The Games We Play
by Cassandra Mellark
Summary: Takes place between the end of Mockingjay and the Epilog. Would a chance encounter with a Sixteen year old girl change the course of the deadly future that lay ahead for both Peeta and Katniss and the two children they will eventually have? There are after all some games we should never play.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Memories and Nightmares: Katniss POV**

_"Leave me," he whispers. "I can't hang on."_

_"Yes. You can!" I tell him._

_Peeta shakes his head. "I'm losing it. I'll go mad. Like them."_

_Like the mutts. Like a rabid beast bent on ripping my throat out. And here, finally here in this place, in these circumstances, I will really have to kill him. And Snow will win. Hot, bitter hatred courses through me. Snow has won too much already today._

_It's a long shot, it's suicide maybe, but I do the only thing I can think of. I lean in and kiss Peeta full on the mouth. His whole body starts shuddering, but I keep my lips pressed to his until I have to come up for air. My hands slide up his wrists to clasp his. "Don't let him take you from me."_

_Peeta's panting hard as he fights the nightmares raging in his head. "No. I don't want to…"_

_I clench his hands to the point of pain. "Stay with me."_

_His pupils contract to pinpoints, dilate again rapidly, and then return to something resembling normalcy. "Always," he murmurs._

"Peeta!" I jerk awake and sit straight up in bed. My nightgown drenched in sweat sticks to my body as does my hair. I rub my eyes trying to erase the latest nightmare from my mind. We may have won the war, but Snow still succeeded in taking Peeta away from me. The sweet scent of Primroses drifting through my open window brings tears to my eyes. After planting them and helping me with the book of memories he left me.

He still lives next door and runs the rebuilt bakery, but the light … no the fire that was once in his blue eyes is gone. It's been replaced with Snow's lies and nightmares that plague him once the sun finally sets. It seems my Peeta, my Boy with the Bread, is truly gone leaving only an empty shell behind. Haymitch is no help. Every time I mention Peeta he tells me to leave him alone and give him time. It's been six months since Peeta walked away from me, and I fear he's never coming back.

The sound of a child's laughter draws my attention bringing me back to reality. I wipe away my tears, throw the covers off of me, and get out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower washing away the sweat and my tears. Ten minutes later, I walk down stairs to a smiling Greasy Sae and her young granddaughter. In spite of myself and my mood I can't help but smile back at the little girl. The one good thing to come of all this pain and lose is the end to the Hunger Games. At least this little girl won't know that kind of fear and pain.

The thought brightens my spirit slightly. "Good morning," I say before gently caressing the little girl's cheek.

"Good morning to you, Katniss. Sit down and eat your breakfast."

I nod my head and take a seat at the table. I'm grateful for Greasy Sae because I would have starved without her, but as my gaze falls on the house next door my heart breaks all over again. I quickly smile at Sae as she places a plate in front of me, but her sad eyes tell me what she does not. She saw my expression and I fight the tears flooding my eyes. I hate myself for being so weak, but after everything we've been through I've come to realize I love him. I love the Boy with the Bread, but it seems I've realized this fact too late.

"You should go talk to him."

I clear my throat, pick up my fork, and shake my head. What good would talking do if he no longer loved me? Being his friend was not going to be enough for me. I wanted more from him. I wanted the man who gave me the pearl on the beach. I wanted the man who promised to stay with me… Always.

"Katniss, you can't stay in this house forever. You need to go outside and breath in some fresh air. It'll do you some good."

"I'll think about it, Sae. Don't worry with the dishes. I'll clean them up," I say pushing the full plate away from me.

"All right, but please listen to old Sae. You both need to talk to each other in order to heal. Come on child, lets leave Katniss alone," Sae said shooing her granddaughter toward the door.

Left alone with nothing but my thoughts, I grab the plate and dump the food in the trash. I'm not hungry and even if I was I couldn't eat. My mind, stomach, and heart are tied up in knots as I quickly clean the dishes. My gaze falls on Peeta's house again and this time I let the tears fall. I cry until I have no tears left, and then I take a deep breath, wipe my cheeks. Sae's right I have to get out of this house before I go crazy.

My boots and father's jacket are in the hall closet. I grab them both as I head outside into the crisp morning air. Once the boots and jacket are on my body, I walk toward the fence that trapped us inside District 12 to starve at one time. Now its only purpose was protection from the wild animals deep in the forest. I retrieve my bow and arrows from their hiding place. The forest is alive with sounds and the peacefulness eases my troubled soul.

The sound of a twig snapping stills my heart. I wasn't alone after all. In the split second for my heart to begin beating again an arrow was poised to fly. Another twig snaps to my right, and my body responds only to have my breath catch in my throat. The bow and arrow slip from my hands landing silently at my feet. "Peeta."

"I'm sorry I startled you. I didn't know you would be out here," he replied smiling slightly before running a hand through his short blond hair.

"It's okay, really. I'm sorry I pointed an arrow at you… again," I say dropping my gaze. God, why did this have to hurt so much? His chuckle makes my eyes snap up to his handsome face.

"You didn't know who it was. You were ready to defend yourself like you always do. I can't hold that against you can I?"

His smile and the twinkle dancing in his blue eye bring a smile to my own lips. "I guess not. What are you doing out here anyway? I never pegged you for the nature type."

Peeta nodded his head as he bent down retrieving the bow and arrow. "Before the arena I wasn't. Now, this is the only place I can go when the nightmares start," he said holding out the bow and arrow to me.

"No, you hold on to them. After all you wanted them once before. Real or Not Real?"

"Real. And the look on your face was priceless by the way," he said smiling the same smile from the year before.

I return the smile before leading him toward the rock overlooking the mountains. With Gale gone in 2, it no longer felt like our spot anymore. I know he was never coming back to 12. I sit down and stare out over the beauty in front of me. Feeling Peeta's warmth beside me as he settles himself lifts my spirits a bit higher. Maybe I wasn't too late after all, I think, as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Katniss," he says as his body goes completely still.

I lift my head as tears fill my eyes. I look away not wanting him to see me so weak. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," I mumbled.

"Katniss, look at me."

I shake my head as more tears slide down my face. He can't see me weak. Stop it Katniss Everdeen! Pull yourself together!

"Katniss, please," he begs softly taking my chin in his strong hand and gently turns my face toward him. "Don't cry. It's not your fault," he says brushing the tears away.

His words bring more tears. "Yes, it is. All I do is hurt you."

His thumb slides along my chin as he shakes his head denying my comment. "You've never hurt me, Katniss."

As more tears slide down my cheeks, I pull my face out of his gentle hold. "God, Peeta, yes, I have. First, it was the bread, then the Tracker Jackers, then your leg, then the force field, and finally with Snow. He tortured you because of me! Your nightmares are my entire fault! And that's why you left me, because you know it's true," I say climbing to my feet.

"Katniss, I may not remember everything yet, but I will. And no, it's not true by the way," he said climbing slowly to his feet.

I turn toward him my arms crossed tightly across my chest. "What?"

"I said no, it's not true. Snow tortured me and turned my memories of you into nightmares that is true, but it's not the reason I walked away. I walked away to protect you from me.

I frown up at him. "I don't understand, Peeta. You haven't hurt me. You wouldn't hurt me," I insist. I know in my heart Peeta wouldn't hurt me. I just had to make him see that. He had to understand we're strongest when we're together.

He sighed apparently frustrated and closed the distance between us quickly. His blue eyes bore into my gray ones as both of his hands gently cupped my face. "But I could, and that scares me to death. You're all I have left in this world, and if I ever hurt you I would go mad. I care about you too much to risk it."

His words smashed into me like a ton of bricks. _I care about you_, not I _love_ you, too much to risk it. I was right after all. Peeta no longer loved me. Instead I was nothing more than a friend. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I stepped backwards away from his touch.

"Then I'll leave so you can live in peace. You won't have to be afraid of hurting me. I promise," I say before turning away and running into the forest toward 12.

I hear him calling my name, but I don't stop. My legs and lungs are burning by the time I reach my home in Victor's Village. I needed to move quickly before I change my mind, and before Peeta made it back from the Meadow. I had to be strong for both of us. Buttercup watches me as I enter the bedroom and grab a small suitcase.

"I'm leaving, so if you're coming get up," I say a few minutes later turning my gaze toward the cat as I slam the case shut.

He returns the gaze then lays his head back down on his paws. He was staying. Fine, he could stay and starve, but I knew he wouldn't. He would find a way out of the house and either find me or find food. I nod my head before I grab the suitcase and walk out of the room heading downstairs. I walk out the front door, with the suitcase and game back full of food, shutting it behind me not bothering to lock it and slip into a clump of trees unnoticed as Peeta reaches my front door.

"Katniss, open the door, please. I know you're in there. Katniss," he calls turning the knob.

I watch a look of pure terror and worry cross his face as he runs inside yelling my name. My heart skips a beat and my head yells at me to go to him. Let him know I was fine, but I don't move from my hiding spot. He made his choice clear, but it's a choice I can't live with. Perhaps one day with time I'll be able to accept it and resign to just be his friend, but right now it simply hurt too much. My eyes refocus on the front door as Peeta steps out carrying Buttercup in his arms.

"What's all the yelling about?"

"Katniss is gone."

Haymitch shakes his head and rubs a hand over his face. "She probably went to town or the woods. I wouldn't worry about her."

"Haymitch, you don't understand. We had an argument and she ran off. I thought to here, but she's gone. She grabbed some clothes, food, and left. I have to find her," Peeta insisted.

Haymitch grabbed a fistful of Peeta's shirt halting him in his tracks. "No, what you are going to do is leave her alone."

"But Haymitch…"

"No, Peeta, you listen to me. Let her go. That girl has been through hell. I'm not saying you haven't, but look at it from her perspective. Before this all happened you loved her. You'd do anything for her even die for her."

"Haymitch, I don't remember."

"I know that Peeta, but I do," Haymitch said releasing his hold on Peeta. "It took her two Hunger Games to realize she cared for you. Hell, she might have even loved you I don't know. But the one thing I do know is after we rescued you she was so happy to have you back. She might have told you she loved you if not for Snow's hijacking. Peeta, that killed her spirit, and I saw a different Katniss after that."

"What do you mean?"

"She was just as determined as ever to kill Snow, but she didn't care if she lived or died afterwards. She had no reason to live. Yes, she still had her Mother and Prim, but you hated her. The boy who risked everything to keep her safe hated her."

"She didn't act like she cared about me."

"Peeta, you tried to kill her with your bare hands."

"She couldn't even answer the question, Haymitch. I asked her if she loved me."

"Are you not listening to me? Put yourself in her shoes. She was the one that loved you then was taken away, hijacked, rescued, tried to kill you, then hated you. Could you take the pain of admitting you actually loved her after all that? Knowing the fact she no longer loved you and probably never would again?"

I see the words start sinking in, but I'm standing there hidden in complete shock. Was I that easy to read? And when did Haymitch have time to read me when he was busy being drunk all the time? My thoughts come to a complete halt as my nightmare from the night before comes back with a vengeance. The only difference is this time its Haymitch asking Peeta the question instead of me.

"Do you remember her asking you to stay with her in those tunnels?"

Peeta doesn't verbally answer. Instead, he slowly nods his head yes. He should remember, I think. Snow didn't hurt that memory since it happened after he was rescued.

"What did you say to her, Peeta?"

"I said always. How do you know that, Haymitch? You weren't there."

Haymitch smiles before clapping Peeta on the shoulder. "You both talk in your sleep. The point is to just give her some time to sort things out. That's what I told her to do when she wanted to first find you when you walked away, and now I'm telling you the same thing. And my good deed is done for the day. I need a drink," he said walking away leaving Peeta standing there on my porch with Buttercup still in his arms.

I've heard all I can stand to hear. I quietly sink back farther into the trees before I make my way toward the fence heading back into the forest. I don't pass anyone on the street and I'm thankful for that. At least I can hide out here for a while without either Haymitch or Peeta eventually finding me.

The cool crisp air refreshes me while my feet carry me back to my lake and the small concrete house. It seemed the Capitol didn't drop bombs this far into the forest when they destroyed 12. I'm exhausted and out of breath when I finally reach the lake, but I know here I'd be left alone. Neither Haymitch nor Peeta knew about this place unless they ventured out here which I doubt either one has. My gaze falls on the lake and I smile before suddenly I freeze sensing another presence. I turn around and there sitting so calmly you'd think she was a statue was a girl of about sixteen with long dark hair and bright blue eyes.

The breath in my throat catches as I stare into those eyes. They remind me so much of Peeta's eyes, and I can't help the sudden tears that slid down my face. Those blue eyes bore into my own as the girl rises to her feet to approach me. Who was this girl, and why wasn't I moving?

"You can't run away from him any more than he can run away from you."

"What? Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is you and Peeta belong together, Katniss."

I stare at the girl in shock and finally take a staggered step backwards. "How do you know my name?"

She smiles and raises her eyebrows and for a split second I think I'm looking at Peeta. "You're the Mockingjay aren't you," she states instead of asks.

"That doesn't explain how you know me or Peeta."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is righting a wrong while there's still time to do it."

What wrong? What was she talking about? And what did it have to do with me or Peeta? I open my mouth to ask but a bright flash on her wrist draws my attention. My eyes fall to a cuff wrapped around her wrist and it reminds me of Gale's communication cuff from 13. No, my mind screams, I would not be the Mockingjay in another war.

"Who are you?"

She looks at her cuff reading the words that come across it before sighing. "I have to go, but I'll be back," she says taking a step away from me.

"Who are you," I demand reaching for an arrow only to realize in my haste to escape I forgot my bow and arrows.

A wave of different emotions flashed across her young face before settling on something resembling sorrow. "I can't tell you my name, but you can call me RPM. I really do have to go. I'm sorry," she replies before turning and sprinting around the side of the concrete house.

I follow her to insist she tell me her name only to find her gone. I look around and inside the small house for fifteen minutes, but there's no sign of the girl. I'm left all alone wondering who she really was and why she reminded me so much of Peeta. The growl of my stomach draws my attention, and I decide there was nothing more I could really do until the next morning. I walk inside the house and sit down to a meal all the while watching the shadows creep across the room as the sun sets wondering what nightmares this night would bring me.


	2. Chapter 2: Rue

**Chapter Two: Rue**

Peeta's POV

It's been a couple of weeks since disappeared. I'm worried if she's all right or hurt or needs my help. I know she's been back to her house in Victor's Village because a few days later her bow and arrows disappeared as well. I know she's in the forest somewhere, and I've even gone looking for her. Haymitch says to leave her alone, but I can't leave her alone. That look in her eyes of utter heartbreak before she took off nearly killed me.

All I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and promise her everything was going to be all right. The problem is I can't make that promise to her, because I'm afraid I won't be able to keep it. All those times in District 13 and the Capitol I almost or tried to kill her. I was honest when I told her I cared about her, but the look she gave me told me she was expecting me to tell her I still loved her. After everything that's happened I honestly don't know if I still do. Dr. Aurelius finally let me leave the Capitol once my flashbacks were under control.

The problem was Katniss wasn't there at the time. Arriving back home where her influence was strongest nearly undone me. She was everywhere I turned and my Tracker Jacker program kicked into overdrive. Planting the Primroses and helping her on the book helped, but it wasn't enough to crush the venom still coursing through my veins. It was rebuilding the bakery that saved me and my sanity. In the last six months since I've walked away the flashbacks have been fewer in number than before. By far the worst one happened the very night we finished the book of memories as she calls it.

_Katniss sat back as the last page of the book was completed. The smile on her face was radiant. We were both healing day by day as we worked on the book. When Haymitch joined us it was therapy we all desperately needed. As I bent down to collect the dishes from her coffee table, Katniss curled up on the couch watching me._

_ "Thank you for helping me with the book, Peeta. I couldn't have done it all on my own."_

_ "It's no problem, Katniss. Working on it with you has helped me too," I replied smiling down at her._

_ I watch her eyes close before I walk into her kitchen. There are not that many dishes so I fill the sink with water to wash them. The moment my hands sink into the water my mind explodes into shattered pieces. I grit my teeth against the sudden pain while my body shudders uncontrollably. Voices in my head demand my attention all screaming the same thing._

_ "She's a Mutt, Peeta. She's not even Katniss. Katniss is dead. The Mutt killed her so it could kill you. Didn't the Mutt all ready kill your friends and family, Peeta? Doesn't she deserve to die since she killed everyone you love? Kill her, Peeta. Kill the Mutt."_

_ I feel adrenaline coursing through my veins. My feet carry me back into the living room where SHE is. I look down at her with no emotion to speak of. I wasn't really looking at Katniss. This was a Mutt sent to trick us and eventually kill us. She, no it, had to die. My fingers clench ready to easily snap her neck when her words reach me through the fog._

_ "Peeta, please stay with me."_

_ In that instant my breath catches in my throat and my eyes slam shut. I had to fight this insanity. It wasn't real. None of it was real. This was my Katniss, and I was about to kill her in cold blood. I get suddenly nauseous as I grab the coffee table before falling to my knees._

_ I know my knuckles are white, but I can't let go. Her concerned voice echoes in my ears, and my head snaps up to look at her. She has sat up and is about to rise when I violently shake my head I don't want her anywhere near me. I stagger to my feet and get outside just as the food I had just consumed came back up causing me to lose my balance and come crashing down onto my knees. Minutes later once the dry heaves end, I sit back glancing over my shoulder at her house with hot tears streaming down my cheeks._

_ "Always."_

I know then I could never truly be with Katniss without hurting her. She would never be safe, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt or even killed her. No, she was better off without me even if she didn't see it yet. I still care a great deal about her and it's those feelings that give me the strength to let her go. That was what I was trying to get across to her that day a few weeks ago, but she misunderstood like always. Buttercup pawing at my good leg draws my attention.

"Are you hungry, boy?"

The resounding meow is my answer causing me to chuckle to myself. I walk into the kitchen gathering Buttercup's food. The cat has been good company much to my surprise. There have been many mornings I've woke up to him purring against my chest watching me with his yellow eyes. The rest of the week he sleeps at the foot of the bed as though he's keeping watch over me. With the food poured and in front of him, I make my way upstairs to get ready for another day at the bakery.

The moment I step outside I hear Haymitch stumbling toward me. It's then I realize Katniss isn't the only person I haven't spoken to in a few weeks. I nod my head toward him as I pass him on my porch. I smell the alcohol permeating off of him and I know he's drunk. Hell, who am I kidding he's always drunk. He grabs my arm stopping me and for someone so drunk he still had a strong grip.

"What do you want, Haymitch? I need to go open the bakery."

"Have you seen Katniss, Peeta?"

"What? No, Haymitch, I have not seen her since she vanished a couple of weeks ago. Remember you told me to leave her alone?"

"Yeah, but aren't you worried about her?"

"What do you think, Haymitch? I've tried to find her, but the forest is too big. She could be anywhere." I pull my arm, but Haymitch has me in a vice grip. No matter which way I pull he won't let go.

"Then you didn't look hard enough, Peeta. You have to find her and bring her back where she belongs."

"And where is that, Haymitch?"

"With you, Peeta. She belongs here with you," Haymitch said smiling his drunken smile.

"Not anymore she doesn't. Not since Snow tortured and hijacked me. She's actually safer out there in the forest than here with me."

"You don't believe that, Peeta. You're so much better now."

"Better? I'm no better now than I was in District 13. I have nightmares every night and flashbacks two to three times a week. If Katniss was around when a flashback hit she could get hurt. Haymitch, I've hurt her enough as it is. She deserves better than me now."

Haymitch shakes his head before shoving my arm away from him in apparent disgust. "You're a real piece of work, Peeta. All these years you've wanted Katniss to love you back. Now that she does you throw her away like a piece of Seam trash."

"No, Haymitch, I'm trying to protect and keep her safe."

"From what, Peeta?"

"From ME! Haymitch, I nearly killed her six months ago there in her own house. I was standing over her ready to snap her neck while she slept on the couch. Her begging me to stay with her in her sleep is what saved her. I can't keep putting her in that kind of danger. She's been though so much all ready."

"But you broke free of the hijacking, Peeta."

"Barely. It was too close for comfort, Haymitch. If she had waited a few seconds later both she and I would be dead. Her by my hand and me by public execution for her murder, I can't risk it. Her life is too important."

Haymitch smiled slightly clearly only hearing one thing out of my entire tirade to make him understand. "You still love her."

I open my mouth to yell out curses at the man, but instead I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. I breathe in then release a calming breath knowing I need to let go of my anger before a flashback hit. "I don't know Haymitch, but it doesn't matter because I'm no good for her anymore."

"Boy, you need to let her make that decision not you."

"I can't risk it. I won't risk it. I'd rather live the rest of my life alone than risk hurting her much less killing her."

"Then you both will end up just like me and that's sad, Peeta," he said clasping my shoulder in a tight squeeze before releasing it.

I watch him stumble back to his house and I curse under my breath. He made a good point, but could I or should I even risk her life like that just for the chance to be happy again? There was only one way to find out. I needed to find Katniss so we could talk this out. She had the right to make the decision as much as I did. I walk back into the house, call the bakery, and then head for the newly placed gate opening in the fence.

Once I'm in the forest, I sense another presence. I look around expecting to see Katniss step out with her bow and arrows, but instead another girl of about sixteen with long dark hair and striking blue eyes steps out in front of me. My heart skips a beat and my breath catches in my throat. For a split second, I think it was Katniss. Except for the blue eyes, she looks exactly like her. Who was she?

"I can show you where she is, Peeta."

I'm mesmerized by her sweet angelic voice. "Who?"

She laughs then takes a small step closer toward me still watching me intently. "Katniss. I can take you to the lake. That's where she's living now."

"The lake? I didn't know there was a lake out here," I reply and am rewarded with another dazzling smile.

"Most people from District 12 don't know about it, because they would have to walk deep into the forest. Let me take you there, Peeta. You and Katniss really need to talk."

And that's when uncertainty kicks in and the colors around the girl shatter. I slam my eyes shut and take a step backwards hitting my back against a tree. The voices immediately start causing me to turn my body so I could hit the tree with my hands. Within seconds I have splinters in my hands and feel the blood slowly slid down my wrists, but I don't stop. I'm tired of the nightmares and flashbacks. I just want them to stop, but I know they never will.

This was a mistake. I realize that now. I have to get away from this girl that looks so much like Katniss before I hurt her. The voices suddenly stop, and I open my eyes only to groan in agony. There's no longer a tree or forest in front of me. Instead it's Snow with another syringe full of Tracker Jacker venom.

"No, stay away from me," I ground out before sliding down to my knees.

"Then kill her, Peeta. Kill her and this will all be over," Snow taunts.

"Kill her," I whisper looking over my shoulder at the Katniss look-a-like. The gasp I hear from her brings a sadistic smile to my face. She's scared. Good, I think as I pull myself to my feet. I want her scared. It will make killing her so much easier.

"Peeta, stop. Please, you have to fight this. It's not real. None of it is real," she says taking a step backwards away from me.

The sadistic smile grows as my eyes follow her retreat. She won't escape me that easily. I follow her slowly hunting my prey like the Mutt she is. Her steps are silent as she retreats from me and I'm impressed. She has another Katniss quality, and I move faster toward her. She gasps in surprise and turns to run, but I grab her wrist pulling her toward me.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? You're not scared of me are you?" I can see the fear in the blue pools of her eyes and my grip on her wrist tightens.

"Peeta, please, fight this. It's not real."

"See that's where you're wrong, Sweetheart. This is very much real. All I have to do is kill you then it'll all stop," I growl shoving her against a tree. Her cry of pain adds fuel to my fire. With the weight of my body pressed against her, I knew she couldn't move I raise my fist ready to strike the death blow, but it's her scream that stays my hand.

"Daddy, please don't!"

"What," I choke out feeling the insanity receding. I can still hear Snow demanding me to kill the girl, but I ignore him. I keep my gaze locked on the blue eyes in front of me.

"Daddy, please come back," she begs softly as tears start to slide down her cheeks.

I take a ragged breath and a step backwards away from her. What the hell was going on? I understand her doing what she had to in order to save her life, but calling me daddy? I take another step backwards and my knees buckle dropping me to the hard ground like a sack of flour. I vomit what food is still in my stomach before my body is racked with dry heaves. I recoil from her gentle touch not wanting her anywhere near me.

"It's all right now. Your eyes are blue again. It's over."

"It's never over," I whisper once I'm able to sit up.

"It will be."

I look at her studying her face from where she sits. She really looks a lot like Katniss with the same color hair and skin, but there are differences too. Her nose and chin look like mine, but that didn't really mean anything. She returns my intense stare and I realize something else about her. She seemed to have a large dose of determination running through her veins. Except when I was lost in Tracker Jacker venom, she appeared fearless yet another Katniss trait.

"Who are you?"

She sighs and I see several emotions cross her blue eyes. "I can't say much, but with my slip up I guess I can at least answer that question honestly. "My name is Rue Primrose Mellark. I'm your daughter."

"You're my what?" My mind simply can't process this information. She couldn't be my daughter. That was impossible seeing how I haven't… No, this was a lie. It had to be.

"I'm your daughter, or I will be when the time comes."

"This doesn't make sense. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not lying. I would never lie to you or mom. You raised me better than that."

"Who's your mom?"

"I can't tell you. It's not safe to know too much about the future."

"Aren't you breaking that rule by being here?"

"I had to come. I had to save…"

That gets my attention real quick. "Who do you have to save?"

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I can't say."

"Rue, tell me. Who do you have to save," I insist.

"My family!"

My heart breaks seeing her drop her head into her hands. I can't stand to see her so upset. I carefully get to my feet, walk over to her, and sit down next to her. The moment my arm wraps around her sobbing shoulders she curls into my body pressing her face against my chest, and her arms wrap tightly around my waist. I wrap my other arm slowly around her ready to push her away if another flashback hits, but instead I'm able to simply hold her as she cries. Her sobs soon turn into hiccups and I can't stop myself from laughing softly. Yet another Katniss trait and I feel the ice around my heart begin to melt.

"Katniss is your mother isn't she?

The silent nod against my chest is my only answer. I sigh as the vice around my heart breaks entirely as I lift her face to look at me. My own eyes stare back at me and I know two things to be true. She was my daughter and my love for Katniss had never died. What concerns me now is what's going to happen that's so bad she's willingly risking her own life to come to the past? I knew she wouldn't tell me what it is because she couldn't. But there had to be a way I could get it out of her.

"All right, Rue, what can you tell me?"

"I can't tell you anything. I've actually said too much as it is."

"Well, how am I supposed to fix this if I don't know what I'm fixing?"

"You have to take it day by day like you always do and know that mom loves you very much."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "She does?"

She smiles before laying her head against my chest again. "She does with all her heart. Trust me."

I hold Rue close to me and gently lay my head on top of hers. Her arms tighten around me bringing a bigger smile to my face. I'm a father or I will be one day. That fact makes my heart swell with pride and happiness as well as the fact in the time I began holding her not one flashback has occurred. I pull back slightly hearing her grumble under her breath. She's released one of her arms from me and is starring intently at what looks like a communication cuff on her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

She shakes her head and pulls herself completely out of my embrace. "It's nothing, Dad. We need to get going though so I can show you where mom is," she says rising to her feet.

I nod my head and rise to my feet with her help. She leads me deeper into the forest than I've ever been before. We walk in silence, but I can tell something is bothering her. She must have sensed me watching her because she suddenly smiles up at me. I know she's trying to reassure me everything was all right, but I knew better than that.

"Rue, talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"I'm going to have to leave soon. I've been gone too long all ready, and my absence is starting to get noticed."

"What do you mean? Who's noticed that you're gone?"

"Everyone has noticed. There's a rumor going around that I've escaped somehow."

Escaped? Escaped what? What was she talking about? I stop walking and grab her arm then gently raise her chin with my hand. "Escaped what, Rue? What's going on?"

I see the tears swell up in her eyes as she bites her lip to keep it from quivering. She shakes her head before whispering, "I can't tell you, Dad. As much as I want to I can't."

I'm frustrated, but I sigh and nod my head. "Okay, how much farther do we have to go to reach the lake?"

She smiles seemingly happy I've stopped pressing her for answers she can't give me. "Not far actually. The lake is just over that hill," she says pointing to the small hill in front of us.

"Then lets get over it so we can find…" My words freeze in my throat because standing on that very hill is Katniss. Her gray eyes are wide in surprise and shock. She clearly didn't expect me to find her which I wouldn't have if not for Rue. She holds my gaze for a split second then focuses on Rue who was standing frozen beside me.

She looks back at me before asking, "What are you doing here, Peeta? How did you find me anyway?"

I just nod my head toward Rue. "She showed me where you were. Katniss, it's time to come home."

"No, Peeta, I am home," she said turning her gaze on Rue again. "Who are you?"

"I told you I can't say," Rue replies softly.

My mouth drops in surprise. She saw Katniss first before she found me. Then the realization hits. Katniss didn't know she was talking to her daughter. Had it not been for the flashback, I wouldn't even know who Rue really was. I knew it was only right for Katniss to know the truth if I did.

"She deserves to know."

The look I receive from Katniss is laced with pure anger. "You know who she is," she spat out her voice dripping with anger.

"Yes. But only because I was caught in one of my flashbacks, and she was trying to save her life."

This catches Katniss off guard. She stares at me before looking at Rue then back at me. "You tried to kill her?"

I nod my head before looking over at Rue. "You need to tell her, or I will."

She nods her head as a single tear slides down her cheek. "Okay, I'll tell her, but I can't say anything else," she insists looking first at me then Katniss. Once we both agree she takes a deep breath. "My name is Rue Primrose Mellark. I'm your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3: Rude Awakening

**Author's Notes:**

**I want to thank you for the reviews. I love them and am happy you guys are enjoying the story. I'm sorry about the few mistakes in chapter two. I was so excited to get it posted I didn't read it first. Here's chapter 3. Please read and review. Thanks again.**

**Chapter Three: Rude Awakening**

Third Person

Katniss's mouth dropped in shock. This wasn't what she expected to hear. It was impossible actually. She didn't have a daughter. She never wanted children much less get married. That was until Peeta came into her life.

The girl's name finally registered in her clouded brain and Katniss quickly glanced at Peeta. Mellark. Her last name was Mellark which could only mean one thing. "You're her father aren't you, Peeta?

Peeta smiled before he nodded his head. "Yes, Katniss, Rue is my daughter too."

Rue smiles herself feeling the heavy bricks weighing down on her shoulders lift. At least they know they can be happy together, she thinks. I could assure them life would be good again one day. The communication cuff flashes telling her she's receiving another message. How this thing still worked while she was in the past was beyond her comprehension. The message it reads is very clear.

"My time is up. I have to go."

"Go? Go where? You just git here," Katniss said taking a few steps forward.

"I know, but I really have to go," she says before grabbing her left arm in pain.

Peeta touches her shoulder concern written all over his face. "Rue, what's wrong?"

Her fingers are turning white from the death grip she has on her arm. "It's nothing," she grounds out stepping away from Peeta.

He follows her movement shaking his head. "It's not nothing. What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing," she says backing into a swirling circle of light that came out of no where. "I love you both very much."

And she was gone. Katniss blinked and starred at the spot where Rue stood not five seconds before. The way she had grabbed her left arm made her own arm throb where the Gamer's tracker had once been. She glanced over at Peeta and saw the same concern reflecting in his own blue eyes.

"Peeta, what's going on?"

Peeta's concerned eyes turn toward her as he shakes his head. "I don't know. The one thing I do know is we have to figure it out together since it involves both of us.

He was right. They did need to work together to solve this mystery. "You're right, Peeta. We do. Look it's too late to go back to Victor's Village. Why don't you stay here at the lake and we'll head back in the morning. It'll give us a chance to start solving our mystery," she said hopefully.

Peeta knew he should refuse her. He was afraid if having another flashback and hurting her. But Rue's sweet face changed his mind. Her very existence proved he wouldn't hurt Katniss. "All right, I'll stay."

Katniss smiled pleased he had agreed to stay. "Good. You can help me with dinner."

"Oh, I get it. You just want me here so I can cook for you," he joked.

Katniss smiled over her shoulder catching his teasing tone. "You're not as dumb as you look, Mellark."

Peeta laughed, really laughed. It was the first time in weeks and it felt good. He followed behind Katniss toward the lake and small concrete house she had been living in. It was a small one room house with a fireplace. He removed his jacket then helped her take off her father's jacket. The crisp September wind whistled through the cracks of the house.

"You've got some cracks that need filling," he said bending down to bring the fire to a full blaze again.

"I know. Here why don't you start on this and I'll clean the others," she said handing over a skinned rabbit.

An hour later, they were sitting down to rabbit stew and strawberries. The food was delicious, but Peeta couldn't get Rue out of his head. His girl was in trouble. He just knew it. Why else would she come? As she put it, she was trying to save her family but from what?

"What are you thinking about, Peeta?"

"Our daughter."

Katniss cringed at the statement. The whole idea of her actually being some girl's mother still hadn't sunk in. And how had that come about anyway? It was true she loved Peeta, but did she love him enough to bring a child into this crazy world? She had no answer for that, but she was just as concerned about the girl as he was. Hadn't she said she had come to fix a wrong while there wad still time?

Peeta saw the cringe and dropped his gaze. He knew Katniss didn't want children because if the Capitol. But wasn't that why they had fought so hard for freedom? To end the Hunger Games once and for all? "Did she say anything to you the first time you say her?"

"All she said was she was here to fix a wrong while there was still time. What about you?"

Peeta lifted his eyes locking them in Katniss's gray ones. "She said she had to save her family. Since we're her parents, I can only assume she's talking about us."

Katniss nodded her head in agreement. "Did you see the cuff she was wearing in her right wrist?"

Peeta nodded his head before he pushed his now empty bowl away from him. "Yeah, I did. I think it was some kind if communication cuff. It looked more advanced than the one Gale has though."

Gale. Just the mention of his name angered Katniss. She still hadn't been able to forgive him for Prim's death even though she knew in her heart he wasn't to blame. At least not for using the parachutes that day in the Capitol, but for designing them, yes, he was very much to blame. It was his design that Coin used to kill all those innocent people including Prim. She pushed her anger aside for the time being. This wasn't about Gale. This was about her teenage daughter from the future.

"Well, it is from the future," she said finally.

"True," he said as a thought hits him. "Did you notice her pants were torn like she had caught them on something?"

"Now that you mention it I did. They weren't torn when I saw her the first time. She was also dressed in the same clothes as that first day, but she had more dirt and grime on them."

"I didn't realize the torn pants leg until now. She also said something about being gone too long. Her absence was being noticed and a rumor had started aout her somehow escaping."

"Escaping what?"

"I have no idea. I do know I won't be able to sleep tonight. I'm too worried about her."

"It feels strange worrying about a child that doesn't exist yet."

"I know, but it gives us good practise for the future."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll get the dishes."

"Are you sure? You did cook everything."

"I'm sure. You look like you're about to fall asleep anyway."

"It's been an exhausting day."

"Tell me about it. Go on and I'll be there soon."

Katniss smiled and gave him a nod of thanks before settling on the worn mattress in front of the fire. It wasn't as comfortable as a bed, but was at least better than sleeping on the cold concrete floor. She had no idea just how exhausted she was because before long she was sound asleep. The moment sleep claimed her she wished she had never gone to sleep.

"_What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."_

_Katniss took a look at her surroundings before glancing at Rue. The place felt familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why. Her daughter starred at her in horror, but all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her. She took a step toward her only to watch Rue take a step backwards._

"_I'm here to help you, Rue."_

"_You can't help me! They won't let you! And if you die here it won't matter anyway, because I'll never be born! You would just love that wouldn't you," Rue screamed looking straight up at the clear blue sky._

_In that moment, the sick reality washed over Katniss. This was an arena. A Hunger Games arena and her daughter was stuck in the middle of it. Her greatest fear was being realized right before her eyes. The sound of running feet through the forest drew her attention. A boy with blond curls and gray eyes runs toward them._

"_Run Rue, they're coming," the boy said ignoring the new tribute focusing on Rue only._

"_Finn, what are you doing? I told you to stay hidden."_

"_I couldn't stay in that tree, Rue. The Gamers released Tracker Jackers. They want us all together to fight," Finn said._

_Katniss's breath catches feeling as though she's been punched in the stomach. The boy had Peeta's build, hair, and facial features. Except for his gray eyes, she'd swear she was looking at a younger version of Peeta. "He's you brother isn't he?"_

_Rue wrapped a protective arm around Finn's shoulders and nodded her head. "Yes, he is. Look, we really need to get out of this open space. We're sitting ducks here. You need to leave too. The other Tributes won't hesitate to kill you."_

_Katniss nodded her head as she turned to head across the open field toward the forest. "Lets go then, Rue. I'm not letting you two out of my sight."_

_Rue pushes Finn forward keeping pace with Katniss. "You can't stay here! It's too dangerous."_

"_I know how dangerous the Games are, Rue. What I don't understand is what happened? Why did Peeta and I fight so hard if the Games are back? What was the point of him being tortured as well as hijacked and me losing Prim if it wasn't going to change anything?"_

_The three of them reach the forest and Rue opens her mouth to speak, but instead of sound coming out it's blood. A spearhead now sticks out of ther stomach as her knees buckle. She falls forward with the momentium of the spear piercing through her back. Finn turns toward his sister only to grab his throat as an unseen attacker uses a knife to slice it open from ear to ear._

"Rue, Finn," Katniss screams sitting straight up.

Peeta is jolted awake by her scream and sits up wrapping a protective arm around her. "It's all right, Katniss. It's just a nightmare."

Katniss nodded her her head, but her body continues to shake. The bloody image of both children still fresh in her memory. "It felt so real, Peeta."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's two of them."

Peeta frowned as he gently pushed the damp hair from her face. "Two of what?"

"Children, Peeta, there's two of them. Rue and a blond haired boy named Finn."

"It was just a nightmare, Katniss," he said leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

No, it wasn't just a nightmare. Why didn't he believe her? "I saw him, Peeta. I swear I was looking at a younger version of you except he had gray eyes."

"Okay, you saw him. I believe you, but it was nothing more than a nightmare. You went to sleep thinking about Rue and your mind took over from there," he replied trying to calm her down.

"They were in an arena. It was our arena from our first Games, Peeta."

What, his mind screamed. The Games were over, finished, so why would they start up again? "Why?"

Katniss shook her head and leaned against Peeta accepting both his comfort and warmth. "I don't know. I hope you're right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"That this was nothing more than a nightmare. Because if this is what the future actually holds then the war isn't over by a long shot."

Peeta layed in bed with his arms wrapped around Katniss. He was too nervous to sleep. Her words kept replaying in his head. The image of Rue dying much like her namesake and possibly his son having his throat slit. He had no idea if Katniss's nightmare was just that or reality. The thought of it being reality scared him to no end.

If it was going to be real, then how had Katniss dreamed about it? Had contact with Rue changed them in some way? Where were he and Katniss during all this? He knew for certain he wouldn't stand by and watch both of his children die in an arena. He had to get answers to put both of their minds at ease.

Peeta awoke with a start the next morning. When had he fallen asleep? He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at Katniss. She was still sound asleep and from her facial expression not having a nightmare. It was funny because he realized, he didn't have one either. The smile quickly vanished remembering Rue and a twelve year old boy in the near future dying in an arena.

"Peeta, are you all right?"

He glanced down into Katniss's concerned gray eyes. "Fine. I'm just thinking about Rue."

Katniss reached up and brushed the blond hair out of Peeta's eyes. "We'll find a way to help them, Peeta. I promise."

Peeta nodded his head as he untangled himself from Katniss's embrace. "I know we will. We have to because they don't have anyone else. Lets get back home so we can call Beetee. If anyone is smart enough to figure out time travel it's him."

Katniss sat up a look of worry on her face. "Peeta, he's going to think we're crazy if we call him. We need to see him in person."

"You can't leave District 12, Katniss. You'll be arrested if you do."

"I can't very well sit here and do nothing, Peeta," Katniss snapped.

"I'm not saying you can, but the forest is one thing. Traveling to another district when you've been told you can't leave 12 is quite another. Paylor will have no choice in the matter. We really don't have a choice either, Katniss. This conversation will have to take place over the phone."

She didn't like it one bit, but she knew Peeta was right. If she left 12 to go to 3, then she could be arrested or killed for breaking her agreement to stay in 12 until further notice. That wouldn't fix anything except ensure that both Rue and Finn would never be born. She sighed as she gathered the few possesions she had brought with her and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, but on one condition."

Peeta opened the front door after extengushing the burning embers in the fireplace. He glanced over his shoulder into her determined eyes. "What?"

"We don't say anything over the phone. We convince him he has to come here to 12 so we can talk."

"We can try, but I doubt he'll want to leave 3."

"Well, lets get some back up then," she said walking past him into the crisp morning air.

"Who?"

She glanced over her shoulder a smile spreading across her lips. "Haymitch of course."

The walk back to the gate took longer than Petta knew it should. It seemed he could trip over almost everything on the forest floor. It was early afternoon by the time they reached the gate to reenter 12. The look on Katniss's face was priceless. He opened the gate for her and they headed toward Victor's Village.

They reached Haymitch's house and Katniss knocked only one time before she opened the door. She walked in with Peeta right behind her. The house appeared unusally clean bringing a smile to Katniss's lips. At least Gale's family was still getting some money. They found Haymitch snoring away at the kitchen table clutching both a knife and his booze bottle. Katniss shook her head as she retrieved a pitcher and filled it with water. She returned to the table calling his name the whole time, but not getting a responce she dumped the water on his head.

Haymitch woke up sputtering and swinging his knife wildly around. "What the hell!" He saw Katniss holding the now empty pitcher in her hand. "Katniss," he growled narrowing his eyes at her.

She smiled down at him before placing the pitcher on the table. "We need to talk to you and you wouldn't wake up."

Haymitch wiped his face and wrung out his now soaked shirt. "Couldn't it have waited until morning, Sweetheart?"

"It's mid-afternoon, Haymitch," Peeta said stepping up beside Katniss.

"Oh, so you two are finally talking again. Well, it's about time," Haymitch said. "What do you want?"

"We need your help to convince Beetee to come to 12. We need to talk to him," Katniss said.

"Then call him on the phone. What do you need me for?"

"What we have to say can't be said over the phone," Peeta said.

Haymitch frowned as he sat up in his chair. "Why don't we go outside and take a walk," he said standing up.

Katniss smiled as she led their small procession outside. They knew the houses were bugged, and with the new leadership in the Capitol they still didn't feel safe talking openly. Once they were outside, she turned toward Haymitch. "We need to ask Beetee about time travel."

"Excuse me? Why would you want to talk to him about that, Sweetheart?"

"We met our daughter," Peeta said seeing Katniss's expression fall on him. "A daughter that hasn't even been born yet."

Haymitch glarred over at Peeta. "I'm drunk not blind, Peeta. It's impossible to do."

"And that's why we want to talk to Beetee," Peeta replied.

"All right, I'll help you convince him to come here. I have no idea how without openly talking about the true reason."

"Thank you, Haymitch. We really do appreciate it," Katniss said feeling a weight come off her shoulders.

"Well, don't go thanking me yet, Sweetheart. I said I'd try. It's up to him to agree," Haymitch said shaking his head as he headed for his house and his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: First let me apologize once again for posting a chapter with spelling errors. I feel bad because I know how much I hate it myself. I did reread the chapter, but because of my battery running low I thought I had caught them all. It's not an excuse, but I will do my best to post chapters that are free of those awful mistakes. So if you will stick with me, I think you will continue to enjoy the story.**

**As always please read and review**

**Chapter Four: The Victor**

Third Person

It took some convincing, but Beetee finally agreed to travel from District 3 to 12. He was curious why we found 13's communication cuff interesting. Katniss smiled remembering Peeta mention a device of the twentieth century called a cell phone. He had said he was curious if the cuff could eventually work over great distances much like the cell phone. Beetee agreed then to come and discuss the unlimited possibilities with the communication cuff. He would be arriving on the afternoon train from the Capitol.

Peeta watched Katniss pacing back and forth. He understood her anxiety over the entire situation. He was just as nervous over what Beetee could in fact tell them. Was time travel even possible and was the Capitol even working toward it? The whole war as well as the fate of Panem could be drastically affected by the possibility. The moment Beetee stepped off the train he had to hold himself back. This was not the time or place to discuss the matter closest to his and Katniss's heart.

Katniss smiled brightly at Beetee. The aging man looked at both she and Peeta with a puzzled expression on his face. Katniss glanced at Peeta and she knew why. He had the exact same expression on his face that she had. It seemed they both were thinking the same thing. Well, at least they were on the same page, but now they had to get Beetee on it as well.

"It's good to see you, Beetee. It's been too long," she said stepping up to hug the man.

"Yes, it has," Beetee agreed returning the embrace before turning toward Peeta. "You're looking good," he said extending his hand.

Peeta smiled as he shook Beetee's hand. "I'm taking it day by day, Beetee. That's all I can do."

"Yes, I think that is all we can ever do, Peeta. So, what's the real reason you two called me?"

Peeta's smile froze on his face as he clasped Beetee on the back leading him away from the train station. He knew the man would be curious, but he didn't think he'd ask them right there in the open. "Why don't we head away from town, and we'll fill you in," he said noticing several glances following them as they walked by. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Beetee nodded his head realizing his mistake. He knew after he had hung up the phone something more was going on than mere curiosity about the communication cuff. What he hadn't realized was it was something much bigger than Katniss or Peeta wanted to discuss in public. Once they were away from prying eyes, he apologized for his mistake.

"Beetee, it's all right. We knew you'd be dying to know why we wanted to talk to you," Katniss assured him.

"Yes, I am," he agreed.

Katniss looked over at Peeta biting her lip. How in the world were they going to ask him without sounding completely crazy? She frowned seeing Peeta smile and the shake of his head. What was the smile for? This was a serious situation they were in.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I'm not laughing I swear. I just realized who Rue gets her lip biting from."

"She bites her lip?"

Peeta nodded his head before replying, "Just like her mother."

"Mother? I didn't realize you had a child, Katniss. Congratulations," Beetee said smiling.

Katniss turned her head toward Beetee and shook her head. "I don't, Beetee. At least I… we don't have a child yet."

"I don't understand."

Peeta turned his eyes toward Beetee. Here goes nothing, he thought. "She hasn't been born yet, Beetee. The reason we called you is to ask you about time travel."

Beetee frowned as he looked between the two people in front of him. "Time travel? Why would you want to know about that?"

"Peeta and I have met our sixteen year old daughter. She's come back twice clearly trying to get us back together, but we think more is going on," Katniss explained.

Beetee was very intrigued, but time travel wasn't possible. There were too many variables that needed to be taken into account. Not to mention the possibility of changing something in the past that could destroy the future. "Even if it was possible Katniss, no one would risk destroying their own future by coming to the past."

Peeta felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. "So it's not possible?"

"No, it's not possible."

"Then how did she do it? If it's not possible then how did she come here," Katniss demanded.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss's trembling shoulders. He held her even when her fists began hitting him in the chest. He understood her grief and anger. He had the same feelings going through him, but he also knew this could be a possible answer to their question. It didn't make it any easier to swallow though. A part of him had wanted Beetee to tell them it was possible.

"How can we help them now, Peeta? How," Katniss sobbed.

"We'll find a way, Katniss," Peeta promised.

Beetee watched the two teenagers feeling their sadness. "What do you mean help them?"

Peeta turned his tear stained face toward Beetee. "We think sometime in the future the Hunger Games will begin again. If we're right, our daughter will be thrown into that arena to die. We can't allow that to happen."

"But what could you do, Peeta? It hasn't happened yet."

"I don't know. Try to find out what happens so we can stop it from happening. We really hadn't thought that much ahead. We needed to know if it was possible first of all," Peeta replied.

Beetee shook his head as he placed a hand on both Peeta and Katniss's shoulders. "Even if it was possible, neither of you could go there. If you were to die, your daughter would never be born. You would wipe her from existence. I understand your determination to help her, but here and now is the only way to do it."

"How?"

"We need to look at what you do know, or what you think you know. Why do you think the Hunger Games begin again?"

"Rue's wearing the same clothes when we both see her even though it's weeks apart. I know it could be the same day, but her clothes are dirtier and torn," Katniss said pulling herself from Peeta's strong embrace.

Peeta let Katniss go reluctantly. "There's also her grabbing her left arm in pain right before she stepped into that large swirling circle of light. It's where the tracker would be."

Beetee's head quickly turned toward Peeta. "Did you say a swirling circle of light?"

"Yeah, why?"

Beetee smiled as he began pacing. His mind rapidly forming the calculations needed. "I think I know how your daughter came here. It's extremely dangerous, but she must have been very determined to see you both."

Katniss crossed her arms as her eyes focused on Beetee. "How?"

"A wormhole."

"A what?"

Beetee stopped his pacing momentarily to look at Peeta and Katniss. "A wormhole, Peeta. It's a theory from the twentieth century. This wormhole could be used to travel across vast distances and possibly even be used to travel through time. It was a theory that was shelved by our scientists because we know just how unstable these wormholes can be. If you were to enter one there would be no guarantee you'd come out the other side before it possibly collapsed."

"What would happen if it did collapse," Katniss asked fearing the answer.

"You'd be trapped inside never to return home. You'd end up hitting the collapsed wall just like Peeta did in the arena. The impact would kill you," Beetee said as Haymitch approached the three of them.

"Beetee, it's good to see you. So, what do you think of their insanity?"

Beetee shook Haymitch's hand knowing he would know what was going on when it came to his Victors. "It might not be insanity, Haymitch."

Haymitch raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're not serious?"

Beetee chuckled as they began walking again. "I am. I'll need to see the girl for myself, but if what Peeta and Katniss described is a wormhole then time travel is very possible."

Haymitch was left speechless. This was defiantly not what he expected to hear. He had only gone along with Peeta and Katniss because of everything they had been through together. He never actually thought it was possible to travel through time no matter how much they insisted it was. His mind quickly changed as a large swirling circle of light suddenly exploded to life in front of them spitting out a girl before silently vanishing.

"Rue," Katniss screamed running over to the crumpled girl on the ground.

Rue felt her body being rolled, and she couldn't stop the cry of pain from escaping her throat. She had failed to save Finn. The image of his body being slammed into the bloody trap set by the Gamers still fresh in her mind. They had changed the rules again much like they did the year her parents entered the arena for the first time. They knew she would never kill her brother. The people must have cried out for an exception to the rule of a single victor.

She should have realized the Gamers wouldn't make the same mistake of their predecessors. They would find a way to guarantee only one victor this time. As she and Finn hugged thinking the Games were finally over, a nearby explosion sent a shockwave at them throwing them off of their feet. She landed on Marcus's dagger feeling the blade sink into her stomach. Finn landed in a pit of Mutts that had appeared out of no where. There was nothing she could do for him.

Rue looked up into the concerned eyes of both her parents. She knew she shouldn't have, but she wanted to see them once more before she died. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save him."

The moment she turned Rue over, Katniss knew her child was dying. The dagger in her stomach was buried to the hilt. If she removed it Rue would bleed to death faster. She felt so helpless. How could this happen? She brushed the sweat slicked hair out of the trembling girl's eyes.

"Sshh Rue, don't talk. It's going to be all right."

"No, it's not. They killed Finn, and I couldn't stop them," Rue cried realizing they wouldn't know who Finn was, but she wanted them to know. She began coughing spitting up blood.

Peeta gently lifted Rue elevating her head so she could breathe. "It won't happen, Rue. The Games won't start again. We'll make sure of it. You and Finn won't ever have to live through that. I promise."

Rue shook her head denying his statement. "You won't be there to stop it, Dad," she gasped.

Katniss shook her head. "Rue, please stop talking. You need to save your strength."

"No, I need to tell you, Mom. You have to know, because I can't lose my family again."

"Then tell us, Sweetheart," Peeta said trying to keep his voice from trembling while he held his daughter against his chest.

Rue grabbed their hands as she struggled to catch her breath. She knew she was running out of time. She looked up at her dad then at her mom squeezing their hands. "I love you both so much, but you can't trust him."

Hot tears slid down Peeta's cheeks as he returned his daughter's squeeze. "Who can't we trust, Rue?"

"Dar…"

"Rue," Katniss cried shaking Rue's shoulder. "Baby, please."

Peeta dropped his head laying it against Rue's still form. He continued to hold her against his body not wanting to let her go, but seconds later she faded away slipping from his grip anyway. An anguished cry ripped its way from his chest as his hands found the dagger that now rested on the cold ground. It remained while his daughter's body vanished.

The whole scene unfolded before him, but Haymitch still couldn't believe it had been real. He felt frozen to the spot seeing that girl laying there in Peeta's arms dying. All he could do was watch helplessly. Now, he had to help them cope with the memory of their child dying right before their eyes. His fist priority was getting the dagger from Peeta's death grip.

"Peeta, give me the dagger," Haymitch said taking a step toward Peeta. "Peeta…"

"NO!"

Peeta shook his head gripping the bloody dagger tighter. This was real and the dagger proved it. Rue had been real and she just died in his arms. It was the Capitol's fault this happened. He would make them all pay for the injustice of it all. He slammed the dagger's blade into the hard ground just as the wind began blowing around him.

Katniss's head snapped up feeling the wind slap her in the face. What was happening? Her eyes widened in fear as the swirling circle of light reappeared behind Peeta. The wind swirled violently around them, but it seemed the only one affected by it was Peeta who was the closest to the circle.

"Peeta!"

"Stay back, Katniss," Peeta yelled digging his feet into the ground as leverage.

He had to put some distance between himself and the circle. He inched himself forward using the dagger as an anchor. The force of the wind increased pulling hard at him. His artificial leg slipped on the loose gravel around him slamming his body into the ground. He clawed at the ground as he slid backwards closer to the circle swirling behind him. He slammed the dagger's blade into the ground again holding on to the hilt for dear life realizing Haymitch and Beetee were too far away to help him.

"Peeta, hold on," Katniss cried inching forward on her stomach toward Peeta ignoring Haymitch who was yelling at her to stop. She had just lost Rue. She was not going to lose Peeta as well.

Peeta's head jerked up hearing Katniss's voice calling out to him. He knew what she was doing, but he couldn't let her risk her life yet again to save his own. All he had to do was let go of the dagger and let the circle take him. Yet when he tried to release it he found he couldn't. His hand was frozen to it much like when the electric current froze him to the ladder of a hovercraft. He saw Katniss inch closer toward him and he used all his body weight to push against the dagger.

"Peeta, no," Katniss screamed launching herself toward Peeta grabbing a fistful of his shirt as the dagger came flying out of the ground.

"Katniss, NO! Let me go!"

"No, I can't, Peeta! I won't!"

Peeta struggled to release both the dagger and Katniss's hold on his shirt. He succeeded in pulling her hand free, but it was a moment too late. The wind around them increased lifting them both from the ground and sucking them into the circle's deep depths. He grabbed at Katniss pulling her against his body as they tumbled through the circle. What lay at the other end he had no idea, but this time he would protect her. He would protect her or die trying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story thus far. I'm very happy and honored that you like it. I hope this next chapter will only continue to entertain.**

**As always please read and review**

**Chapter Five: District Thirteen**

Katniss POV

My head feels like it's about to explode as my eyes drift open. What happened? The last thing I remembered was Peeta trying to force me to release him then being sucked into the circle. I rub my head as I slowly sit up then freeze. I recognize this room. I should since I spent a lot of time here recuperating. I was in District Thirteen again.

The infirmary was completely empty except for me. Where was Peeta? My mind begins jumping to many different scenarios, but I shake my head clearing my scattered thoughts. No, if Peeta had waked up before me he'd still be here with me. He wouldn't leave my side.

I take notice of the men standing outside the room. They were watching me intently and spoke in whispers as if I could hear them through the thick glass separating us. If they think I'll sit calmly here like I was some lab rat they've got another thing coming. I narrow my eyes and climb off the bed smiling as they begin scattering from my door. Good, I think, I'll have no problem walking out of this room. Once I was out, my objective would be to find Peeta.

The holding cell Peeta had been in almost a year ago would be my first stop. If he wasn't there then I would start tearing this place apart until I found him. Anyone who tried to stop me would get a face full of my fist. With adrenaline and the training _these_ people gave me coursing through my veins, I open the door to an empty hallway. I make my way quickly but quietly toward the holding cells surprised I haven't passed a single soul. Warning bells sound off in my head, but I ignore them.

Let them come and try to stop me. I'll be ready with or without my bow. I would keep fighting until I found Peeta. I had to get him out of this place. I couldn't lose him again to the hijacking. I knew I would die if I lost him after watching Rue die in our arms.

I reach the hospital cell they had used to hold Peeta. I grab the door handle as the memories come flooding to the surface. Peeta's hate filled gaze that watched me and all the while he waited for the Mutt inside me to appear. I take a quivering breath and open the door. The room is empty. Where are they holding him?

I turn around feeling anger and desperation boiling inside of me. I want to scream his name at the top of my lungs, but that would only alert people to my location. Did it really matter if they knew where I was? They would know soon enough when I walked into Command. I set my jaw and move through the halls toward Command. I reach the door as it opens, and a man steps out. I gasp as the face registers in my mind. It's older but still the same face.

Before I can even think about what I'm doing, my hand lifts and slaps the man's face. I stare daggers at him as the sound echoes down the hall. "Where the HELL is PEETA!"

"Catnip?"

"Don't Catnip me, Gale! Answer the question. WHERE IS PEETA," I scream.

Gale rubs his cheek and shakes his head. "I don't know, Catnip. He's not here. You're not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean you don't know? He came here with me. He has to be here somewhere. PEETA!"

"Katniss, stop. I'm telling you he's not here," Gale said grabbing my shoulders.

I yank myself out of his hands and shake my head. "You're lying!"

A look of pain crosses his face as he stares at me. "When have I ever lied to you, Katniss?"

"When your parachutes killed Prim," I scream. I know I'm being unfair to him, but I simply can't comprehend anything else. I see he's older, but all my mind sees is the same nineteen year old boy creating weapons of destruction. I take a step backwards away from him as my headache intensifies. I fight the nausea threatening to make an appearance. "Where's here," I ask before sliding down the wall into a heap on the cold floor all my energy spent.

"You're in District thirteen, Catnip," Gale replied kneeling down in front of me.

"I know that, Gale. I guess I should have asked when I am."

"Well, thirty-one years have passed since we last saw one another," he answers simply.

Thirty-one years have gone by? That would make him fifty years old now. My eyes glance at his left hand to find nothing but tanned olive skin. He never married. Even after leaving District twelve, he never had the family he wanted to have. My heart breaks for him, but I can't think about this right now. I'm in the future, but neither Peeta nor I are supposed to be here.

"What happened, Gale? How did we get here?"

"Come on, Catnip. Lets get you more comfortable and I'll tell you everything I can," Gale promises pulling me gently to my feet.

"Commander, I don't think that's a good idea," a balding man of around forty-five said looking first at me then Gale.

"Did I ask your opinion, Jackson," Gale demands.

"No, sir, you didn't, but it's dangerous."

"I know that, Jackson. I will only tell her need to know. Now back off, Solider," Gale commands as he leads me away from everyone.

"Commander?" I ask once we are alone in the hallway.

"Yeah, it seems my military experience is highly prized. I run thirteen now," he explained as we entered the hospital wing.

"Oh," I say before I sit down on the bed.

"Now, where to begin," he says once the nurse who just gave me a shot for the headache leaves us alone.

"The beginning would be a good place to start."

"Well, what do you know?" Gale asks watching me intently.

"What do you mean?" I ask avoiding his gray eyes.

"What did Rue tell you?"

My eyes snap up at the sound of her name. "What?"

Gale lays a hand across my feet still starring intently at me. "Yes, Katniss, I know about Rue. I sent her to you only because she begged me to."

"You sent her?"

"Yes, I sent her. What did she tell you?"

My mind is in complete knots. Gale had sent Rue to me and Peeta. If she had been stuck in the middle of a Hunger Game how had he done it? "She never got the chance to really tell us anything."

"Us?"

"Peeta and I. We both saw her, but she wouldn't tell us much. She tried to tell us not to trust someone named Dar something."

I watch Gale curse under his breath and run a hand through his graying hair. "She was supposed to only see you not both of you."

"Why?"

"You know how fast the Capitol catches on to things, Katniss. They figured it out. How she disappeared off their radar," Gale ground out.

"What are you talking about, Gale? Have the Games started again?"

He sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, they started again when Rue was six."

"And they were in that arena. Rue and Finn were reaped and died there," I state as my stomach twists into knots.

"Finn? How do you know about him?"

"The last time Peeta and I saw Rue. She said she couldn't save him. Gale, she died in our arms," I cry as tears swell up in my eyes then slid down my face.

Gale's face visibly drains of its color. "She's dead?"

I nod my head and wipe the tears from my face. "Yes. She died then vanished from existence. Who's this Dar person?"

"Darius Thatcher. He's the one Rue was warning you about. You can't trust him no matter what, Katniss. He's vile, ruthless, and above all dangerous."

"Gale, my head really hurts. Can we please stop talking in circles? Tell me everything you can from the beginning."

Gale nods his head and begins the story not long after Peeta and I return to District twelve. In the original history it took years for Peeta and me to come back together. It was a struggle for both of us, but much harder for Peeta because of the hijacking. The love we had for each other bound us together, and no matter how much Peeta tried to walk away from me I wouldn't let him. The breakthrough came when lost in a flashback Peeta kissed me instead of trying to kill me. Apparently, Gale still didn't trust Peeta around me, and he had us both watched for my own protection.

It was after that moment that Peeta's flashbacks occurred less and less. They were replaced with his lips and love. We were married a year later. Twelve years past before Rue was born then Finnick four years after that. I was thirty-six and the mother of two precious children. All the while, Gale continued to watch from a distance.

His voice catches and I watch a wave of different emotions cross his face as he continues the story. He comes into both Rue and Finn's life at the same time as the Hunger Games return. I ask him what happens, but he refuses to answer me. He simply says things get bad again but doesn't elaborate further. He fast forwards to Rue at the age of sixteen and Finn twelve being reaped for this year's Hunger Games.

I sit in silence for a few minutes trying to process a life I haven't even lived yet. "That doesn't explain how you sent Rue into the past or how Peeta and I got here."

"All I can say is the communication cuff Rue wore was the link. It was a breakthrough Beetee made completely by accident. Over the years, I worked very hard to get a stable wormhole created from that accident."

My eyes widen in shock. "She was a lab rat testing a theory? Gale, how could you do that to her?"

"She knew how dangerous it was, Catnip. The problem was we both knew she and Finn would be reaped this year."

"How? How could you possibly know?"

"Darius Thatcher or should I say President Thatcher told all of Panem. When Rue realized she and Finn would be going into the arena she begged me to find a way for her to get to you. I told her I'd go, but she insisted I was needed here. If it didn't work then she'd be dead either way. She was determined to get Finn out alive."

"Okay, so how did Peeta and I get here? The cuff Rue was wearing vanished with her when she died."

"I don't know. Did she have anything else with her?"

"Just the dagger," I croak seeing the bloody image again.

"Then it had to be the dagger. The Capitol must have planted it in the arena once they figured out what Rue was doing. They probably programmed it to bring whoever was in its possession to them at a designated time."

Icy cold chills suddenly ran down my body. Peeta. Oh, my God, they had Peeta. My eyes must be reflecting my terror because Gale has moved so he could squeeze my shoulder. I look up at him and he nods his head confirming my suspicion.

"Yes, Katniss, they have him. They must if he's not here with you. We suspected the Capitol was up to something when our machine's power spiked to dangerous levels. I guess we know what they were doing now. What I don't understand is how you got here when we had no control over the wormhole."

"What do you mean?"

"The wormhole is designed to work much like a telephone connection. Once a connection is made the destination can't be changed. If the Capitol opened that wormhole, then you should have ended up there with Peeta. What do you remember?"

I close my eyes concentrating on the last moments before waking up in thirteen. "I remember the light was blinding, and I couldn't hear much. Peeta held on to me as we tumbled through then I woke up here."

"It had to be the spike," Gale said leaning back in his chair.

"Why?"

"Because it was after that spike a wormhole opened in Command and you came flying out."

"Like the wormhole split itself bringing me here and taking Peeta on to the Capitol."

"Exactly, but if Peeta was holding you he must have pushed you away from him at the exact moment of the split."

I shake my head before massaging my temples. "I don't know. I don't remember."

"Get some rest, Catnip. We'll figure this out."

My eyes snap up to Gale's face. How could he tell me to rest when Peeta was probably being tortured yet again? "I can't rest, Gale. Not until I know Peeta is safe."

"I know that, Katniss. Now that I know he's here too I'll do everything in my power to rescue him. I promise, but you'll be no good to him exhausted."

"Gale, how long have I been here?"

Gale sighs as he drops his head. Just the simple action scares me to death. "You've been here for five days, Catnip."

I cover my face with my hands as my shoulders shake uncontrollably. I've been here safe for five days, but Peeta has possibly been going through hell for those same days. This can't be happening to us. I suddenly wish our roles were reversed. I wish Peeta had been sent here while I went to the Capitol and to Darius Thatcher. My hands drop as the sting of a needle registers in my fogged mind.

"Gale, what have you done?" I ask as I feel the effects of the drug begin to take effect.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. You need your rest. And I know your determination when you make up your mind. You wouldn't get five miles in your current state," he said as he laid my body down on the bed.

I struggle against the drug pulling me under, but I know it's no use. Tears slide down my cheeks as I stare up at Gale. "I want Peeta," I whisper as I slide deeper under the drug's influence.

"I know," he says as my world goes dark.

I wake with a start all alone again. It takes several minutes for the fog surrounding my brain to lift. Once my thoughts were clear, I immediately jump off the bed. I had to find Gale. I wouldn't sit by and allow Peeta to stay in the Capitol's hands another day. If he wouldn't approve a rescue mission then I would go to the Capitol alone. I walk into Command without knocking and step right into the middle of a conversation.

"I'm sorry Commander, but it's too risky to go in to save one boy who isn't even from this time," a soldier I think his name was Jackson said.

His words anger me, and I narrow my eyes as I step forward. "Then you clearly don't know Peeta Mellark or me for that matter. His life is very much worth saving. If none of you will help me then I'll go alone. But I'll be damned if I allow him to be tortured more by the Capitol!"

Jackson turns toward me with a determined expression on his face. "Forgive me Mrs. Mellark, but I will not send my soldiers on a suicide mission for one man."

I'm taken by surprise with the title of Peeta's wife, but Gale had said Peeta and I marry so why not run with it. I lean down on the table to stare this man down. "As I just said Soldier Jackson, if you didn't help me I'd go alone. I will have my husband back with or without you," I spat seeing Gale flinch slightly. I couldn't think about his feelings for me right now. I had to stay focused for Peeta's sake.

"That is your choice, Mrs. Mellark," Jackson said not budging on his decision

"Jackson, the final decision lies with me, and we can't leave Peeta Mellark there to die. I want you to put a team together to rescue him."

Jackson looks from Gale to me then back to Gale clearly not happy with his decision. "Sir, what does it matter if Peeta Mellark dies now or when he's supposed to in the past?"

"It matters to me, Jackson!"

"His death clearly won't change anything for us," Jackson continued to insist.

Gale moved so fast I had no idea he had until Jackson's upper body slammed down onto the table. "Look at her, Jackson! Do you remember who looks like her? Let me remind you… Rue and Finnick Mellark! You do know how much they meant to me don't you? If Peeta Mellark dies they will never be born! If that happens I will lose the last connection to this woman I'll ever have!"

Gale's words hit me like a ton of bricks. He didn't just enter Rue and Finn's life. He became apart of it. I watch him release his hold on Jackson and turn his back on us all. I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat as I move slowly around the table. "Peeta and I are dead here aren't we?"

Gale slowly lifts his head to look at me before he nods. "Yes, you're both dead. When your mother couldn't handle raising Rue and Finn I stepped in and took them. What choice did I have, Catnip? I loved you, and they were apart of you."

"When?" I ask in a whisper.

Gale shook his head before taking my shoulders in his hands. "I can't tell you that, Catnip. I promised you we'd rescue Peeta, and I will keep that promise. Jackson, you have your orders."

I allow Gale to lead me from Command like a small child. I wouldn't have been able to navigate the corridors on my own now. Not with my mind so jumbled and confused. I just can't comprehend the fact sometime after both Rue and Finn are born both Peeta and I die. Was that what Rue meant when she said she wanted to fix a wrong while there was still time? A thought occurs to me as Gale stops in front of my temporary sleeping quarters.

"Darius Thatcher is the reason we die isn't he?"

"Katniss, you know I can't answer that."

"So, you can tell me not to trust the guy, but you can't tell me if he kills me, Peeta, and our kids?"

"I've said all I can say, Catnip. You and Peeta have to figure it out from there."

"If we can save him," I say softly as I wrap my arms around my chest.

"We will. I got to go back to Command. You going to be all right?" he asked concern radiating from his gray eyes.

I smile as I nod my head. "I will be once I have Peeta here safe with me."

I watch Gale walk away, and I know what I have to do. With my mind made up, I make my way through the corridors until I reach the elevator that will take me to the surface. I walk inside and hold the door open finding the camera with my eyes. I stare right at it before bringing the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips then push them toward the camera. The door shuts and I silently ask both Peeta and Gale to forgive me as the elevator rises upward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Back in the Capitol's Hands**

Peeta's POV

"Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, what are we going to do with you?"

My eyes open to the same cell I have spent the last five days in. My arms are stretched out across the bed each with an IV buried deep into my veins. I shiver as the cool air in the room caresses my bared chest. The electrodes connected to my skin once silent now vibrate with power waiting for the switch to be turned, so they could once again send their deadly volts into my body.

"What do you want from me, Thatcher? I have repeatedly told you I don't know anything about District thirteen. Do you want me to start lying? I'll be more than happy to lie if it will get you to stop electrocuting me," I growl in disgust.

"Such fire you have, Peeta. I had forgotten just how strong you really are. Fine, so you won't tell me about District thirteen, but what about the girl? What can you tell me about her?"

"What girl?" I ask knowing he spoke of Rue. I wouldn't tell this vile creature of a man anything about my daughter. He could torture me to the brink of death, and I still wouldn't tell him anything. My lie was rewarded with a jolt of electricity from the electrodes. I can't prevent the cry of pain from escaping my mouth while my body jerks as the current travels through it. My face and chest is slick with sweat and I'm left panting once the current is shut off.

"I have warned you about lying to me, Peeta. I know you met Rue. How else can you explain you arriving here," Thatcher taunts leaning down to stare into my eyes.

I shake my head and lick my dry lips. "I don't know anything. She never said anything about the future except that she was my daughter." That wasn't a lie, but not completely the whole truth either.

"She never spoke about the rebellion?"

"No, she didn't." Rebellion? Is another war about to begin?

"I find that hard to believe, Peeta. Why would she travel to the past to see you and Katniss if not to tell you about the rebellion?"

"I don't know, but she didn't say anything about it." He doesn't know what thirteen is up to, I think. My mind races as I continue to have a stare down with Thatcher. If there's another rebellion in progress then hopefully Katniss ended up somewhere safe.

"All right, Peeta, lets say she didn't tell you anything about the rebellion. What did she say about Gale Hawthorne?"

"What? Nothing." What does he have to do with any of this?

Thatcher smiled as he sat back. "Why do you do this to yourself, Peeta? I know she told you about the man who raised her. How he was a much better father than you."

I stare at him as colors begin to shatter. "No," I scream. I can feel the Tracker Jacker venom enter my system. My eyes slam shut, and I pull on my restraints. God, not again. The electrodes come to life sending electricity through me intensifying the pain from the venom.

"Sir, you're killing him."

The electrodes shut off and my body sags against the bed as both sweat and blood soak the white sheets. I wince as Thatcher grabs a fistful of hair and yanks my head off the bed. I see three of him, but am determined to piss him off. I spit into the middle Thatcher's face and am rewarded with my head hitting the bed before he punches me in the face. My head snaps to the left from the impact, but I can't help laughing. Pain radiates through my entire body, but the shocked look on his face was worth it.

"Laugh while you can, Peeta. You will tell me what I want to know or I will kill you," Thatcher said flicking the switch to the electrodes.

Electrical current surges through me as I scream in agony. My body continues to thrash around long after my voice is gone, but still the electrodes fry my skin. Just when I think my heart can't take much more, the power is turned off. I welcome the black oblivion that soon surrounds me like a long lost friend.

"_Peeta, why do you try so hard to keep me bottled up? I can help us you know."_

_I stare at myself in disbelief. This is the first time I've laid eyes on the version of me everyone else sees when the flashbacks take over. Except for the black eyes and sadistic smile, he was a dead ringer for me. But who was I kidding? He is me._

"_By killing people. You tried to kill Katniss several times. You even tried to kill Rue."_

"_Hey, I didn't know she was our kid," Venom said. I didn't want to call him me. There was only one Peeta Mellark and I was him not this Mutt version of me._

"_It doesn't matter who she was."_

"_Oh, please, you're not going all righteous on me are you, Peeta? You killed a person before I even came into the picture."_

_He was right. I had killed someone before Snow threw him into my life. Brutus's face fills my mind and I'm thrust back to that night. I hated Beetee's plan from the beginning. I didn't want to be separated from Katniss. How was I supposed to keep her safe if she wasn't at my side?_

_I had little choice in the matter and Katniss kissing me that final time felt like it was just that. Then she and Johanna are gone leaving me with Beetee and Finnick at the lightning tree. Beetee asked me for my knife and without hesitation I hand it over. I may not like his plan, but I trusted him. It's not long after the girls have left that the wire goes slack. My heart hammers in my chest while my mind cries out for Katniss._

_Was she all right? What had happened? Who cut the wire? I start to move toward the slope when Finnick grabs my arm. He tells me to stay put that he'd go check on the girls. My eyes narrow but before I can protest he's gone._

_That's when all hell breaks loose. One minute it's just me and Beetee then the next Chaff is crashing out of the jungle at me. I have no weapon but my strength. I set my feet ready to throw him over my shoulder when he turns his back on me and tosses a spear my way._

"_I thought you might need that," Chaff says as Brutus and Enobaria step out behind us._

_I turn just as Enobaria's knife slashed Beetee below the crook of his elbow. With him down she focuses on me while Brutus focuses on Chaff. We back away from them blocking blows then deliver blows of our own. I get in one lucky strike hitting Enobaria in the leg with my spear. She looks down shocked that I actually wounded her. That's when I notice Chaff and Brutus have vanished._

_Enobaria takes a swipe at me with her knife causing me to duck. She takes a moment to rip the spear from her leg, drop it on the ground, then run off into the jungle. I don't have time to question why she stopped fighting or take the spear with her when the cannon goes off. Katniss, my mind yells and I don't hesitate to think about what I'm doing. I have to make sure she's still alive._

"_Katniss! Katniss!"_

_It's after my second yell that I hear her, but she's far away from me. Her voice sounded like it came from the lightning tree, but why would she be there? Then I remember Beetee lying there wounded probably dying, and I start moving toward them in the dark with the spear in my hand. I make it three steps when Brutus comes charging at me sword above his head ready to strike me down. I don't think I just shove the tip of the spear into the soft flesh of Brutus's body and using his forward motion heave him over my head. After the cannon sounds signaling his death, I cry out for Katniss again._

_She doesn't answer this time, but I know the direction I must go. I move toward the lightning tree as the strike happens. I'm blown backwards by the force of the force field exploding. I'm frozen on my back forced to watch the bombs drop, and the hovercraft take Katniss's body out of the destroyed arena. Now I know she was rescued by the rebels, but then my first thought was I had failed to save her. I had just lost my Mockingjay._

"_Now, that's what I'm talking about," Venom said clapping me on the back._

_I move away from him. "You think I'm proud of that?"_

_Venom shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Peeta, it was kill or be killed. You made a choice to kill Brutus. I know it was to save Katniss. I get that. But Peeta, you still made the choice to kill him."_

"_Yes, I made the choice! Now, shut up and leave me alone!"_

_Venom smiled and nodded his head. "I've touched a nerve. Good. If you refuse to let me out use that anger to our advantage. Get angry, Peeta!"_

"Hold on, Peeta. We're getting you out of here."

I groan in pain as my eyes blink open. All I want to do is go back into my oblivion, but the voice above me won't allow that to happen. He keeps telling me to stay awake at least until they can get me away from the Capitol. Is that where I've been? I figured that's where I was, but being stuck in the same room for days I had no idea. Hands gently shake me, and my eyes snap open as pain radiates down my body.

The face I see isn't the face I expected to see. His hair was grayer, but it now matched his gray eyes. I feel Venom chomping at the bit to get out. I snap my eyes shut fighting both him and the pain ripping through my body. Trembling and slick with sweat; I shove Gale away from me once one of my arms is free of its restraint.

"Get away from me, Gale," I growl weakly.

"Peeta, I'm trying to help you," he returned.

The shaking increases with the added effort of trying to fight Venom off. In my weakened state, I feel myself slip away deep into myself as Venom surfaces. My eyes open and I know they have dilated to black orbs. I have no control over my limbs and am forced to watch Venom ball my fist. He pulls it back then lets it fly connecting with Gale's jaw. I welcome the knockout drug injected into my arm, but Venom fights knowing he'll be caged again once I wake up.

"You took her from me!"

"Who are you talking about, Peeta? I haven't taken anyone from you," Gale said rubbing his jaw.

"Rue… You took Rue from me," Venom yells before we succumb to the drug and pass out.

I wake in the same cell from almost a year ago. I recognized it immediately. I was back in District thirteen, and a prisoner yet again. I flex my hands thankful the burns on my chest had been treated causing me no more pain, but find my wrists secured in restraints. Now that I knew of Venom's existence, I could hear him yelling at me in anger. I'll have to talk to someone about getting him removed, I think, as the door to my cell opens.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, boy," a man in his early seventies said.

I look up at the man and my mouth fell open in shock. It couldn't be him. With the amount of alcohol he had consumed over his life there was no way it was him. "Haymitch, is that you?"

Haymitch frowned slightly. "I would hope so, boy. How do you feel?"

"Confused," I answered moving my wrists making the restraints jiggle.

"I can imagine. Look, I'm sorry about those, but Gale won't let them come off until we're sure…"

"That I'm not going to attack him again. Yeah, I expected that," I say finishing Haymitch's sentence.

"Why did you anyway?"

"Oh, that was Darius Thatcher's doing. He gave me more Tracker Jacker venom then suggested Gale was a better father to Rue than I had been. The conditioning took over from there when I saw Gale."

"Rue? Oh, that's right; Gale told me she was going to try to see Katniss. I guess she ended up seeing you too. I heard about her and Finnick's deaths. I'm sorry, Peeta. She loved you and Katniss very much, but she had you for only a short time," Haymitch said shaking his head.

"How long?" I ask as another question enters my mind. If Haymitch was here then who had been Rue and Finn's mentor?

"What?"

I watch Haymitch's expression change from memory to confusion. I knew I'd have to tread carefully over this subject. Haymitch could realize he was revealing too much information at any time which would cause him to stop talking. "How long did Rue have me?"

"Six years," Haymitch answered without thinking as the door banged open causing both him and me to jump.

"I think that's enough, Haymitch," Gale said looking sternly at the old man.

Haymitch nodded his head as he patted my arm. "You hand in there, Peeta."

"I will, Haymitch. Thanks," I said watching my old mentor leave the room knowing I would never know the answer to my other question.

Gale glared at me before saying, "Peeta, what are you doing? Didn't Rue tell you it was dangerous to know too much about the future?"

I returned Gale's glare with one of my own. "She did, but that was information I needed to know."

Gale shook his head before running a hand through his gray hair. "I should have told her no."

I frowned not liking the sound of that statement. "Who?"

Gale's gray eyes find my concerned blue eyes and sighed in aggravation. "Rue. I should have told her no when she wanted to travel to the past to see you and Katniss. But I could never deny her anything," he said softly.

"Thank you, Gale."

"For what?"

"For taking care of my little girl and son after Katniss and I die," I say connecting the dots of Haymitch's and Thatcher's statements.

Gale nodded his head as he took a seat in a nearby chair. "You're welcome, Peeta. But I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done yourself if our roles were reversed."

"True, but you were there when they needed someone the most," I agreed. "So, when do these come off?" I ask rattling my restraints.

"Soon," Gale promised. "We just need to observe you for another day."

"To make sure I'm me and not still under the influence of the hijacking," I say nodding my head knowing Gale's answer.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. It's for your safety just as much as ours," Gale said hitting a button on the bed bringing me into a sitting position.

I nod my head, wince slightly, and glance over at the door. Was Katniss outside waiting for Gale to leave before coming inside to see me? I noticed Gale watching me so I asked the question. "Where's Katniss? Is she here?"

"We don't know where Katniss is."

I lunge forward only to be held in place by the restraints. "What? She's supposed to be here where she's safe! How long has she been missing?"

"How did you know she was here?"

I glare at Gale while my hands flex into fists then release only to flex again. "Where else could she have ended up when I shoved her into the split in the wormhole?"

"So, you did push her into the split. Peeta, you could have killed her. What if that split had collapsed?"

"I went with my gut, Gale. The path we were falling through was getting darker. I thought it had collapsed, so when the split happened I shoved Katniss away from me hoping to save her life. Now, answer my question. How long has she been gone?"

"Twelve days. She left the same day we rescued you from the Capitol. We have no idea where she's gone. I thought she went to twelve…"

"Then let me go, so I can help you find her," I demand pulling against the restraints again.

"I can't do that, Peeta. I'm sorry," Gale said avoiding my gaze.

"Why not? What's happened?"

"We think she's dead."

I felt all the color drain from my face. No, it wasn't true. Katniss wasn't dead. She couldn't be not after everything we'd been through. "How?"

"The Capitol bombed twelve again five days after we got you back," Gale said letting the words sink in. "If she had been there when…"

I nod my head not wanting to hear any more. Hot tears fall as my heart shatters into a million pieces. I simply couldn't comprehend the knowledge that she was dead. I would never see her or Rue ever again. My family was truly gone forever. My Mockingjay had lost her voice and wings.

The door burst open as a soldier entered starring first at me then focusing on Gale. "We found her, but so has Thatcher."

"What?" I ask.

The man turns his attention toward me. "I said we found your wife, Mr. Mellark. She's alive, but if Thatcher gets to her first…"

"Let me go NOW!" I demand.

Gale nodded his head and I feel the restraints open releasing me. "Jackson, gather the men. We leave in five minutes."

Jackson nodded his head. "Yes, sir," he said leaving the room.

I rub my wrists before focusing on Gale. "I'm coming with you."

"I know. I'm not going to stop you from going, Peeta. You love her as much as she loves you," Gale said rising to his feet and heading for the door.

I get up off the bed and follow behind Gale slamming the door behind me. I would never go back into that room ever again. My first priority was getting Katniss then I'd deal with riding myself of Venom. Hold on Mockingjay, I'm coming. I promise I'm coming for you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I want to thank you guys for reviewing. I'm so happy to have you reading my story, and I hope you will continue reading in the chapters to come. **

**As always, please read and review**

**Chapter Seven: Nice Surprise or Is It**

Katniss POV

_Katniss and Peeta Mellark were found dead in their Capitol hotel room this morning. Their deaths have been ruled as a murder/suicide. The Victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games leave behind two small children. We'll continue our report as more information about this tragic event becomes available._

My eyes snap open and I wince as pain radiates down the left side of my body. It's been twelve days since I left District 13, and I'm no closer to getting back there. Was Peeta there now? Was he safe? My breath comes out in pants as I slowly sit up. I go back over the last few days surprised that I'm still alive.

_It took a couple of days to travel from thirteen back to twelve. Once I arrived I felt as though I had never left. The district looked to be in the same disrepair as it had in my time. How could Paylor allow this to continue? Why would she not change things for the people of District 12? I thought the new medical factory would help, but apparently it won't unless I can change it._

_The very day I arrived in District 12 I went straight to the Justice building. If there was any information about Peeta and my death, that's where it would be. The stories I found on the subject were all the same. Peeta and I had gone to the Capitol for some new treatment for his flashbacks. The night after his first treatment he had a major flashback and in a fit of rage snapped my neck. He then came out of it realizing what he had done and killed himself. If not for the fact of the kids I could believe the even to happen just like it was reported._

_Except I know Peeta better than most people, and he would never leave our children parentless. He would accept his punishment and even hate himself for the rest of his life, but he wouldn't abandon our children if he could help it. No, the story the Capitol spun sounded just like that a story. There was more to the situation than meets the eye. If I was going to find out the truth then I would have to go to the Capitol._

_I had just gotten into the forest when the first bomb fell. The shockwave of both the bomb going off and the coal residue exploding threw me off my feet. I flew through the air slamming into a nearby tree dislocating my left shoulder. The pain was excruciating, but I knew I couldn't stay where I was for very long as the bombs continued to fall. I kept my feet moving taking me deeper into the forest praying the bombs wouldn't be dropped on top of me. I was near the lake when I stopped and looked over my shoulder._

_In the afternoon sun I could see the land was ablaze. I held my left arm as I fought the nausea engulfing me. My home was being destroyed yet again by the Capitol. What could they have done to deserve this retribution from the Capitol? I turn my back on the sight since there isn't anything I could do for them. I walked to a nearby tree slamming my shoulder back into place before sinking to my knees as I vomited._

_I thought the pain of my shoulder being dislocated was bad, but the pain after snapping it back into place was worse. As the dry heaves subsided, I pulled myself to my feet. The forest wasn't safe after dark when you didn't have any weapons. I made it one step before the forest spun out of control dropping me to my knees. The last thought that crossed my mind as I blacked out was of Peeta._

_When I woke up I found myself not on the forest floor, but inside my concrete house. How had I gotten here? I knew I never regained consciousness before now nor was I in any condition to get myself here alone. Was I in the hands of the Capitol? If that was the case why would they bring me here instead of taking me straight to the Capitol itself? I freeze as the door opened knowing I had no way to defend myself._

"_This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Katniss."_

"Katniss, are you all right?"

I look over at a grown up Rory Hawthorne and nod my head slightly. The moment I saw him those days before I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. I was happy to see him, but sad because of the bombing in twelve. He probably lost someone he loved helping me. Much to my surprise, he told me he never married. I couldn't imagine a Hawthorne male never marrying, but then my mind drifts back to Gale.

"Yeah, I'm all right, Rory. I'm still sore," I say gently swinging my legs over the small bed. "How long have you been here?"

"A few weeks," he answers. "I couldn't watch the Games this year."

I nod my head in understanding. "I wouldn't have been able to watch Rue and Finn in that arena either. Why didn't you go to thirteen with Gale?"

Rory's surprised gray eyes tell me he wasn't expecting me to know about either Rue or Finn. "Because, of Mom, Vick, and Posy. They wouldn't leave twelve."

"Oh, God, Rory, they weren't…"

Rory shook his head. "No, they weren't in twelve when the bombs fell. They are all in the Capitol actually. Posy just gave birth to twins."

I smile relieved to hear Rory's family at least was safe in this messed up world. "That's great, Rory."

"Yeah, it's great for them until the age of twelve," Rory spat.

I feel a pang of pain in my heart thinking of the chance Rory's niece's or nephew's going into an arena like Rue and Finn. No, it won't happen. If it's in my power to fix this awful mess I will do it. "I won't let that happen to them, Rory. I'll find a way to change it."

"How are you going to do that? The chain reaction has all ready started."

"What chain reaction?"

"The one that brings this all about."

I stare at Rory as confusion enters my gray eyes. "I don't understand. According to Rue there was still time to fix this."

Rory shook his head as he ran a hand through his dark hair that had slight hints of gray mixed into it. "I don't see how, but you know I can't talk about it. I need to get you back to thirteen and Gale. You need to go home."

"No, Rory, I need to know what's going on, so I can save all our families," I insist.

"Well, I can't tell you, Katniss."

"Fine, I'll get the information from the Capitol," I snap slowly standing up so not to jar my left arm.

"Then you'll die. Thatcher would love to get his hands on you again anyway," Rory snapped back at me.

"Again?"

Rory glared at me then closed his eyes. "Damn it Katniss, stop doing that," he yelled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Doing what?"

"You know damn well what," he said opening his eyes again to glare at me. "I can't tell you anything about the future. How did you get here anyway?"

"I don't know. Rue showed up dying and there wasn't anything Peeta or I could do to help her. We watched her die in our arms then a wormhole opened up behind us sucking us into it. I thought it was Gale's wormhole when I woke up in thirteen, but now I think it was the Capitol's."

"Peeta is here too?"

"Yes, and hopefully he's now safe in thirteen with Gale."

"This just keeps getting better and better. What were you two thinking?"

Getting a lecture from Rory isn't what I'm wanting right now. What I need is information to help my family, but my anger lashes out. "We weren't thinking, Rory! I had just watched my sixteen year old daughter die in my arms, and that wormhole was pulling Peeta into it! I couldn't lose him too!"

"Katniss, I'm sorry. I don't have a right to be angry with you. This is hard for me too since I was at your funeral."

"Well, it's not easy for me to know I'm dead," I say moving slowly toward the door of the house. Each step sending jolts of pain through me as I brace my left arm against my chest.

"I know," Rory replied stepping past me to open the door.

The moment the door is opened a fist appears connecting with Rory's jaw. I yell his name and begin to move toward him when I'm grabbed by strong hands. The pain in my injured shoulder brings a scream to my lips. The grip lessens slightly, but I'm still held against the soldier's chest. I'm forced to stare up at a man with cruel eyes as he enters the house.

"Katniss Everdeen Mellark, what can I say except how happy I am to see you."

Who was this man? How did he know my name? A part of me doesn't want to know the answer, but I had to ask anyway. "Who are you?"

"Darius Thatcher. It's a pleasure to meet you yet again, Katniss."

"As in President Darius Thatcher?"

"Ah, finally, I get the respect I deserve from you. Yes, I'm one in the same."

"Well, I'd say it was a pleasure to make our acquaintance, but it would be a lie."

Darius Thatcher laughed as he clapped his hands together. "And still so honest. I miss that, Katniss." He sighed as he glanced down at Rory. "I should have him killed on principle, but I think I'll leave him alive. I want Gale and Peeta to know who has taken you away," he said giving me a smile that froze my blood.

What did he plan to do to me before he killed me? Just the thought of all the many different possibilities terrified me. I couldn't show this man how much he scared me. I had to remain strong and unmoving. I narrow my eyes and lift my chin in defiance.

The smile vanished so fast I was unprepared for the hand that landed against my cheek. "You will only defy me for so long, Katniss," he growled. "Let's go before our other guests arrive," he ordered stepping out of the house. "I have a surprise for you, Katniss. I think you're going to love it."

I bite my lip as my shoulder is jostled around. "If it's from you then I know I'll hate it," I say panting.

Thatcher comes up short and grabs my chin painfully. "You may hate it Katniss, but I will love every minute of it," he said giving my injured shoulder a squeeze with his other hand.

A scream of pain rips from my throat as black spots dot my vision. I can't pass out. I have to see where Thatcher is taking me if I have any hope of escaping. He squeezes a bit harder and my world goes dark.

I wake to the sound of Mockingjays singing. I open my eyes starring at the tree canopy above me. Where was I? I touch my left shoulder gently to find no pain at all. Why would Darius Thatcher fix the injury when he could use it against me? It didn't make any more sense than hearing the Mockingjays above me.

I push myself into a sitting position and freeze. The sight before me is one I never wanted to see again. But there it sat in all its golden glory. The Cornucopia. I'm back in an arena, but not just any arena. I'm in the same arena from Peeta and my first Game. Had it survived all these years or had Darius Thatcher rebuilt it?

Thatcher's last words ring in my ears as I climb to my feet. _"I have a surprise for you, Katniss. I think you're going to love it."_ I step out of the protection of the trees and see the lake to my right as I slowly approach the Cornucopia. The lake confirms my fears. I know this arena, but why did he put me here?

"What are you still doing here?"

Peeta's voice hits me like a ton of bricks. This is why Thatcher put me here. He wanted to make me watch him kill first Peeta, then me. I turn around to face Peeta who stands ten yards from me. "What?"

"What are you still doing here?" he hisses at me. I stare at him as a trickle of water drips off a sting under his ear. His whole body is soaked from being wet. "Are you mad?" He's prodding me with the shaft of the spear now having covered the ten yards quickly. I stand there before him, but he's pushing at me. He shoves me away from him hard. "Run!" he screams. "Run!"

I shake my head and open my mouth to say no but no sound comes out. How could he demand me to leave him again to fight alone? Were there others here besides Peeta and myself? If so were they watching and waiting for their chance to attack us? "I won't leave you, Peeta. I won't do that," I finally say.

His hand reaches up to gently caress the cheek Thatcher slapped I don't know how long before. I lean my fact against his hand and look up into his blue eyes. "Please Katniss, get out of here," he whispers before vanishing right before my eyes.

I stare at the spot Peeta stood not five seconds ago in shock. Where did he go? My mind is a jumble of thoughts and none of them make any sense to me. When I saw him I could have sworn he was wet. Wet like he had been after I dropped the Tracker Jacker nest on him and the Careers. It's then that I realize he wasn't real.

He wasn't my Peeta. He wasn't my Boy with the Bread. But I could feel the heat radiating from his hand as he caressed my face. If he wasn't real, then how did he touch me and I feel it? The only answer I could come up with was this was app part of Thatcher's surprise. If Thatcher recreated Peeta then did he recreate them all?

Was I truly alone in this arena? I would find the answer to that question soon enough. Because I was either alone, or I had an arena full of Tribute Mutts out there all programmed to kill me with no ally this time. "Let the Seventy-Seventh Hunger Games begin."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I want to thank Julesa329, Veronique2, ShadowCrystal26, TheNewKatnissEverdeen, Dani Hartley, and Guest for your wonderful reviews as well as following my story.**

**I'd also like to thank Caitlindancer, Phatty177, Amanthya, Cheergirl96, Cscorpia, Katnssinme, IluvLot'sOfThings-StarWars, Tuvabjrndal, Likeyoucare11, Torygirl, BurlesonsPride, Mirage Rules, Lukehelica, AjGirl15, Sibunagirl-0331, Pokips, and Greenpapaya for all following my story.**

**You guys are what keep me writing knowing I have people enjoying the story I'm weaving. I can't wait to see what else you all have to say and I hope you will continue enjoying The Games We Play. As always please read and review.**

**Chapter Eight: The Rescue**

Peeta's POV

The hovercraft ride from thirteen back to twelve only took thirty minutes, but they were the most agonizing thirty minutes of my life. All I could think about was getting to Katniss before Thatcher. The moment we landed we were surrounded by survivors. Gale quickly went into Commander mode and split his men into two groups. Jackson, Gale, myself, and a soldier named Roberts would go get Katniss while the others would asses the situation. Within five minutes our small group was deep in the forest heading in the direction of the lake.

We walk in silence but it's not long before I'm dying to ask the question bugging me. "How long have you known Katniss was at the lake?"

Gale looks at me like I'm insane for asking such a thing. "I didn't know, Peeta. I just found out at the same time you did. Our informant said he couldn't leave her any sooner to report in."

"Is she all right?"

"I honestly don't know. He didn't elaborate."

"He?"

"Yes, my younger brother Rory," Gale answered.

I nod my head feeling slightly better that it was a member of Gale's family that found Katniss. We crest the hill separating us from the lake and I freeze in my tracks. Something is very wrong here. The front door to the small house is standing wide open. Even from this distance, my eye sight is very good. I don't wait for Gale to catch on before I take off running for the small house.

My heart is pounding very hard in my chest once I reach the door and peer inside. If Thatcher is waiting to shoot me I don't care as long as Katniss is all right. Instead of Katniss or Thatcher, I find a man laying on the floor a bruise forming along the right side of his face. Other than the bruise, he appeared to be fine. He was breathing, but where was Katniss? I hear Gale behind me cursing obscenities and saying it could be a trap, but I ignore him.

I step inside and put a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "Rory, wake up."

"Damn it Peeta, when I say stop… Rory!"

I move away as Gale kneels down beside his brother who was waking up. "Where's Katniss, Rory?" I ask once the man is sitting up.

Rory looks at me and does a double take as though remembering he was supposed to know I was there. "Thatcher has her. How the hell did he get that information, Gale? I used a secured line when I contacted you."

Gale shook his head as he helped Rory to his feet. "I don't know. I was told that we had heard from you, but somehow Thatcher also received the information of your location."

Rory glared up at Gale and shook his head. "Then you have a mole in your ranks, Gale. Because there is no way Thatcher tapped my line to you," he said moving away from Gale.

I could hear Venom demanding me to get mad and lash out. I ignore him the best way I can, but my hands move on their own grabbing Rory by the front of his shirt. "Why did you wait so long, Rory? She'd be safe now if you hadn't waited," I snap.

"She had a dislocated shoulder, Peeta. The simplest of movements brought her to tears. I didn't think she could make the two day hike to thirteen in that condition," Rory snapped back.

Gale grabs me from behind trying to pull me off his brother, but I shove him off of me before releasing Rory. It wasn't his fault, but I'm still angry that Katniss is in danger once again. I feel so helpless, but I had to let go of this anger before Venom got the upper hand and took over. I catch sight of a glass sitting on the hearth, and reach over grabbing it in my hand. With a yell of pure furry, I throw it against the opposite wall watching it shatter into a million pieces. Venom is chomping at the bit to come out, but I shove him down deeper inside of me. I don't have time for his rage since I have plenty of my own to deal with.

I glance at Gale and see the uncertainty in his gray eyes. He's afraid I'm a ticking time bomb, I think. "How long before we head to the Capitol to get Katniss?"

"It's going to be a while, Peeta. I'm sorry, but I have to get these survivors out of here," Gales says watching my reaction.

He expects me to explode and demand to go to the Capitol now. And he would be right, but what good would that do Katniss? He would lock me up so fast that I wouldn't be able to save her. I nod my head in understanding. "I know that," I say calmly.

"If it was up to me…"

"Gale, you don't have to explain. I get it. You have bigger responsibilities than either me or Katniss."

Gale nodded his head. "I just didn't want you to think I was abandoning her."

"I don't," I reply as calmly as I could.

"I could use your help."

"On one condition," I reply locking my eyes on Gale.

"What?"

"I'll agree to help you get these people out of here, but in return you have to take me to the Capitol the moment we reach thirteen.

"Peeta, you know I can't leave right after we get back without a plan of attack. We can't just go in there with our guns blazing. We'd get ourselves killed."

"That's my deal, Gale. If you don't want to agree that's fine. But tell me now so I can start making my way to the Capitol if I need to."

"You wouldn't make it, Peeta."

"If you think that Gale, then you clearly don't know me. So what's it going to be?"

Gale sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose shutting his eyes. "I should say no, but I know determination when I see it. You would try and cross Panem on foot to get to Katniss wouldn't you?" he asked opening his eyes focusing them on me.

"Yes."

"Then what choice do I have? All right Peeta, help me rescue the people here and I'll take you to the Capitol."

"Fair enough," I say as I walk past them all to stand outside.

We head back to twelve to see to the survivors, but the whole walk back my mind is focused on Katniss. Thatcher has had her for several hours and could have done anything to her by now. I've got the burn scars to prove just how evil the man is. What was Katniss thinking leaving thirteen like she did? She knew she was safer there than anywhere else. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a voice I had hoped not to hear.

"Gale, oh thank goodness you're here. I've got several survivors at the Victor's Village. The Capitol left it alone again, and it's a good thing too. The people had no warning it was coming. I need some strong… it can't be you. You're dead like my girls and grand children."

I look into the frightened eyes of Mrs. Everdeen and feel my heart break for her. She had suffered so much in her life losing not only a husband, but both of her children and grand children. I couldn't see how she was coping until I saw the survivors. She was throwing herself into work in order to survive and carry on. I took a slow step toward her with my hands held out in a non threatening manner. "I'm real Mrs. Everdeen, but you're right I'm not the Peeta from this time."

She watches me approach but doesn't move away. "Because he's dead," she whispered.

I nod my head as I brush my hand gently against her arm. "That's right, Mrs. Everdeen. He's dead, but I'm not."

"Oh, Peeta," she cried folding herself into my arms.

I wrap both arms protectively around the sobbing woman. I hold her as she cries giving what comfort I can to my future mother-in-law. That is if Katniss and I can survive this latest hurdle thrown into our path. "It's going to be all right."

"How did this happen? Is Katniss here too?"

I don't have to look at Gale to know the answer I must give this grieving woman. To tell her the truth would completely destroy her, and I could never do that to her. Katniss would never forgive me. So, I'm forced to lie yet again in order to protect the ones I love. "No, Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss isn't here. It's just me."

She nods her head and drops her gaze but not before I see the hope die in those blue eyes. "Well, we'll just have to get you back home to her."

"Yes, ma'am," I reply as she pulls away from my arms.

Gale takes a step forward touching her shoulder to get her attention. "How many survivors do we have?"

"Close to a hundred if not slightly more," Mrs. Everdeen says falling back into her medic mode.

"All right, while I call in another hovercraft can you gather all the injured together?"

"Yes, of course, but I'll need help."

I step forward with a slight smile. "That's why I'm here."

She looks at me, smiles slightly, and then nods her head. "All right, Peeta, follow me. I have a few patients that will need to be carried out to the hovercraft."

I nod my head as I follow her into the first of the twelve Victor houses. "Just show me who, and I'll take it from there."

Two hours later, the hovercraft took to the air full of people both injured and well. I stay behind to help Gale load the second hovercraft with survivors. We take to the air an hour later and I can't help looking out the window at the destruction. I see the remains of the bakery I put so much time and sweat into. The sight of it makes me so sick I have to look away. It made no sense for Thatcher to wait five days after I was rescued to bomb twelve.

What was the point in waiting to destroy one of the poorest districts again? Unless Rory was right and Gale did have a spy among his men. That would make more sense if Thatcher always knew where Katniss was at all times. If he did know then he would want to wait until she was clear of the district before sending in the bombs. He needed her alive in order to get any information out of her. If Thatcher's spy had kept track of Katniss's movements was he also keeping track of mine or Gale's?

I tap Gale on the shoulder getting his attention. "I think Rory is right about the mole. It doesn't make sense for Thatcher to wait five days to retaliate for my rescue."

Gale nods his head in agreement. "I've been thinking about that, Peeta. The problem is I have no idea who it could be."

"It could be anyone," I agree. "You know you're going to be forced to find who it is."

Gale sighed as he glanced at me. "I know. If I don't Thatcher will know every move I'm going to make in this war. It'll be over before it ever begins. You'll need to watch your back when we get back to thirteen."

I nod my head. "Yeah, I know, but since the Games I've gotten better at that," I say with a slight smile.

"I'm sure," Gale said rubbing his jaw.

"Hey, sorry about that punch."

"It's all right, Peeta. Katniss all ready slapped me, so why not get a punch from you."

I raise my eye brows in surprise. "She slapped you?"

Gale smiled as he nodded his head. "Yeah, she was looking for you and thought we or rather I had you locked up somewhere. She was very determined to find you."

I return the smile. That's my Mockingjay. "I would have done the same thing except I would have punched you."

"Well, you have a mean left hook."

"Thanks, but that wasn't me. You should see my right hook though," I say chuckling.

Gale frowns watching me closely. "What do you mean that wasn't you?"

I sigh as the smile fades from my face. "It's hard to explain. Physically it's me, but mentally it's not. You actually pegged it that day I joined you and the others for lunch the first time we were in thirteen."

Gale's eye brows come together as he thinks about what I said. "I did?"

"Yeah, you did. I just didn't know it until now. You said you wouldn't have believed it if you hadn't seen it for yourself. You and everyone else saw me as an evil-mutt version of myself. And you were right. There is an evil-mutt version of me in here," I say tapping my head with my finger.

"It's him when your eyes dilate?"

"Yeah, it's Venom as I call him. Before now I thought the flashbacks were just nightmares Snow planted in my head. Now I think its Venom fighting me to get out of the cage I have him in."

"Did you really argue with yourself after Katniss and I left?"

"Yeah, I did," I say as we land on thirteen's launch pad. "That was my first clue, but everyone including myself ignored it."

"Commander, you made it back just in time. We'll need to move these people as fast as we can," Jackson said ushering people toward thirteen's compound.

"What's going on, Jackson?"

I walk up beside Gale as Jackson glances at me clearly not liking me standing there. "Sir, maybe…"

"Just say it, Jackson!" Gale snapped.

"President Thatcher is sending in bombers. They'll be here in ten minutes."

"Damn it! Jackson, put us under lock down."

"All ready started it, sir," Jackson said ushering more people into the compound.

"Good. Peeta, follow Jackson down and he'll get you to safety." I open my mouth to object, but he simply shakes his head. "Peeta, we don't have time to do anything else right now. Follow Jackson and I'll come find you after the all clear."

I set my jaw but nod my head in agreement. I curse Darius Thatcher as I follow behind Jackson and a small group of District Twelve survivors. As we enter the compound, I hear an eardrum-piercing siren that now permeates thirteen. The sound should be causing massive panic, but that's not what I see. We follow Jackson to a doorway and onto a wide stairway. Streams of people are converging to form a river that flows downward.

They must perform many drills I think, since no one shrieks or tries to push ahead. We descend, flight after flight, speechless, because no word could be heard over the siren. My ears pop and I'm reminded of our school trips into the mines years ago. The farther we descend, the less shrill the sirens become. Groups of people begin to peel off into marked doorways but Jackson still directs us downward, until finally the stairs end at the edge of an enormous cavern. I watch Jackson manually enter my name into the computer accounting my presence in the bunker.

The place looks to be both natural and manmade. Certain areas of the walls are stone, while steel beams and concrete heavily reinforce others. Sleeping bunks are hewn right into the rock walls. This place is huge and well protected from an attack, but my thoughts again go to Katniss. Thatcher purposely waited for us to return to thirteen before beginning his raid. He needed time and the bombing was a perfect solution for him since it prevented Gale or me to start a rescue mission for Katniss.

Jackson tells me to report to Compartment M and wait for further instructions. As I make my way, I pass families al huddled together. They've all been through hell yet it seemed their terror would never end. I hear the thick metal doors shut with a loud and final clank causing me to jump. We were all sealed up tight waiting for Thatcher's bombs to rain down on us. Then the first bomb hits.

The initial sense of impact was quickly followed by an explosion. My first thought is there is no way I'd survive this to save Katniss. This hiding place couldn't withstand an attack like this, but the bunker itself gives only a slight shudder. I take a seat in my designated Compartment and fold my knees to my chest conserving what little space remained. Was this what Katniss experienced that night I warned them of Snow's upcoming attack? My reward had been a punch to the face that broke my nose spraying the floor with my blood.

I touch my nose remembering Snow having it fixed the same night, so he could break it all over again if he desired to. I look up as the bunker shudders slightly again. The large room feels claustrophobic and I suddenly wonder how I'll keep my sanity through the bombing. I feel a hand slightly touch my shoulder, and I look into a pair of gray Seam eyes. She's from District Twelve, but it's the smile she gives me that blocks out everything around me. I know her.

"Peeta? Peeta Mellark, is it really you?"

I know I should lie, but I just can't form the words. So, I give up and nod my head. "Yes," I say smiling slightly.

The woman who appeared to be in either her late twenties or early thirties nodded her head as her smile grew bigger. "I thought it was, but I couldn't be sure. You look the same as I remember you. I was a small child when I saw you with my Grandmother."

"Who is your Grandmother?"

"You and Katniss called her Greasy Sae."

Then the recognition hits me like a punch to the stomach. "You're Grace aren't you?" In that moment, I see a five year old girl dancing around Katniss's living room.

"Yes. You remember me?"

"I do now. How could I forget the precious girl dancing in Katniss's living room?" I smile receiving a blush from Grace.

"How is this possible? How have you not aged a day?"

"It was an accident that brought me here. An accident I hope will be fixed soon."

Grace nods her head but doesn't ask anymore questions. "It will be once this is over," she replied squeezing my shoulder.

"I hope so," I say but in my heart I know this won't be over for quite a while.

I didn't know how right I was until twenty-four hours later when the bombs stop raining down on us. The bombs had been spread out over long hours. Thatcher had no intention to kill us. He simply wanted to keep us in lockdown. The longer we were trapped the more time he had to put his plan into action. Twenty minutes of silence passes before I can stand it no longer, and I'm on my feet heading for the temporary Command center.

I'm unprepared for what I walk into. A television is on, how we are picking up the signal I have no idea, and Thatcher is there making an announcement for all of Panem to hear. He smiles smugly and all I want to do is punch that smile off his face. I hear Venom's voice in my head encouraging me, and I shake my head to block him out. I couldn't lose control right now. Everyone was so focused on the television that my presence hadn't been noticed.

"My friends, I have a special treat for all of you. It's very tragic that both Rue and Finnick Mellark died leaving you no Victor to praise this year. So, instead I have brought you a past Victor to cheer for. As you know in the history of the Hunger Games, there was only one Game that defined the sport itself. It was the year of the Star-Crossed Lovers of District Twelve. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark fought to save their love for one another becoming the final two Tributes."

Thatcher's smile grew while he continued as if he knew I was watching him. "Acts of defiance saved both of their lives making them the first and only double Victors. But what would have happened if she had been alone? Would she have been able to defeat them all? It's time we find out," he said motioning to a television screen.

I feel icy chills go down my back as I stare at Katniss standing in front of a golden Cornucopia. The words she utters confirms my fears as my face drains of color. _"Let the Seventy-Seventh Hunger Games begin."_ "You Son of a…," I yell throwing the first thing I get my hands on at the television screen causing it to shatter and spit sparks.

Gale spins on his heels to stare at me in shock. "Peeta, what are you doing here?"

"Seeing something that Thatcher meant for me to see," I growl.

"Peeta, it's a trap to bait you. There's no way Thatcher would risk losing Katniss in an arena if he could get some information out of her."

"Gale, he tortured me for days for information I didn't have. He knows she doesn't know anything either."

"Then why do this, Peeta? What's the point?"

I shake my head not knowing the answer, and then a thought hits me. "To watch her die. If either of us dies here Rue and Finn won't be born. He had several chances to kill me. When he had me in his grasp, when we were in twelve rescuing survivors, and when we arrived back here to thirteen. But he waited each time until we were safe before he attacked."

"Why?"

"Because I never was his target, but he wants me to watch. Katniss has been the target this whole time. He wants her dead, and he's prepared to let all of Panem be witnesses to it."

Gale shakes his head still trying to wrap his head around my theory. "Peeta, why would he target Katniss?"

"I don't know," I say as I clench my jaw. "That's a question you'll have to get to the bottom of after you get me to that arena."

"What?"

"You heard me, Gale. I'm not just going to stand by and watch her die. She won't survive it alone. I'm going in, and I'm getting her out of there."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to take the opportunity to thank my newest followers jackyb, als909, and Royal Duke Armadilloer III. I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story and wanting to know what happens next in The Games We Play. Well, here is the next chapter, but I have a request from all of you. My muse isn't a happy camper with so little reviews to let me know what you guys are thinking or even feeling. If we can get the reviews up to 20 or more, I'll get you the next chapter. A bribe I know, but the very first review I received drove me to finish writing a chapter staying up until 2am. So basically, the more reviews I receive the faster I write..LOL**

**Chapter Nine: Back in the Arena**

Katniss POV

I stare at the forest that surrounds me. What were they waiting for? I'm weaponless and completely alone. An easy target unless the point wasn't to kill me right away. That sounded more like the Game Thatcher had in mind. He wanted to watch me suffer and possibly even beg before he killed me.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me beg for my life. As long as Peeta was safe I was content. I would never beg. The sky above me is bright and clear with no clouds to obscure the sun directly over my head. Knowing the time really didn't help me but at least it was something else I didn't know five seconds ago. I turn toward the mouth of the Cornucopia when I hear it.

The clicking of the Tribute tubes being lifted. I immediately take off running toward the Cornucopia. There was no guarantee whomever came up on those metal plates would have to wait sixty seconds before moving toward me. I reach the Cornucopia, grab a bow and sheath of arrows, and have the bow loaded as I spin around to face my attackers. The faces I see all starring back at me almost causes the bow to slip from my grasp. I stare at Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Foxface, Thresh, and Rue. It's as if Thatcher went into my nightmares and plucked them all out to face me again.

There is no look of terror not even on little Rue's face. All I see is pure determination to get to me and tear me apart limb from limb. Then I see something from this Rue that I didn't expect. A smile lights up her features. It's not a sick or sadistic smile, but the genuine, friendly smile I remember. Is this a trick to trust her only to have her stab me in the back?

Even if it's genuine, I can't trust any of them not even Rue. It actually isn't even her my mind yells at me. Rue's dead and this thing in front of me isn't anything but a Capitol Mutt. It has to die like the rest of them, I think. None of them have moved and I can only assume they are bound to the sixty second rule. While I'm free to grab what I want.

I grab a second sheath of arrows, a backpack, and a full bottle of water. I know I can't shoot any of them no matter how much I tried to convince myself they were Mutts. I had two choices and that was to fight or run. And I was choosing to run no matter how cowardly it made me appear. I just couldn't send an arrow into Rue even to save my own life. I take off for the forest just as the gong goes off releasing the Mutts from their prison.

It wouldn't take long for the pack to start hunting for me. I had to put as much distance between me and them that I could. That's when I hear the first scream causing me to stop in my tracks. I shake my head and continue running. It wasn't her, I tell myself. She's all ready dead.

It's not Prim, I think, covering my ears while forcing my legs to keep moving. This was a new addition to the arena. Thatcher must love seeing me react to the Jabberjay following me screaming with Prim's voice. When the voice changes to Peeta's I don't hesitate to sink an arrow into the retched thing. It hurts hearing Prim's screams, but I can only bare it because I know she's gone. Peeta's voice on the other hand, I can't handle.

I know I've played right into Thatcher's hands when more Jabberjays appear all vocalizing Peeta's screams of pain. I look up at the trees knowing I'd never be able to kill them all. I turn away from the retched birds and hit my shoulder against a solid object falling to the ground. What the hell was that, I think, rising to my feet? I extend my hand in front of me and feel the hard surface of a barrier. The realization that AI was trapped in this section of the forest and the increased number of Jabberjays all screaming in Peeta's voice breaks me.

I slide down the barrier, pull my knees to my chest, and cover my ears with my hands. Hot tears slide down my face while I rock my body trying to ignore the birds that seem to be increasing in number by the second. How long would this torture continue, I wonder as my eyes look past the trees to the blue sky above me? Would it be an hour like the clock arena? Would the Mutts be here waiting f\or me once the barrier lifted freeing me? If they were they wouldn't have any problem killing me. I lean over to lie on my side, close my eyes, and press my hands harder against my ears while I cry.

"Katniss, you have to get up."

I feel his gentle hands lift me up from the hard ground, but I keep my eyes closed. I can't look at him only to have him vanish again leaving me here alone. I shake my head as Peeta pulls me up. "I can't, Peeta. I don't want to be here alone anymore."

"Katniss, look at me," he says gently.

"No, I do that and you'll vanish again."

"I'm right here, Katniss. It's all right. I promise. Look at me."

I open my eyes and gasp in horror. Peeta is before me, but he is torn to pieces and covered in blood. I scream as I come awake to find I'm all alone on the forest floor. Peeta wasn't here. It was a nightmare brought on by the Jabberjays I reason. Just to make sure, I place my hand on the ground where Peeta sat and sighed in relief feeling nothing but dry leaves.

When did I fall asleep? How did I fall asleep with those Jabberjays all screaming at me? I climb to my feet relieved to find both the barrier and the Jabberjays are gone. My eyes dart around looking for the Mutts. I had expected some of them if not all of them to find me. Where were they hiding?

I see the sun is beginning to set and it won't be long until it would be pitch black. The beautiful orange color lights up the sky bringing new tears to my eyes. I let them fall freely not caring what anyone watching thought about me. They had no idea how precious each sunset was to me. And in that instant I'm taken back to the train ride during the Victory Tour with Peeta.

"_So what's wrong?" he asks._

_I can't tell him. I pick at the clump of weeds._

"_Let's start with something more basic. Isn't it strange that I know you'd risk your life to save mine… but I don't know what your favorite color is?" he says._

_A smile creeps onto my lips. "Green. What's yours?"_

"_Orange," he says._

"_Orange? Like Effie's hair?" I say._

"_A bit more muted," he says. "More like… sunset."_

_Sunset. I can see it immediately, the rim of the descending sun, the sky streaked with soft shades of orange. Beautiful._

"Peeta," I say softly as I stand there among the trees watching the soft orange streaks slowly fade.

I quickly pull myself together. I can't just stand around. I have to find a place to settle for the night. It's about that time that my stomach rumbles from hunger. I find a good tree and climb up not a moment too soon. The heavy sounds of feet draws my attention below me as Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel walk right under my hiding spot.

"She could be anywhere, Cato," Glimmer whines.

"Then we'll just have to find her, Glimmer."

"Why does he want her dead?" Marvel asks stepping up to the small group.

Cato glares a Marvel before turning his gaze on the others. "I don't care why he wants her dead. I follow orders and she is to be killed at all costs. Do I make myself clear?"

The others nod their heads and had I not known better I'd swear I was actually looking at Cato. This Mutt version of him had his voice and his cold heart. As I watch them move on, my head is a jumble of questions. Who was Cato talking about? The only person who made sense was Thatcher. But why?

What had I done to this man to make him hate me so much? I think back over Rory's words as I belt myself into the tree. _"How are you going to do that? The chain reaction has all ready started."_ So what ever it was, I've all ready committed the deadly sin in Thatcher's eyes. If that was true, then why did my Rue think this could all be fixed?

The rumbling in my stomach takes center stage and I push all other thoughts aside for the time being. I open the backpack to inspect the contents. I'm surprised to find the contents the same as they were during my first Game. The only new addition was the jacket that we all ready had when we first entered the arena. Now I'm glad I grabbed the full bottle of water while I was at the Cornucopia. I put the jacket on and wrap the sleeping bag around me as best as I could.

Tomorrow I would have to find a water source and start hunting for food. I eat a few stripes of beef and a couple of crackers while sipping my water. This is a bit better than the first time around except for being the sole prey for the Mutts. Would they need to eat, drink, or sleep? I knew the Careers were hunting me but were they all? Hadn't Rue smiled at me?

I shake my head pushing those thoughts away. Stop it Katniss! You can't trust it, I tell myself. I sigh and close my eyes preparing myself for the nightmares I knew would come. The night dragged on as I went from waking to nightmare then back to waking. By the time dawn arrived, I was more exhausted than I had been the night before.

I pack my supplies and unbelted myself from my perch. I'm about to start my descent when I hear the song. The four notes freeze my body right where I sat. It was Rue's end of the day signal for the workers in the orchards of District Eleven. The only way for these Mockingjays to know it is if they were taught, and the only other person who knew it was dead.

"Katniss," she whispered.

I look in the direction of the voice and see her sitting in the tree next to mine. I had to move knowing she could alert the others to my presence at any time. I climb down glancing up at Rue as I got closer to the ground. What was she waiting for? She knows I'm defenseless right now, but she just sits in her tree watching me climb down. Once my feet touch the safety of the ground, she rises to her feet and jumps the fifty feet to the ground. As her feet hit the ground, I have an arrow pointed at her chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Katniss," Rue says slowly lifting her hands.

"You expect me to believe you?"

"If I wanted to hurt you I could have done it last night. I saw you climb into that tree."

"Why didn't you then? Aren't you all programmed to want me dead?"

The Mutt actually had the nerve to look hurt as she… no, it shook its head. "No, we've been given the choice to obey the orders or not. I'm choosing not to obey."

"Thatcher isn't going to be happy about that. He could kill you at any time," I say keeping my arrow trained on her.

"I know, but I don't care. I like you," she said smiling up at me.

"You like me? You don't even know me."

"Oh, I know more about you than you think. Let's get some breakfast, and I'll tell you what I know," she suggested.

"No, how about you tell me what you think you know then I'll decide if I'm going to kill you or not."

"Fair enough, but we do need to get moving. Cato and the others will circle back this way."

"Fine, but you're going to stay in front of me so I can keep an eye on you," I say.

"It isn't necessary, but I understand," she says taking the lead.

We begin walking deeper into the forest and I soon recognize this section. It was where I ended up after being stung by the Tracker Jackers. How I recognize the area I have no idea. I guess it's all the time I spend in the forest at home. It's easy for me to recognize areas. After another hour of walking, we come across the shallow stream I found my first time here.

"So, is this my arena from my first Game or did Thatcher rebuild it?"

"No, Thatcher had this entire arena reconstructed for you."

"For me?" I ask as I fill both containers with water and add the drops of iodine needed to purify it.

"Yes, he built it so he could lock you away in it forever. Well, until he was ready to kill you. He didn't get the chance the first time, so he's doing it now."

"The first time? Oh, that's right, Thatcher is supposed to get a hold of me," I say remembering Rory saying as much.

"But he doesn't take Peeta into account."

"What do you mean?" I shouldn't be listening to anything she has to say, but I can't help asking.

"Peeta comes to the Capitol with you when Thatcher invites you here."

"Why does he invite me here? I mean Paylor is the President, and I'm banned from leaving District Twelve."

"Paylor is dead."

"Dead? What did she die of?"

"Natural causes."

"She couldn't have died of natural causes. She was healthy and would only be sixty-four now," I say quickly calculating Paylor's age in my head.

"I know, but that's the only information I have on her death. You on the other hand, I know exactly how you die," she says dropping her gaze to the flowing stream at our feet.

"Is this what you're supposed to do, Rue?"

"What?"

"Keep me talking so the others can find me?"

"No, I'm supposed to kill you the moment I find you. But I told you I'm not going to do that."

"So you've said. I think it's time to move on," I say packing the containers of purified water.

We rise to our feet when we hear the twig snap. I curse under my breath knowing I should have heard them sooner, but Rue… the Mutt shoves me knocking me to the ground. She was stronger than she looked. Before I can get my footing or my arrow on target, she's shoved me under some bushes completely concealing me.

"Have you found her, Rue?"

I peak out from under the bushes seeing the Careers have finally caught up to me. "No, she's not here, Cato. I thought she might come this way, but there's no sign of her."

"Damn, where is that witch hiding like the coward she is?"

I have to force myself to stay hidden. No matter how angry Cato made me, I simply was no match for them all. At least, not while I was on the ground. High above them in a tree, I could easily kill them all.

"I don't know, but you'll be the first to know the moment I find her."

"I better be, Runt. I want to pay her back for that arrow to my hand," Cato growls.

I see Rue nod her head as Cato and the others shove past her. Arrow in the hand? How would this Cato know about that unless he was programmed to know about it? If he was programmed with that information what would the reason be? I crawl out from my hiding spot once the Careers are long gone.

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you why, Katniss. I like you, and I want to help you as much as I can."

"You have Rue's memories don't you?" I ask feeling sick to my stomach.

"Yes. We all do. I know I'm not actually her, but the memories help make me feel like I am."

"And that's why you like me. Because Rue liked me?"

"That's part of the reason I like you. The other reason is your passion, determination, and you have a good soul."

"A good soul? How can I have a good soul after all the people I've killed?"

"You didn't kill her, Katniss. Marvel killed her after hearing her scream for you."

"But I should have gotten to her faster."

"You did all you could. I know she doesn't blame you," Rue said placing her small hand on my arm.

Her words hit me knocking the wind out of my lungs. I take a step backward away from her. It's not Rue, I scream at myself. I'm going to go crazy if I stay here with her any longer. I turn to run into the forest when she grabs my arm stopping me in my tracks.

"You can't go that way, Katniss. The Jabberjays are waiting, and this time I won't be able to send the others in a different direction."

"What?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

"I found you yesterday trapped in the Jabberjay's barrier. I knew the others would find you, so I lead them away pretending I heard you moving about."

"And they bought it?"

Rue raised her eye brows at me and smirked. "They're all muscle and no brains."

I smile as I turn back around to face her. "So which way do we go?"

"You trust me now?" she asked clearly surprised at my change of heart.

"You've saved my life twice all ready, Rue. And just now you saved me from another onslaught of the Jabberjays. I think a little trust is warranted on my part. Don't you?"

She rewarded me with another smile and a nod of her head. "It would probably be best if we stay near the stream. The others won't think to check here again since I'm patrolling it," she says releasing my arm.

"All right, I guess we need to get going then," I say offering her one of the full water bottles.

She smiles again but shakes her head. "I'm okay, but thank you."

"You don't need food or water do you?"

"No, but we do need sleep. It's during that time our bodies heal much like yours."

I nod my head as we continue along the stream. We soon come across a rabbit drinking and I take it out before it has a chance to run away. It's small, but with the roots and greens Rue helps me gather it turns into a fine brunch. I start a small fire to cook the meat once I've got it cleaned while Rue keeps watch. Once everything is cooked, I separate the food into a couple of meals. It would last me the rest of the day, so I'd have to hunt again in the morning.

"Are you sure you don't need to eat?" I ask as Rue sits down across from me.

She giggles as her head bobs up and down. "Very sure, thanks anyway."

"No problem," I say as I dig into the meal before me. "You said before you know how I die."

"Yes, I know," she says nodding her head.

"Peeta doesn't kill me does he?"

"No, Peeta doesn't kill you. He wouldn't have died himself if he had stayed in District Twelve with little Rue and Finnick."

"So Paylor's dead now, but was she alive when Thatcher invites me here?"

"Yes, but she was in a coma. Thatcher was acting President at the time."

"Okay, so why the invite?"

"To put you here for his own entertainment. No one in the government even knew of its existence then. He hid it very well."

"What did I do to him that makes him hate me so much?"

"That I don't know. He never told any of us that information. He simply wants retribution."

"So, since Peeta shows up with me how do we die if it's not like the reports say?"

"It's not pretty. If I was human I think I'd have nightmares. The reports are a kinder version. You do end up with a broken neck, and Peeta is shot."

"Nightmares don't concern me, Rue. I have them every night as it is. What I need is information so I can stop this from happening."

"All right, I'll show you. Take my hand," she says holding out her small hand to me.

"What about the others?"

"We should be fine, and I'll keep an eye out for them. I won't let them sneak up on me next time."

"All right," I say taking Rue's hand in my own. My eyes drift shut of their own accord, and I hear Rue's voice echoing in my mind. _Clear your thoughts, Katniss. Let everything go but the sound of my voice. I'll be with you through it all. You won't be alone._ I let my mind go blank and fall into the darkness.

"_Ah, Mrs. Mellark, welcome back to the Capitol. I see you brought your husband."_

"_Yes, he wanted to join me. Thank you for the invite Mr. Thatcher, but why did you invite me here?"_

"_Well, we at the Capitol wanted to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of our freedom in style. And what better way than have the woman responsible for it here as guest of honor?"_

_I raise my eye brows in surprise. "Couldn't you have said that over the phone instead of having me come here?"_

"_Yes, of course I could have, Mrs. Mellark. But you see I was afraid you'd refuse the invite if you knew."_

"_And you'd be right," Peeta said sliding his arm protectively around my waist._

"_Please, Mr. Mellark, it's just a party," Thatcher insisted._

"_Mr. Thatcher, Katniss and I have been to more than enough Capitol parties for one lifetime._

"_Don't be so hasty, Mr. Mellark. Why don't we go to the mansion and discuss it?"_

_I was about to refuse until I feel the firm hand of a Peacekeeper take hold of my arm as a second Peacekeeper takes hold of Peeta's arm. We aren't being given the opportunity to say no to Darius Thatcher's request. We are lead to the President's mansion and I hold on tight to Peeta's arm. This doesn't make any sense and Darius Thatcher's smile tells me he knows I'm worried. The moment we enter the President's private office Peeta is ripped from my grasp. He's struck in the face knocking him to the ground._

"_Peeta! Stop it! What do you want?"_

_Thatcher grabs my chin painfully forcing me to look up at him. "I want you, Mrs. Mellark."_

"_Get your hands off of her," Peeta growls climbing to his feet._

"_You are in no position to make demands, Mr. Mellark," Thatcher said nodding his head._

"_No," I scream yanking my chin free only to watch helplessly as a Peacekeeper punches Peeta in the stomach doubling him over. "What ever you want, Mr. Thatcher, if I can give it to you it's yours. But please don't hurt my husband anymore," I beg looking back at the man in front of me._

"_What's this, Katniss? Do I actually detect some love coming from you for this man?"_

"_Yes," I cry. "Yes, I love him, Mr. Thatcher."_

"_Will wonders never cease? I thought this was still an act on your part after all these years."_

"_No, it's not an act. I truly love him."_

"_Then this will be more fun than I expected," Thatcher said smiling down at me sadistically before grabbing me and pulling me forward crushing his lips onto mine._

_I push as hard as I can against Thatcher's chest, but he doesn't budge. I hear Peeta's yell of rage and then the scuffle of the Peacekeepers holding him still. When Thatcher pulls back, I react without thinking. My hand quickly lifts and connects with his cheek slapping him as hard as I could. His cruel laughter echoes around the room as his own hand slaps me so hard I'm knocked into the desk. I cup my cheek and blink back tears._

"_Someone will hear our screams. I'm sure they've all ready heard us."_

"_And yet no one will come to your aid, Mrs. Mellark. You are mine to do with as I please," Thatcher said starring at me like I was a piece of meat._

"_Like hell you can, Thatcher," Peeta yells as he struggles against the Peacekeepers holding him._

"_You are so full of fire and determination Peeta, but it won't help. It's such a shame to do this to you after everything you've been through. But I really don't care," Thatcher said pulling out a whip from the desk drawer._

"_No," I yell lunging for the whip only to be grabbed by a third Peacekeeper._

"_This is your fault, Katniss. You should have left him at home with the kids," Thatcher said handing the whip over to a fourth Peacekeeper who just entered the room._

_I'm forced to watch the fourth Peacekeeper rip away Peeta's shirt before he raises the whip above his head. The impact echoes in the small room, but Peeta holds his tongue. Tears swell in my eyes but refuse to fall until the tenth lash that strikes Peeta's body. His cry of pain rips its way out of his throat, and I'm struggling harder against the man holding me. But the lashes continue to fall no matter how much I kick and scream for them to stop. After forty lashes what used to be Peeta's back is a raw, bloody slab of meat._

"_Enough," Thatcher says holding up his hand. "I don't want to kill him… yet," he said stepping up to an unconscious Peeta slapping him in the face._

"_Stop it! Please, just kill me! I'll take his place! Just kill me," I scream._

"_No."_

_The word is so softly whispered I almost miss it, but Thatcher hears it. "You are still determined to protect her even after being almost whipped to death. I'm very impressed, Peeta. I must say I didn't think you had it in you," Thatcher said walking back to the desk. What he pulls out causes me to pull harder, but the Peacekeeper's grip never loosens. Thatcher cocks the gun as he steps in front of Peeta again._

"_Don't do this, Thatcher! Please, let him live! Please," I beg._

_Thatcher looks over his shoulder at me smiling. "I'm doing him a kindness. I could make him suffer more."_

_I shake my head blinded by the tears that continue to fall. "Please, don't," I cry._

"_Beg me for his life, Katniss."_

"_I beg you, Thatcher. I'll do what ever you want. Just let my husband live."_

"_Not good enough," Thatcher said pointing the gun and pulling the trigger._

_I scream as the bullet impacts with Peeta's head killing him instantly. My body slumps against the Peacekeeper as I'm racked with sobs. Thatcher grabs my chin yanking my head up to look at him. "You might as well kill me, Thatcher. I won't do anything you want me to do now."_

"_We'll see about that, Katniss."_

My head snaps up to look at blurred Rue in front of me. I wipe my face but the choking sobs won't stop any more than the tears falling down my face would. "Oh, God, he killed Peeta," I sob.

"Not yet he hasn't, Katniss. You can still save Peeta and yourself," Rue said rubbing my arm.

I nod my head catching sight of the setting sun bringing another round of choking sobs. "I have to get out of here."

Rue smiles slightly. "And I'll help you do that. We'll head back to the Cornucopia tomorrow morning. Maybe I can reverse one of the launch tubes, but right now we need to get settled for the night."

She helps me to my feet as we look for a tree to meet our needs. I'm a mess and I know it as the horrible images of Peeta's bloody body still fresh in my mind. Rue picks a tree and starts climbing, glancing over her shoulder making sure I'm following her. I climb up behind her settling myself in the large fork. I pull out the sleeping bag, slide inside it, and lean my head back against the tree. I offer to share the bag with her, but she refuses it.

"I don't get cold. While I'm thinking about it, don't eat any of the berries in this arena. None of them are safe. Not even the ones she showed you," Rue said starring intently at me.

"Okay, I won't touch any of them," I promise. "Why don't you get some sleep," I suggest.

"You need to sleep as well, Katniss."

"I know, but I can't right now."

She sighs but nods her head. "Wake me in a couple of hours and then you need to sleep."

"Sure," I say watching her close her eyes.

I sip some water then belt us both to the branch. The hours pass slowly, and I have nothing else to do but listen to the crickets chirp. Their song was hypnotic and before long my eyes closed pulling me into a deep sleep. I wake the next morning to Mockingjays singing their beautiful songs. I notice Rue wide awake and watching me.

"No nightmares?"

"No," I say then come up short. I didn't have a nightmare even though I expected it. "Why?"

This brings a smile to her face. "I blocked it."

"How?"

"I made my voice sound like Peeta and it soothed you."

"You can do that?"

"Yup," she says nodding her head.

"Wow," I say impressed.

"We need to get going. You'll have to eat as we walk. It's going to take us several hours to get back to the Cornucopia," she says as she unbelted us from the branch.

"Then lets get a move on," I say packing away my sleeping bag.

The walk to the Cornucopia does indeed take us several hours. I'm exhausted by the time we reach the golden horn, but thankfully we're alone. I stand guard while Rue takes a look at one of the launching tubes. The hair on my neck suddenly stands on its end and I know we're no longer alone.

"Rue," I call as a spear whizzes past me.

A second later, Marvel is lying on his back with an arrow in his chest. I spin on my heel hearing the impact of the spear with flesh. Rue stands there with the spear sticking out from her stomach. I catch her small body in my arms as her legs buckle under her and lay her on the ground. It wasn't meant for me at all. It was meant for Rue.

I sense the attack before I see it. I notch another arrow and roll on the ground seeing a knife plant in the hard earth right where I sat only seconds before. I climb to my feet turning to face my attackers. The knife all ready flying in my direction connects with my right leg above my knee sinking into flesh and muscle. I fall to the ground in agony, but release my arrow anyway. I knew it would miss Clove, but I never realized Foxface was behind her. As Clove dove out of the way, the arrow connected with Foxface's chest dropping her instantly.

"Rue!"

Thresh sounded too far away to help either Rue or myself, which he probably didn't want to even help me. I catch Clove as she crashes into me pinning me on my back and knocking my bow out of my hand. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to unseat her. The longer she sat on me the faster I would bleed to death and she knew it.

"Hmm, this seems familiar I think," Clove says smiling down at me. "Except there's no Lover boy to save you, and Thresh is on our side," she says twisting the knife in my leg causing me to scream in pain.

The next second Clove is thrown off me landing on the ground with a thud. "You forgot about me, Clove," Rue said standing beside me.

"You're no match for me, Runt," Clove growled as she charged Rue.

In one smooth motion, Rue removed the spear from her body, turned it toward Clove, and slammed it into her chest. "Think again," she said smiling slightly at Clove's shocked expression.

"Rue!"

Thresh sounded closer, but I didn't think he'd make it to Rue before she died. I drag myself closer to her side as she falls back to the ground all her energy spent. "Rue, are you going to be okay?"

"No, I'm not going to be able to regenerate this wound," she gasped.

"I'm sorry, Rue. I failed you again."

She smiled as she shook her head. "No, you didn't, Katniss. This would have happened eventually. You know that. But there's something I can do for you."

"No, you've done enough for me. You need to rest," I say shaking my head.

"Katniss, you'll die if I don't," Rue said sliding over closer toward me. "This is going to hurt a lot," she said before yanking the knife out of my leg.

The scream rips out of me before I can stop it. My breath comes out in shallow gasps as I watch her use the knife to slice open her wrist before I have a chance to grab it from her. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," she said holding her bloody wrist over my leg.

I try to grab her wrist, but she uses her other hand to pin my upper body to the ground as her blood runs over my leg. "Our blood types may not match," I say struggling to sit up.

"The blood type doesn't matter. It's the nanites in my blood I need to get inside your system."

"Why?" I ask as I still struggle against her strength. Even wounded she was still incredibly strong.

"They'll repair the damage from the knife," she explained looking at me.

"But I'm not you."

"That's what they're programmed to do, Katniss. It doesn't matter if they're inside me or you. They'll still do their job then die," she said sitting back and releasing her hold on my chest before taking off her jacket to tie it around my leg.

I wince in pain but find it has eased slightly. As I sit up, I catch her as she passes out. "Please wake up," I beg but I know that's not going to happen. She's lost too much blood. Her breath slows before stopping completely. "Bye Rue," I say softly as I gently lay her down on the ground.

"What have you done, Twelve?"

I look up at Thresh as tears stream down my face. "I didn't do this, Thresh. Marvel threw the spear into her."

"Why would he do that? We are all after you," he growled starring daggers at me.

"Rue wasn't, Thresh. She was trying to help me get out of this arena."

"That's a lie!"

"No, it's not. She was helping me and Marvel retaliated. Then I killed him," I said pointing over toward Marvel's still body.

"What happened to Clove and Foxface?"

"I killed Foxface and Rue killed Clove with the spear."

He takes a menacing step toward me and I know in that moment I was dead. "Katniss!"

"Peeta," I whisper hearing his voice over my shoulder never taking my eyes off of Thresh who at that moment was looking past me.

"What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here," Thresh growled taking a step away from me.

I glance over my shoulder to see Peeta smirking as he charged towards Thresh. "Surprise," he said tackling Thresh to the ground.

I watch them wrestle on the ground. I grab my discarded bow with shaky hands. My vision begins to blur, and I know I'll lose consciousness soon. It wouldn't really matter if I did. Peeta should vanish soon leaving Thresh free to kill me. I shake my head trying to clear my vision but instead it becomes worse.

"Get off of me," Thresh growls getting his feet under Peeta's belly and kicks him off.

Peeta lands on the ground near Clove's still body with a thud. I lift my bow, but I don't have the strength to even pull the arrow back. I'm helpless and can't do anything but watch Thresh climb to his feet. He's out of breath from his wrestling match with Peeta, but I know he still had the strength to snap my neck like a twig. He takes a step toward me as my weapon falls from my useless hands.

"Thresh!"

"You die first then she dies," he yells at Peeta.

"Let's go," Peeta taunts now holding the spear Rue used to kill Clove.

I watch Thresh charge Peeta as Peeta stands there holding the spear in front of him. What good would a simple spear be against Thresh's strength? I knew Peeta was strong, but I also knew Thresh would be stronger. I had to help Peeta even though I knew he would vanish again leaving me all alone to face Cato and Glimmer. I force my hands to pick up my weapon and pull the arrow back. Peeta slams the spear into Thresh's body and using his momentum throws him over his head.

Peeta's breath is coming out in gasps from is exertion. He looks at Thresh but is unprepared for him to lunge at him. "Move," I yell then let the arrow fly as Peeta dives for the ground. The arrow surprisingly hits Thresh in the chest dropping him to his knees before he falls over dead. Peeta glances at me as he climbs to his feet. My bow is on the ground again, and I'm teetering on the edge of the darkness threatening to consume me.

"Katniss, are you all right?"

I nod my head and sigh feeling his fingers touch my cheek. "Fine. You can vanish now."

"Vanish? What are you talking about?"

"I know you're not real, Peeta. It's okay to vanish," I slur slipping closer toward the darkness.

"I'm not going anywhere, Katniss," Peeta insists wrapping his arm protectively around me after sitting down beside me.

I laugh softly and lift my hand to touch his face. "I'll believe that when I see it," I say as I allow the darkness to consume me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay I want to thank my newest followers Kateea317, Brimstone-VioletStar, marycontray82, Mini Luna, Evarosett, and a huge shout out to Behind My Bright Blue Eyes.**

**Behind My Bright Blue Eyes you are so awesome. I never expected you to give me so many reviews, but you made me so happy that even though I haven't reached 20 reviews yet this chapter is all because of you. It is the last chapter I have all ready written so the next chapter may take me a bit longer to get to all of you than normal, but I'll write it as fast as I can.**

**Also, I wanted to say The Games We Play will be coming to an end soon, but there will be a sequel. I promise I won't leave you guys wondering what's to come for Katniss and Peeta. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story and please continue leaving me reviews.**

**CM**

**Chapter Ten: The Cave**

Peeta's POV

"Katniss," I cry catching her as she passes out.

My eyes dart around looking for another attacker. Of the Mutts Thatcher sent in to kill Katniss, only two still remained. I wasn't too worried about Glimmer. It was Cato that I worried about. We were sitting ducks here in the open, and I knew for a fact I couldn't take both of them at the same time. If I could separate them then maybe I could take them out on my own, but right now I had to get Katniss somewhere safe. First, I had to check her wound.

I had noticed the jacket tied around her right leg when I sat down beside her, but it must be worse than a simple cut. I untie the jacket swallowing the bile that suddenly threatens to appear. The wound itself wouldn't be bad if not for the massive tear caused by having something twisted in it. This is not good, I think. I have nothing with me to even help in this situation. I retie the jacket before removing my own and wrap it around her leg as an extra bandage.

I sling the bow over my left arm and the arrows over my other arm. I look around again making sure no more attackers were in hiding. Once I'm satisfied it's safe to move, I quickly climb to my feet before I lift Katniss into my arms. There was only one place I knew of that would possibly be the safest to hide ourselves. The cave we used during our first Games when Katniss found me dying would work perfectly as this arena looked the same as that one. It would take several hours on a normal occasion, but with me carrying Katniss I knew it would take the better part of the day to get there.

The journey to the cave is taxing, but I reach it by late afternoon with no sign of Cato or Glimmer. What are they waiting for? Maybe Thatcher has ordered them to back off for a while? If that's the case then something is very wrong with Katniss. I get her inside the cave laying her down gently on the stone floor.

I run my fingers over her forehead feeling the heat radiating from her skin. I was completely on my own with no help from sponsors, and I had no idea what to do. I pull the backpack from her shoulders before gently easing her back down. I open it then curse under my breath seeing absolutely nothing useful. I needed to try and get her fever down and all I had left was the shirt on my back. Using the sharp tip of an arrow, I rip a large hole in one of the sleeves of the shirt. In a mater of seconds, I have the ripped sleeve in my hand and soaked with water. I place it on her forehead and smile when I hear a soft moan escape her lips.

"Peeta…"

"I'm right here, Katniss. Just rest and relax. You're safe," I say brushing her hair out of her face.

I'm surprised at the speed of her hand grabbing mine and the strong squeeze from it. "Please don't leave me again," she begs as her gray eyes snap open to stare up at me.

"Katniss, I told you I'm not going to leave you. I promise. Get some sleep."

But she refuses to shut her eyes. Instead, she brings my hand down and rubs the back of it against her hot cheek. "You feel real, but you felt real the last time too."

The last time? What is she talking about? I didn't know what she had been through since Thatcher's Game began. The only reason I knew about Rue, Thresh, Foxface, Marvel, Clove, Glimmer, and Cato was because of Rory. Gale, Jackson, and I left thirteen for the Capitol not long after Thatcher's announcement.

"Katniss, I am real. I'm right here with you. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. I'm getting you out of here."

She smiles at that and nods her head. "I do want to go home, Peeta."

"And we will I promise. Here drink some water for me," I say handing over a water bottle.

She take it keeping her eyes trained on me as she takes a few sips after sitting up slightly. "Thatcher must be slipping," she said handing the bottle back to me.

I raise my eye brows as I unwrap some food she had packed in the backpack. "Why?"

"He hasn't made you vanish yet."

"Okay, why would I vanish, Katniss?"

"Because Thatcher wants to make me suffer, and the easiest way he can do that is by always taking you away from me."

"Well, he's not taking me away from you this time," I say leaning over capturing her lips with my own.

Her body stiffens and for a split second I think she's going to push me away. A second later, a sigh escapes her and she wraps her arms around my neck. My arms wrap themselves tightly around her waist as I give in to the emotions of the kiss. We only break apart so we can both breathe, but her eyes stare deeply into mine while her hand gently grazes my cheek. A look of concern suddenly crosses her face.

"Peeta?"

"Hey," I say smiling slightly keeping my arms wrapped around her.

"It's really you? I'm not imagining it?"

"No, you're not imagining it. And yes, it's really me," I say answering both questions.

"How? Why would Thatcher put you in here?"

"Thatcher didn't put me here, Katniss. I put myself in here."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Because I love you," I say shocked she would even ask such a thing.

That gets a smile from her as she shakes her head. "No, I mean why come inside? Why not get me out from out there," she says waving her hand above her head.

"We didn't know exactly where Thatcher has hidden his arena. It's Gale's job to find it or find a way out for us. My job was to get myself in here so I could keep you safe. And I've done a wonderful job so far," I say sarcastically releasing her to look at her leg.

She smiles as she sits back to unwrap my jacket from her leg. "This isn't your fault, Peeta. Besides, Rue has helped me with it."

"Rue? You mean the Mutt Thatcher put in here that looked like her?"

She flinches at the name, but nods her head. "Yes, but she was more than that, Peeta. She had Rue's memories of our Game. She helped me when I didn't have anyone else."

"She helped you?"

"Yeah, she protected me from Cato and the others. She even showed me what happens to you."

"She did? And you believed her?"

"I did after she hid me from the others then lied to them about seeing me. She even killed Clove before you showed up to take Thresh on."

I sit there completely dumb founded as to why Thatcher would give the Mutts the real Tribute memories. The pained expression on Katniss's face quickly answers my question. Thatcher wanted to break Katniss even more before he killed her, and what better way then to make her watch Rue die all over again. The moment her fingers reach for the second jacket, I grab her hands.

"What are you doing? We need to stop the bleeding. That won't happen if you untie that jacket."

"It's all right, Peeta. I told you Rue helped me with this," she said nodding down at her leg. "Trust me."

I stare deep into her gray eyes before I sigh and release her hands. I do trust her, but I also know how bad that wound actually is. I watch her untie the jacket and slowly remove it. To my surprise the once bloody wound is now nothing more than a jagged scar running down her thigh. How is this even possible when hours before she was bleeding to death? I run my fingers gently over the scar and find it cool to the touch.

"How?"

"Rue gave me some of her nanites before she died. They regenerated the muscle and repaired my skin while I was unconscious," she explained.

"She would have to bleed into your wound to do that," I say feeling her forehead again.

"She did."

"Well, they didn't do anything about this fever. You're hot as coals," I say rubbing her arms as she began to shiver.

"I'm getting cold," she said curling into my body.

"Let's get you in this sleeping bag then you'll warm up," I say pulling it out of the backpack. "You need to eat something," I say once she's snuggled inside the sleeping bag.

She shakes her head before laying it against my arm. "I'm not hungry."

"Katniss, have you eaten anything at all today?"

"Yes, I ate some of the rabbit and roots from last night."

"Okay, well if you won't eat the last of the rabbit how about some berries? I remember there's a bush of them close by."

"NO! You can't eat any of the berries here! Not even the ones that look like Rue's berries," she says quickly lifting her head to look at me as she grabs a fistful of my shirt.

"Okay, I promise. No berries," I say kissing her forehead as I try to get her to relax.

"Okay," she says laying her head against my chest as her hand loosens its hold on my shirt. I wrap my arm protectively around her. "Rue warned me about them. Thatcher did something to them making them deadly."

"Well, I'm glad I asked first. I've got first watch. Get some sleep," I say knowing she wouldn't eat anything. I rewrap the food and stick it back into the backpack. If I had a metal pot, I could make some soup like she did for me. Yeah right like Thatcher would send something to help Katniss, I think.

"I'm glad I'm not alone anymore," she whispers as she tries to snuggle closer to me.

"Me too," I say tightening my arm around her.

A few hours pass, and before long a streak of lightning flashes across the black sky. Well, this feels familiar, but why bring on a rain storm? All it would do is keep Katniss and me inside the cave. Is that what Thatcher wants? Keep Katniss and me in one place so Cato and Glimmer can find us easier? He should know I'm not going to move Katniss until she was better.

Could it be the people of Panem demanding to see more romance before the final battle? That would make more sense for trapping us in the cave. If that was true then could there also be sponsors willing to help us as well? As I watch the rain pour outside, I know Cato and Glimmer wouldn't be able to see that well. At least, I hope they wouldn't be able to see in this storm. I shiver as the wet wind picks up chilling me to the bone.

I had little choice but to climb into the sleeping back with Katniss. It didn't bother me since I was very used to her body lying beside me and in my arms. The problem was I needed to break her fever. The moment I settled in the sleeping bag beside her I knew it was higher as I broke out into a sweat. I wet my ripped shirt sleeve and lay it against her forehead, but it becomes hot almost instantly. If the nanites took care of the damage to her leg, what was causing the high fever?

My first thought was blood poisoning, and I have to check her leg. I unzip the sleeping back feeling awful as she starts to shiver. I quickly peel back the bag to look at her leg. My heart nearly jumps into my throat at the sight before me. There is absolutely no sign of blood poisoning on her leg to my relief. I rezip the bag and pull her close to me again rubbing warmth back into her arms.

"Please, don't kill him. Please," she whispered slipping clearly into a nightmare.

"Katniss, it's all right. It's just a nightmare."

"Please, whatever you want Thatcher, I'll give it to you. Just don't kill him."

"Katniss, wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up," I say brushing her sweat slicked bangs off her burning forehead.

"PEETA, NO," she screams coming fully awake.

I grab her shoulders gently as the racking sobs start. "Katniss, I'm right here. I'm all right. It was just a nightmare."

"Peeta," she says before her entire body is on top of mine and her lips brush against mine.

Desire sweeps through me and for a second I allow myself to enjoy her passionate kiss. I know this fear that she just experienced and the passion that follows. Every night I dreamed of losing her and when I would wake to her beside me all I wanted to do was kiss her awake. Before I would hold myself back because I didn't know how she truly felt about me. Now I hold myself back because of Venom wanting to come out to play.

God, I really need to get rid of him I think as I break the kiss. "Katniss, look at me," I pant willing my heart to slow down.

"No, I don't want to look at you," she panted moving in to kiss me again.

I have to stop this now while I can I think breaking the second kiss. _Why? Isn't this what you always wanted?_ Shut the hell up! _Well, if you don't want her I'll gladly take her._ I slam my eyes shut as the internal battle over my body begins.

I feel Katniss's soft hands cup my face, but I keep my eyes shut as Venom fights me for control. "Peeta, stay with me," she whispers kissing me for a third time.

I use her strength and love as leverage shutting Venom out again. I open my eyes once she pulls back seeing the smile on her face as she stares into my eyes. I could still hear Venom, but all I could see was the beautiful woman on top of me. "Always," I say returning her smile.

"You all right?"

I chuckle softly brushing my fingers against her still hot cheek. "I'm fine. It's you who isn't all right."

The smile she gives me makes the breath in my lungs escape in a ragged hiss. "I'm all right. Actually, I'm very comfortable," she says leaning forward sliding her fingers into my hair.

All I get out is her name before her lips are on mine again. I know this isn't like her. It has to be a combination of the nightmare and the fever driving her. "Katniss, please," I say coming up for air again.

"Please what, Peeta," she purrs.

"Stop," I answer.

"What?" She's clearly confused as a scowl crosses her face. "Don't you want this?"

_Yes!_ I shut Venom out but nod my head. "But not like this, Katniss. You're sick and we're in an arena."

"I'm not sick, and I don't care where I am."

"Liar."

"I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. I know you well enough to know you're a private person. You wouldn't want all of Panem watching us make love," I say softly.

Tears swell up in her eyes, and I watch several emotions cross her face. "That was before I watched Darius Thatcher have you whipped within an inch of your life, and then shoot you in the head."

I'm shocked at the statement of my death at Darius Thatcher's hands, but I need to focus on her right now. I can process this new information much, much later. "I'm right here," I say brushing away the tears that slide down her cheeks.

She nods her head before laying her head against my chest. "And I want to keep it that way."

I smile before kissing the top of her head. "Where am I going to go?"

"No where," she whispers sliding her fingers under my shirt and dragging her nails across my skin.

"Katniss," I groan grabbing her hands.

She sits up slightly starring into my eyes. "Shut up, Peeta," she whispered sliding her tongue across my lips.

My body responds and I release her hands to slide my fingers into her hair unbraiding it. Her hair cascades down her back as the kiss deepens. A moan escapes her lips as I change out positions but keep our decency since we're still in the sleeping bag. Her fingers grab my shirt and pull it over my head. She smiles as she tosses it away from us. I lean back watching her eyes.

"Are you sure? We can still stop," I insist.

"I don't want to stop, Peeta. I love you."

"I love you too," I say leaning down capturing her lips in a demanding kiss.

The rest of the night is spent between sleeping and other things. By the time morning arrives, I'm relieved to see her fever has broken. Not the most conventual way to break it, but what ever works. I feel her stirring beside me and I tighten my arms around her. I'm not ready to let go of her just yet.

"Good morning," she says smiling as her gray eyes open.

"Good morning to you. Your fever broke sometime last night. How do you feel?"

"Better. I'm hungry actually."

"Well, that's a good sign," I say pulling on my pants that had found their way to the bottom of the sleeping bag before climbing out making sure to shield her body as I rezipped it. "Why don't you redress in the sleeping bag while I pull out the food," I say chuckling as she turned three shades of red before disappearing into the bag.

I walk across the cave retrieving my discarded shirt and put it on. Once I have the rabbit and roots unpacked, Katniss appears fully dressed by my side. I hand over the food causing her to frown at me. I know what she's thinking, but I just shake my head.

"Peeta, you need to eat too," she said refusing to take the food from me.

"I will. I've got the beef and crackers. You need to get your strength back."

"I could go hunt," she suggests.

"Not in this rain storm you're not. I just got that fever of your broke. I'm not about to let you get sick again," I say as a loud crack of thunder echoes through the cave.

"Well, I can't let you starve either," she insists.

"Katniss, I'm not going to starve. Please take this and eat."

She sighs but finally does take the food from me. "Rain or no rain, I'm hunting later. You need food."

I smile as I pull out the crackers and remaining beef strips. "As long as I have water and you, I'll be fine."

"I'm serious, Peeta," she says sitting down on top of the sleeping bag.

"So am I," I return sitting down beside her.

I eat slowly to make the food last, but within a few minutes I'm finished and still hungry. I drink some water to fill my stomach as Katniss finishes her own small meal. There hadn't been much left of the rabbit or roots, but I hope there was enough there to fill her up. I open my mouth to ask if she was still hungry when I hear the tell, tell beep of a gift arriving. I raise my eye brows and she shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't know what's going on any more than I do.

"Stay here," I tell her rising to my feet.

"Take the bow," she says handing the weapon over to me.

I notch an arrow as I slowly walk to the mouth of the cave. I'm no good at using a bow and arrow, but I've watched her enough to have learned something I hope. I pull the arrow back and squint into the rain. There's nothing out there except a basket with a silver parachute attached to it. I release the tension on the bow string as I bend down retrieving the basket. I carry it back inside the cave and place it in front of her.

"What do you think? Do we trust anything in that basket to not have poison in it?" I ask as my stomach growls at all the mouthwatering smells.

"I would say yes except Darius Thatcher wants us dead for some reason. So, no, as hungry as I am I wouldn't trust it. If this is in fact from a sponsor we thank you for your gift. Please don't take offense to us not eating it," Katniss said out loud to the invisible cameras.

"That's too bad," I say as the cuff on my wrist beeps. I look down at it reading the message then smile. "It's all right, Kat. The food is from Haymitch."

"Haymitch? He's still alive?"

I nod my head as I plop down on the sleeping bag near the basket. "Yeah, he was with me when I woke up after my rescue," I say opening the gift.

"You have a Communication cuff," she says noticing the cuff on my wrist.

"Yeah, but all it does is send me messages. It can't open a wormhole like Rue's did. If it could we'd be gone all ready," I say passing her a roll with goat cheese spread on it.

"How did Haymitch get this to us?"

"He must somehow still have access to the mentor center," I say spreading goat cheese onto my roll.

"Thatcher wouldn't allow that to happen, Peeta. I don't care how good the Rebels are at hacking into the Capitol's systems," she said putting the roll back without taking a bite.

I replace my roll with a sigh. "You think Thatcher hacked into this to trick us into eating the food don't you?" I ask holding up my wrist with the cuff.

"Yeah, I do. The only food I'm going to trust is what we kill and cook."

"Well, it sounds like it's going to be a very long day and night," I say as lightning flashes across the sky. I grab the basket, walk to the mouth of the cave, and toss it outside to get rid of the tempting smells.

"Maybe not," she said patting a spot on the sleeping bag beside her.

I sit down wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer to me. "What should we do Miss Everdeen, to pas the time?"

"We don't have to _do_ anything, Mr. Mellark. I'm content to just be here in your arms."

"As am I but I don't think Thatcher's viewers will be happy just watching us sit here," I say pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Then tell me a story," she suggests.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about the rainy day you gave me the bread. I know the edges were scorched and your mother hit you, but tell me the whole story," she said looking up into my eyes.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I really do. You told me in thirteen you remembered it."

"I do remember it. And I also told you the story."

"No, you didn't. You told me flashes of the story. Tell me the whole story, Peeta. Please," she begged softly.

"All right," I say leaning down and pressing a kiss on her forehead.

I let my mind drift back to the day I saved Katniss's life. I had seen you that day in school weak from hunger. You were skinner than I had ever remembered. I felt awful but I had no idea how I could help without a sever beating from my mother. My friends saw me watching you and immediately began teasing me. They thought the same thing my mother did about Seam kids, but I didn't care.

So that afternoon I got home and saw my mother was the only one at the bakery. My whole plan to get some bread to you exploded into a million pieces. There was no way I was going to be able to sneak some loafs by my mother without being caught in the act. Once I arrived, my mother instructed me to make a few loafs of our raisin and nut bread. It was one of our most hearty breads that we made. As it backed, I still silently wished there was a way to get it to you when out of no where there you stood in the rain.

"What are you doing? You need to move on girl, before I call the Peacekeepers! All you brats from the Seam are all the same! How do you expect me to get any decent customers with you pawing through my trash!"

I watched the whole altercation between my mothers screaming all those awful things at you. I wanted to scream right back to leave you alone, but I kept quiet. I watched my mother push past me as a customer entered the bakery, but I kept my eyes on you praying you wouldn't leave. You only needed to stay for another minute and the bread in the oven would be done. I watched you lean against that old apple tree behind the bakery. When I say your knees buckle and you slid down the tree trunk to its roots I knew I couldn't' wait another minute.

I rushed back to the oven where the bread was nearly done. Without a second thought, I opened the oven acting like I was removing the bread but instead dropped both loaves onto the coals. It only took thirty seconds for the crust to scorch black as I tried, not so quickly, to remove the bread before it was ruined. I stalled a few seconds too long as my mother saw the burned bread. I knew the moment I heard her scream I was going to get punished. I pulled the bread out sitting them on the cooling rack as the large wooden spoon connected with my face followed shortly after with her hand. I guess the wooden spoon didn't make enough sound for her.

"Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!"

I moved slowly toward the pig pen hoping a customer would suddenly appear. Luck was on my side that day as the front door bell did ring pulling my mother away from me. I knew you were watching every move I made because of the still hot bread in my hands. As additional punishment, my mother made me take the hot loaves outside without any protection for my hands. I didn't mind because I knew the bread would never make it to the pig. I checked the bakery to make sure the coast was still clear, because if my mother was watching I'd never get the bread to you. I quickly threw it in your direction without even glancing at you before reentering the bakery, and closing the kitchen door tightly behind me.

"Oh, my God, Peeta, I was so focused on the bread I never noticed your hands," Katniss said bringing one of my hands to her lips kissing it.

"It's not really a big deal. I was used to burned hands from hot bread. I was more concerned with getting the bread to you."

"Well, you did that," she said smiling.

"Yes, I did," I say as the rain stops. "I guess our little time out is over," I say as birds start singing.

"That just means we can go hunting now," she said rising to her feet putting weight on her leg.

"Great. I'm going to run off everything in a one hundred mile radius."

"Maybe not," she replied leaning down kissing me softly.

I return the kiss then allow her to help me to my feet. I pack up the sleeping bag and throw the backpack on my back as she readies her bow before stepping outside in front of me. I hate how she does that, but she does have a weapon while I don't. I make a mental note to have her teach me to use a bow when we get home. I refuse to keep allowing her to put her life before mine. It should be the other way around.

We make our way through the forest and to my surprise I must be quieter, because within no time we have two rabbits. She suggests splitting up, but I refuse to leave her side. As long as Glimmer and Cato are out there somewhere, it's too dangerous. So instead, we gather the roots and greens together before she cleans the rabbits. I start a small fire keeping the smoke to a minimum and quickly cook the meat, roots, and greens. Once everything is cooked, I extinguish the fire and we eat a quick meal.

"Where do you want to go?" Katniss asks as she packs the rest of the food for later.

"The cave would be the safest place, but I really want to get out of this blasted arena."

"Back to the Cornucopia then," she suggests handing the backpack to me.

"Yeah, it'll give us a water source as well," I agree.

"All right," she says taking the lead.

"Would you quit doing that?" I ask stepping up beside her as we walk.

"I'm just…"

"I know what you're doing, Katniss," I say cutting her off.

"What's wrong with that, Peeta?"

"Nothing… everything okay," I say running a hand through my blond hair.

She laughs softly as she nods her head. "Let me take care of you for a while."

"Ever since we got put into our first arena that's all you've been doing. It's my job to take care and protect you," I insist.

"And when we get out of here that job is all yours."

I smile in spite of myself. "Very funny," I say.

We reach the edge of the forest by early afternoon. There's no sign of either Cato or Glimmer, but the hair on the back of my neck suddenly rises. I glance at Katniss and see she doesn't like this situation any more than I do. I knew we couldn't sit under cover forever. One of us would have to go out into the open and draw them out. I was not about to allow Katniss to be the bait, so without a word of warning I move out into the open field leaving the backpack behind.

I look around but don't see anything out of the ordinary. The hairs on my neck still stood on end telling me danger was near. I took another step away from Katniss when I heard her cry of warning. I spin around to face my attacker and quickly duck my head as Glimmer swung a sword at me. Glimmer was defiantly not the Mutt I expected to see, but Cato always was the one who gave the orders.

"Where's Cato?" I ask catching Glimmer's arm as she swings the sword at me again.

"He's waiting for me to kill you before he finishes Katniss off," Glimmer hisses swinging her free hand dragging her sharp nails across my face.

I hiss at the sharp pain but keep my hold on her sword hand. _Are you going to let a Mutt much less a girl Mutt kick your butt, Peeta?_ I heard a scuffle behind me drawing my attention long enough for Glimmer to punch me in the face knocking me off balance. I land on my back looking up at Glimmer as she advanced on me. _Oh, my God, you are._ Shut the hell up, I mentally yell before kicking Glimmer in the stomach knocking her backwards and causing the sword to fall from her hand.

I roll over to my knees picking up the sword. I hear her yell of rage as she charges toward me. How dumb can she be I wonder as I shove the sword behind me? She makes a startled gasp as the sword connects with her body. I yank it out of her and glance over my shoulder as she falls to the ground dead flooding it with her blood. _Yes, that's my kind of Peeta._ I shake my head as I rise to my feet with the bloody sword at my side.

"Not so fast Peeta, unless you want me to snap Katniss's pretty neck."

I look up seeing Cato standing behind Katniss using her body as a shield. It's the same tactic he pulled with me except I had Katniss to get him off of me. Now he held her and I had no way to make him release her. I raise my left hand slowly as I drop the sword. I see his smile of satisfaction as I raise my right hand standing before him weaponless. I want to wipe that smile off his face, but I couldn't do anything until Katniss was clear.

"Okay, Cato, I don't have a weapon. Let her go."

"You're kidding right? I let her go and she'll sink an arrow into me. No, I like where she's standing," he says moving his nose closer toward her hair.

I feel Venom boiling inside of me and I clinch my fists. This was not the time for him to fight me for control. _Let me rip his head off, Peeta._ No, you'll hurt Katniss as well. _Fine! I asked nicely,_ he growls in my head. I slam my eyes shut but I can feel Venom pulling me down into myself as he takes control of my body.

"What's wrong, Peeta? Are you too afraid to come get me?"

Venom lifts my head and smiles seeing the look of shock on Cato's face. "I'm not afraid of you, Cato. It looks like you're the one who's afraid. Who's the one hiding behind a girl instead of facing me?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Cato growls.

"Prove it," Venom taunts. "Fight me Mutt to Mutt."

Cato growls in frustration shoving Katniss from him. He takes a step toward me as Venom does the same. "You might want to say goodbye to the girl. I could smell you on her. Maybe when I'm through with you I'll take her myself before I kill her."

"That means you have to get through me first," Venom says taking another step toward Cato.

"No problem," Cato growls throwing a fist toward my face.

Venom easily catches Cato's fist before swinging my left fist connecting with Cato's jaw. "What's wrong, Cato?" Venom smiles watching Cato stumble. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it?" he asks throwing my right fist smashing it into Cato's jaw.

Cato shakes his head as he pulls out a knife. "I can take it, Peeta," he says slashing the knife at me.

Venom dodges the deadly weapon then tackles Cato to the ground. "Not for long," he growls pinning Cato punching him a few times before snapping his neck. He reached down and retrieved the knife from Cato's cold hand. "Katniss," he calls pulling me to my feet.

He turns my body and we see Katniss still leaning against the tree she hit as Cato shoved her away from him. "Peeta, what ever it is it's not real," she said realizing this wasn't me.

Venom laughs as he twirls the knife in my hand. "I can assure you this is very much real, Katniss. There's nothing shinny about this knife."

"Peeta?"

"Peeta isn't available right now. It's just you and me," Venom said taking a step toward Katniss. No matter how hard I fought him, Venom wouldn't release his hold on my body.

I watch Katniss rise to her feet and I know Venom is about to throw the knife at her. Why was she just standing there? She had a weapon. Why wasn't she using it? "She doesn't want to kill you, Peeta," Venom says answering my question out loud.

"You should have killed him in those tunnels when you had the chance, Katniss."

Venom turns my body starring daggers at Darius Thatcher. "Who asked you to butt in, Thatcher?"

"I did, Peeta," Thatcher said pulling out a gun.

We hear Katniss gasp, and I remember what she said about Thatcher shooting me in the head. "Why does everyone want to ruin all my fun?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Peeta, but I'm going to be the one who kills her," Thatcher says cocking the gun.

"I don't think so," Venom says throwing the knife with all our might. Enough is enough, Venom, let go of me, I growl in my head yanking back control. I look at Thatcher panting seeing the knife sticking out of his neck. "Run, Katniss!"

"Peeta?"

"Yes! Run," I yell as she runs past me.

We make a wide arch around Thatcher who was drowning in his own blood. I hear the shot before I feel the bullet slam into my right shoulder throwing me to the hard earth. I hear Katniss call my name as I roll over, but I shake my head as I look into the barrel of Thatcher's gun. "Don't stop, Katniss! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you," she cries as Thatcher cocks his gun again.

"I love you."

Thatcher smiles while red blood pours out of his mouth. I take what I think is my last breath when an arrow slams into Thatcher's chest. He falls away from me just as Katniss reaches my side. She touches my injured shoulder causing me to flinch. "I love you too, Peeta. You okay?"

"I've got a bullet in my shoulder, but yeah I'm okay," I say as she helps me to my feet.

"That's all of them right?"

"Including Thatcher, yes, that's all of them," I say nodding my head as a wormhole suddenly opens in front of us.

"Gale?"

"I have no idea."

"Great," she says loading her bow. "Will this nightmare ever end?"

"I hope so," I say as we step into the swirling circle of light leaving the arena far behind us.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and continues to follow and enjoy this story. I'm so happy to have you and I hope I will continue to have you and more if the powers that be allow it…lol As I was writing this chapter it was going to be much longer than it is, but the more I wrote the more I realized it needed to be broken up. I have answered the big Thatcher question, but I have opened a whole new can of worms as well. Also, I'm not a medical doctor so if what I'm talking about near the end of the chapter isn't possible please forgive me. I hope you enjoy it and as always please read and review.**

**Chapter Eleven: Safe and Sound**

Katniss POV

I step out of the wormhole with my bow string taunt. Peeta was all ready hurt and I wasn't taking any chances. The face I see isn't the person I expected to see. The slight smile he gives me tells me he didn't expect anything less from me. The funny thing is he would be right.

"I'm not in the mood to pull out an arrow, Sweetheart."

I smile as I lower the bow. "Haymitch, shouldn't you be dead now?"

"You would think so," he said holding up his liquor bottle.

I nod before turning my attention to Peeta who wasn't beside me. "Peeta?"

"I'm not feeling so good," Peeta says holding on to a table behind me.

"Well, you'll feel better once we get that shoulder looked at," I say walking over to him.

"What happened to you, boy?" Haymitch asked concern crossing his face.

"Thatcher shot him as we were escaping the arena," I answer as Peeta's knees buckle. "Peeta! Gale, help me," I call seeing Gale step into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Gale asked as he and Rory get Peeta to his feet as a stretcher was soon brought in.

"He was shot," I repeat as I run out of the room behind Peeta and the stretcher.

"Katniss…"

"Not now, Gale," I say not even looking over my shoulder.

"Katniss, I need to talk to you," Gale says grabbing a hold of my arm.

I look at his hand before lifting my eyes to his face. "Gale, whatever you need to say to me can wait until I know Peeta is going to be all right. Until then I'm not leaving his side."

"You can't be in the operating room with him," Gale says smiling slightly but I'm not in the mood for jokes.

"Gale…"

"Okay," he says letting go of me. "It'll wait until Peeta comes out of surgery."

"Thank you," I say turning around to catch up with the men carrying Peeta.

"When did I really lose you, Katniss?"

"What?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

"You heard me," he said starring intently at me. "Was it before or after Prim died?"

Why was he asking me this now? I sigh as I turn around thinking back bringing back memories I thought were long gone. "I don't know, Gale," I answer not wanting to think right now. The problem was he opened a can of worms I couldn't stop from rushing to the surface of my mind.

_In the fluorescent light, the circles under his eyes look like bruises. "There's still time. You should sleep." Unresisting, he lies back down, but just stares at the needle on one of the dials as it twitches from side to side. Slowly, as I would with a wounded animal, my hand stretches out and brushes a wave of hair from his forehead. He freezes at my touch, but doesn't recoil. So I continue to gently smooth back his hair. It's the first time I have voluntarily touched him since the last arena._

"_You're still trying to protect me. Real or not real," he whispers._

"_Real," I answer. It seems to require more explanation. "Because that's what you and I do. Protect each other." After a minute or so, he drifts off to sleep._

"You do know, Katniss. I can see it on your face."

I sigh knowing he won't let this go until I give him an answer. "Before Prim died. It started in the tunnels at the Capitol."

Gale nods his head seemingly satisfied with my answer. "Thank you. At least now I know I was losing you to Peeta before Prim died. Her death ended any chance I had, but I probably would have lost you to him anyway even if she had lived."

"I honestly don't know, Gale. It's all in the past now. I love you like a brother. I admit there were times I thought of a what if before my first Game. What would it be like to be with you? Would we be happy together? I think we would except you wanted children and I didn't."

"But you have Peeta's children," he insists.

"Yes, but when I thought of a possible future with you I couldn't get past the fact you wanted kids and I didn't. I knew you would eventually hate me."

"That would never happen, Catnip. I loved you."

"So did Peeta," I return softly.

"He still does."

"Yes, he does and I love him."

"I know. The surgery waiting room is two levels down. I'll let the surgeon know to find you when Peeta comes out."

"Thanks," I say as I turn away from Gale.

"Katniss…"

"Yeah," I say looking over my shoulder again.

"You need to talk to him when you get back."

I nod my head before saying, "I know." The Gale of my time must be driving himself crazy wondering the same thing his older version was wondering. Gale nods before he walks away from me and down the hall. I head for the elevators going down two levels ignoring my anxiety of being underground. Peeta needs me I keep telling myself as I find the waiting room. I'm pacing the floor from the moment I enter the room until a doctor comes in to find me three hours later.

"Mrs. Mellark?"

"It's Everdeen, but yes, I'm who you were looking for," I say stopping my pacing.

"My apologies, Miss Everdeen. I was just coming to let you know Mr. Mellark is out of surgery."

"Is he all right?"

"Yes, he's doing very well. His subclavian artery was damaged, but we were able to stop the bleeding and repair it. If it had been five minutes later he would be dead."

"When can I see him?"

"He's in recovery right now. When he's moved to a room you can see him then."

"Thank you, Doctor. But you're sure he's fine?"

"Yes, Miss Everdeen, he's fine. He may experience pain and numbness from time to time after the shoulder is completely healed. But other than that he'll be fine."

I nod my head satisfied with the answer. I knew there were treatments Peeta could try to completely heal the nerve damage caused by Thatcher's bullet. Seeing him pointing that gun at Peeta's head I thought history was about to repeat itself or I should say about to become reality. Just trying to keep everything straight made my head hurt. All I wanted to do now was get Peeta out of the hospital and back home where we belonged. A half hour later, I was lead from the waiting room to a private room in the hospital wing.

I sit down beside Peeta's bed as his blue eyes drift open. "Hey," I say smiling at him.

"Hey. How long have you been here?"

"Oh, I haven't been here long. They just brought you from recovery actually."

"That's good. I would feel bad if you've been sitting there for very long," he said yawning.

"Well, you just got out of surgery, so it makes sense you're going to sleep the drug off.

"Great. I think my nightmares are going to come back with a vengeance," he said shutting his eyes.

I smile as I gently touch his arm. "Well, I'll be here to keep them at bay."

He smiled as he opened his eyes. "Not all the time I hope."

"Why not?"

"You do need to eat and sleep you know."

"I know," I say seeing the twinkle in his blue eyes.

He chuckles then winces. "Well, it looks like I won't be doing any painting any time soon."

"Peeta, as long as you're safe and alive I don't care if you every pick up another paint brush."

"I know," he says seriously. "I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I do have a question if you feel up to talking about it."

"What's that?"

"Back in the arena why was that flashback different?"

He sighed and slightly nodded his head. "Oh, that yeah, it's because it wasn't a flashback."

I frown as I watch him try to get comfortable in the bed. "It wasn't a flashback?"

Peeta shakes his head as he yawns again. I could tell he was fighting a losing battle. "No, it wasn't. I still have actual flashbacks, but this was more of me fighting for control of my body." He smiles seeing my confused face looking back at him. "Basically, I have an evil-mutt version of myself in here," he says tapping his head with his left hand.

"So all the mean, hateful things you said weren't you saying them?"

"It was me but the Mutt was influencing them as he worked to be more than influence."

"So because of Snow's torture it was you who tried to kill me after you were rescued, but the other times when your eyes were dilated it was the Mutt?"

"Yes, I know it's confusing as hell, but that's it in a nutshell. I was actually afraid he would wake up before me and take control."

I smile as I rise to my feet and gently lean over the bed. I brush the blond hair out of Peeta's blue eyes. "You don't have to worry about that any more."

"I don't?" he asked starring up at me seemingly holding his breath.

I shake my head. "You don't because I'm going to make sure we get rid of this Mutt. There's only room enough in here for Peeta Mellark," I say brushing my fingers against his face before bringing my lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Unlike my own gun shot experience, Peeta's been in the hospital for five days now. And much to my displeasure he's enjoying every minute of it. It's like the nurses of thirteen have made Peeta their own priority patient. There are different nurses coming in to check on him at all hours of the day and night. A nurse's job is to make sure their patient is doing well not practically fall all over him. After the fourth different nurse of the night leaves, I huff as I cross my arms over my chest.

Peeta laughs drawing a nasty look from me. "Why Katniss Everdeen, I had no idea you had a jealous bone in your body."

"For your information Peeta Mellark, I am not jealous," I snap which causes Peeta to laugh even more before wincing.

"Yes, you are, but I love it. I only have eyes for you, Katniss. It's been that way since the age of five remember?" he asks giving me a look that melts my heart.

"How do you do that?" I ask standing up and planting a kiss on his lips.

He takes a shuddering breath once I lift my head. "What?"

"This," I say smiling down at him. "You've always known what to say to me or to anyone and have them eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Mr. Mellark, how are you doing tonight?"

I glance over at the fifth nurse of the night and narrow my eyes. When would they get the clue that Peeta was mine? "Mr. Mellark is doing just fine," I say turning Peeta's face toward me and giving him a passionate kiss. I can't help smiling against his lips hearing him groan and the nurse huff as she walks out.

"You need to get jealous more often if these are the kinds of kisses I'm going to get," Peeta said after breaking the kiss then sliding his fingers into my hair and pulling me down for another kiss.

I laugh after coming up for air. "You are so bad, Peeta Mellark. I really need to do what I told you the day of our interview with Caesar Flickerman."

"And what was that again? I seem to have forgotten that conversation," Peeta says trying to hide the grin threatening to break out on his handsome face.

"Put you somewhere you can't get hurt."

"Not getting hurt would be a good thing," he agrees. "I'm getting tired of waking up in hospital rooms.

"And I'm tired of almost losing you," I return.

"Once we get home, I'll make sure that doesn't happen," he promises.

"How can you do that, Peeta? We'll still have Darius Thatcher to worry about, and you'll still have Venom," I say.

"I know, but we'll figure it out. We always do. Besides we have time before anything happens right?"

"I don't know. The past could have been changed by us coming here."

"Is that even possible? I could understand the future being changed by changing the past, but does it work both ways?"

"It could," I say as the door opens again. I'm about to explode when I see it's only Dr. Davis.

"Good evening, Mr. Mellark. I'm hearing from my nurses that you're doing very well tonight," he said glancing over at Peeta and me.

"Yes, Dr. Davis, I'm doing very well tonight," Peeta says tightening his arm around me.

Dr. Davis smiles as he nods his head. "Yes, I can see that. Well, your test results look good. Your shoulder is healing nicely, and I don't see any reason why you can't get out of here in the morning."

"That would be great, Dr. Davis. I'm ready to get out of this bed," Peeta said smiling. The news brings a smile to my own face that quickly vanishes ten seconds later.

"But you'll have to stay here in thirteen for your rehilibatation if I let you out of the hospital."

"What? You mean we can't go home?" I ask not liking where this was going.

"I'm sorry Miss Everdeen, but going back into the past with this injury could kill Mr. Mellark. Your doctors can treat him and even heal him, but going through the pressures of a wormhole could aggravate the injury which could cause him to start bleeding again. If that happens and his subclavian artery tears again, he will be dead by the time you get back. Now by staying here through the rehilibatation you assure he's fully healed and can return safely back home with you. The choice is yours of course, but I strongly recommend you stay here."

I sigh as I lower my head against Peeta's good shoulder. "I want to go home, but I don't want to lose you either," I whine.

Peeta chuckles softly as he rubs my back. "I know. How much longer would we have to stay here?"

"Well, normal rehilibation usually takes six months, but hard work and the determination I know you have maybe three months. That is as long as there aren't any setbacks."

Peeta kisses my forehead as I lift my head to look into his blue eyes. "Three more months?" I ask.

Peeta nods his head and smiles at me. "I'll do my best," he promised.

I smile and gently poke him in his good shoulder. "I'm holding you to that, Peeta Mellark."

"Ouch. Yes, Ma'am, three months I got it," he laughed.

"Good. It's time to go, Miss Everdeen," Dr. Davis said motioning for me to follow him.

"Why can't I stay since it's his last night in here?" I ask not wanting to leave.

"Because rules are rules, Miss Everdeen."

"Did I tell you I really hate it here?" I ask Peeta who nods his head in answer. "I'll see you in the morning," I say leaning down and kissing him.

"I'll be waiting," Peeta said smiling then kissing the back of my hand before letting me go.

I walk out of the room with Dr. Davis who had a huge smile on his face. "What?"

He shakes his head as he clears his throat. "Nothing, Miss Everdeen. It's just been a very long time since I've seen a couple so much in love as you and Mr. Mellark are. It's nice to see."

"Don't you have couples here in thirteen?"

"No, we don't. After the last war, we slowly changed from solely military to a more family atmosphere with the influx of people. My own mother came from District Twelve, but once Darius Thatcher took power everything changed. He tried to wipe us all out so he could just walk in and reclaim thirteen."

"It clearly didn't work," I say not knowing where Dr. Davis was going with this conversation.

"It nearly did though. The thirty small children we have is a miracle to Commander Hawthorne's quick thinking. If he hadn't sent the women who were pregnant and what children we had to the bunker those children as well as the babies would have died.

"Thatcher attacked you with a virus didn't he?"

"Yes, and it turned into Scarlet Fever. Everyone not in the bunker contracted it. The ones who survived were left infertile."

His words hit me taking my breathe as if I had been punched. Gale. "Gale can't have kids now can he?" I ask in a hushed whisper.

"It's unethical for me to answer that question. But I think you all ready know the answer Miss Everdeen, without me saying anything."

I slowly nod my head. Yes, I do know the answer. There was no telling when Thatcher attacked these people, but it was after Gale had come back here. Was it after Thatcher had killed me and Peeta? Did Rue and Finn have to suffer through Thatcher's torture just so he could get his hands on the nuclear weapons in thirteen? My face must be giving me away my fear because Dr. Davis is shaking his head.

"No, Miss Everdeen, your two children weren't here when Thatcher attacked us. They were safe and sound in District Twelve with you and Mr. Mellark. Have a good night," he said walking away from me.

How am I supposed to have a good night now, I think as I enter the cafeteria. I get a tray of food and sit down to eat. The sound of children laughing draws my attention. It's a precious sound that Gale will never enjoy unless Peeta and I can change the past to save the future.

"Mommy, it's her. I know it's her."

I look over at the little girl smiling at me which I return as well as the wave she gives me. Who did she think I was? The child was too young to know anything about me. I hear her mother telling her she was wrong, but the little girl wasn't taking no for an answer. Before long I feel her small hand patting my leg.

"You're Katniss Everdeen aren't you?" she asked once I looked down at her.

"Rebecca, leave her alone."

"It's all right. She's not bothering me. Yes, I am," I answer. The whole compound had to know Peeta and I are here by now so what's the use in lying?

"See, I told you it was her, Mommy," Rebecca said over her shoulder before focusing on me again. "You're the Mockingjay."

"I was."

"You still are," Rebecca stated.

"Rebecca, leave her alone," her mother insisted.

I smile and gently touch Rebecca's face. "No, I'm not, Sweetie. I'm not the Mockingjay anymore."

"You'll always be the Mockingjay," Rebecca replied as her mother led her away.

I shake my head as I eat my meal in silence. Why would they still need a Mockingjay? Darius Thatcher was dead. The Rebels have won by default. I finish my meal returning my tray to its proper place before heading for my sleeping area. The nightmares begin the moment sleep claims me.

The next morning I awake to the sounds of a child crying. As I sit up the sound begins to fade away. I rub my eyes then my arms to stop the shaking. It was just a nightmare Katniss I tell myself. I was thinking about the children when I went to sleep. My nightmares took over after that.

I nod my head trying to convince myself as I get ready for another day in thirteen. I soon make my way down to the hospital wing. Peeta's up out of bed and getting his right arm into a sling as I walk in. The wince on his face tells me he's hurting and the nurse is trying to convince him to stay in the hospital. Like hell that's happening I think as I walk over to Peeta and the flirting nurse.

"I think I can take it from here," I growl at the nurse before gently pulling Peeta's head down for a kiss. "Good morning," I say once I take a step backwards.

"Good morning," Peeta returns starring down at me.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" I ask holding out my hand.

"Yes," he says taking my hand in his.

I glare at the nurse as I lead Peeta from the room. I lead him to the cafeteria for some breakfast. It turns out to be a funny ordeal. For Peeta it's not funny it's aggravating. After his third attempt to feed himself with his left hand, he drops the spoon on the tray in disgust. I can't stop the grin that spreads across my face resulting in a glare from him.

"You're laughing at me," he says frowning.

"I'm not laughing. Here let me help you," I offer while trying to keep a straight face.

"Do you know how degrading this feels?"

"I know, but think of it this way. This gives you even more incentive to finish your rehilibatation in three months instead of six," I say holding up a spoonful of oatmeal to him.

He takes the food from the spoon, chews it, and swallows. His face breaks into a smile before he laughs slightly. "It really is funny isn't it?"

I laugh, nod my head, and hold out another spoonful of oatmeal. "Yes, it is."

"I love you too, Katniss Everdeen," he says sarcastically once his mouth it empty again.

This brings on another round of laughter from me. Once we have both been fed, I head for Command with Peeta on my heels. This is the first time since Peeta went to the hospital that I went anywhere else. Gale had kept his promise to leave me alone until Peeta was better. Now it was my turn to give him my undivided attention. There was something he had wanted to tell me, and I figured now was a good of a time as any.

We enter Command and walk into complete caucus. I see Gale looking over a report and he doesn't look happy. "This doesn't look good," I say.

"No, it doesn't. I thought the war would be over with Thatcher dead," Peeta says as we approach Gale.

"It should be," Gale says looking up from his report.

"But," I say raising my eyebrows.

"But his kid has decided to keep fighting us."

"His kid? Thatcher didn't seem the fatherly type," Peeta says shaking his head.

"Well, the kid has the country eating out of the palm of his hand," Gale said sighing before dropping his eyes back to his report.

"Gale, I'm sorry. I wish there was something we could do, but this isn't our fight," I say. What I really want to do is leave this place behind but until Peeta was fully healed we were stuck here.

"I know, Catnip. I know this isn't your fight, and it's really selfish of me to ask…"

"No, Gale, she's not becoming the Mockingjay again," Peeta interrupts cutting Gale off mid-sentence.

"Peeta…"

"No, Katniss! Gale, you know better than anyone how close to dying she came. It's too dangerous. There's too much at stake now."

"I do know, Peeta. It's the people of Panem who want her," Gale whispered.

"Then use someone else," Peeta snapped.

I frown at Peeta's anger and am about to snap at him when a thought occurs. "Peeta, you need to calm down," I say in a calm voice.

"I can't calm down while he sits there suggesting a plan that puts you in danger," Peeta growls.

I look into his blue eyes and see them begin to dilate and I know Venom is trying to come out. I will not lose Peeta to this Mutt! I cross the small distance separating us without a word and pull Peeta's head down to mine. I brush my lips against his as his body starts to shudder. I break the kiss to take a breath then whisper, "I love you, Peeta. Stay with me," I add before kissing him again more passionately.

"Always," he says once we break apart looking down at me with his bright blue eyes. "I still don't want you doing it," he says wrapping his good arm around me.

"I know you don't but if it helps…"

"It's too dangerous," he insisted.

"I promise you she'll be completely safe."

Peeta gives a sarcastic laugh and shakes his head. "You can't promise that, Gale."

"Yes, I can. Come with me," Gale says getting up from his chair and walking out of the room.

Peeta releases me and we follow Gale out of the room. We enter the armory as Gale presses a button on a control panel. A cabinet appears in front of us sliding out from the wall then clicking into place. The doors open and before us is the Mockingjay suit Cinna made for me. It appeared in excellent condition without a scratch on it.

"With her in this and my soldiers surrounding her she'll be completely safe," Gale said turning toward us.

"Can you trust them?"

"Peeta," I say frowning.

"He has a mole, Katniss," Peeta returned.

"Not anymore I don't. That's how I found out why Thatcher hated you two especially Katniss so much."

"Why?" I ask.

"The day you killed Alma Coin you killed Darius Thatcher's mother."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys rock so much. I love all the reviews and the newest followers I have. I can't say enough about you guys giving me inspiration to keep writing and telling my story. Thank you so much. As always please continue to read and review**

**Chapter Twelve: Mockingjay**

Katniss POV

"She was his mother? Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, we are sure. Coin was her maiden name. She was married to a Thomas Thatcher from District Two. It apparently was his idea for Coin to go by her maiden name and not associate with her husband or sixteen year old son who was also in District Two."

"But why associate with thirteen? I mean if the Rebels failed she had to know Snow would have her killed," Peeta said as he shook his head.

"That's where the second identity comes into play. If the rebellion failed she would go back to two as Alma Thatcher wife and faithful citizen."

"It had to take years for her to get the power to become president of thirteen," I say trying to imagine myself away from Peeta and our children.

"She must have wanted power very badly," Peeta agrees.

"She did and it took her ten years to get thirteen under her control. She almost got all of Panem too if Katniss hadn't killed her," Gale said watching me and Peeta.

"So Thatcher hated me because I didn't get punished for killing his mother?"

"Exactly," Gale said nodding his head. "An eye for an eye so to speak," he continued.

"He decided to avenge his mother himself by coming after Katniss once he was in a position to do so," Peeta said walking over to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"Yes, and it took him nineteen years to do it," Gale said. "Now you know what will happen if you two can't change the course we're on."

I sigh as I lean back against Peeta's chest being mindful of his inured shoulder. "But how can we do that, Gale? Coin is all ready dead and I'm back in twelve unpunished. We can avoid Darius Thatcher, but I have a feeling he'll be very determined to make me pay for my crime."

"I don't know, Catnip. All I can do is give you the information. It's up to the two of you to figure out how to use it. I need to leave for District Two soon, and I hope you'll be with me. If you decide not to help I'll understand. There won't be any hard feelings," Gale said walking out of the armory without another word.

"I don't like this, Kat."

I turn around and wrap my arms around Peeta's neck. "I don't like it either, but what choice do we have?"

"You can stay here where you'll be safe until we can get the hell out of here," Peeta insisted.

"What if we can't?"

"What?"

"Leave. What happens if this new war with Thatcher's son prevents us from leaving in three months?"

"Kat…"

"Peeta, I don't want to do this any more than you want me to, but I want to go home. I don't see any way for that to happen if I don't help Gale now."

Peeta sighs as he slowly nods his head. "You know Dr. Davis isn't going to let me come with you."

"I know, but we'll be in constant contact through my earpiece."

"It's not the same, Kat. I won't be there to protect you."

"Gale will keep me safe."

"Katniss…"

I smile before standing on my tip toes planting a kiss on his lips. "Who is jealous now?"

"It should be me," he says seriously. He's not in a joking mood.

"And you will always be there to protect me, Peeta. You protected me through not one but three arenas. It's Gale's turn now, but you are who I'm coming back to," I promise.

"Please don't do anything reckless out there."

"Who me?" I ask smirking up at him.

"I'm serious, Kat."

"I know you are. I will follow the orders I'm given."

Peeta finally smiles and shakes his head. "No, you won't," he says sighing. "Well, you better get changed, Mockingjay. You've got a hover craft to catch," he said kissing me softly before turning away from me.

"Peeta…"

"Yeah," he says looking over his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kat. Just come back to me safe and sound."

"I will," I say as I watch him nod his head and then walk out of the room.

I look over at the Mockingjay suit and bite my lip. God, I hope I'm doing the right thing. I quickly grab the suite and find a place to change before making my way to the surface. I step out into the fresh air breathing in the scent of the trees around me. I miss my forest so much and the smells around me intensify my desire to go home. I see Gale and Jackson standing by the hover craft and I make my way over to them.

"I'm glad to see you, Catnip," Gale said smiling down at me.

"Well, I'm not happy about being here, Gale. Let's get something straight right now. I am only doing this so when the time comes there won't be any reason Peeta and I can't go home. I want to get back to our lives," I state firmly.

"I understand," he said nodding his head. "Let's move out," he called out to his soldiers. "I think you might need these," he said handing me my bow and sheath of arrows.

"Thanks," I say as we climb into the hover craft. I take the earpiece from Gale as I take my seat and place it into my ear. "Peeta…"

"I'm here, Katniss," Peeta replied. I could hear the worry in his voice. "Haymitch says to be careful and to stay alive."

I smile at the advice remembering it was the first advice the man gave to me and Peeta. "You tell Haymitch I'll stay alive." I hear his snort and my smile widens. "I won't disappoint you, Haymitch."

"You better not, Sweetheart. I don't think Peeta could handle losing you," Haymitch said somberly.

"I know," I reply as we lift off.

"No, I couldn't," Peeta said clearly taking the earpiece back from Haymitch.

I look outside the window in silence as we fly. The land below me looked different, but it was still my home. The lake sparkled in the sunshine, and I wonder if I'll ever see my lake again? When Peeta and I get back home what will we be returning to? Things have changed so much between us with meeting then losing our daughter and learning our future together will be short unless things changed. The thought of losing Peeta scares me to death.

"_You could do a lot worse. You could live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve him."_

Haymitch's words echo in my head. It was Peeta who could do better than me. I love him so much, but if he would be safer without me I'd let him go. It would kill me, but I could do that for him. I owed him that and so much more. I'm still lost in thought when Gale taps my shoulder pulling my attention to him.

"Once we are on the ground you will keep the Mockingjay surrounded. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," echoes in the small space and I feel my face burn with heat as all eyes fall on me.

"Are you ready to do this, Catnip?"

I sigh and nod my head. "I'm as ready as I'm going to get."

"You're not alone, Kat," Peeta says softly in my ear.

"I wish you were here instead of there, Peeta."

"Me too," he agreed. "Tell Gale the streets are clear."

"Peeta says the streets are clear," I tell him. He nods his head and motions for us to move out.

The moment my feet touch the ground I'm completely surrounded on all sides by the soldiers of thirteen and Gale. It's quiet as we move slowly toward the center of town. It's actually too quiet for my liking. I look at Gale and he nods his head in agreement. After all these years, he still knew how to read me with a simple look. As we approach the Justice Building, I see it's just as quiet and deserted as the streets. I don't wait for Gale or Peeta to say anything as I open my mouth to speak.

"People of District Two, please don't be afraid. We mean you no harm. We're here at your Justice Building to help you. My name is Katniss Everdeen. You watched me in President Thatcher's arena. He wanted me dead, but I'm alive and here for you. It's time for a new Panem to rise up from the ashes of the old."

The door of the Justice Building opens and a man covered in blood stumbles out with his gun raised. My legs move before my mind has a chance to think. My bow and arrows are on the ground, and I'm almost through my ring of protection when Gale grabs my arm. I pull it out of his grip and look at the men around me. The tension was so thick you could slice it with a knife.

"Lower your weapons all of you," I command but it's not until Gale nods his head that they comply. I turn my attention to the wounded man in front of me. The gun he once held now lies at his feet as he sat on a marble step starring up at us.

"Katniss…," Gale says taking hold of my arm again.

"Gale, you wanted a Mockingjay. Let me do my job," I say waiting for him to let me go. "Trust me."

"All right, Catnip," he says letting go of me.

I slowly walk up to the man and kneel down in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Demarcus," the man says watching me with untrusting green eyes.

"Hello, Demarcus, I'm Katniss."

"We thought the rumors weren't true. We saw you in the arena, but how could it really be you? Katniss Mellark, the Mockingjay of Panem is dead."

I smile and nod my head. "Katniss Mellark is dead, but I am very much alive. I've come here to put an end to the fighting. Panem needs to be unified as one nation not tearing each other apart."

Demarcus frowns at me as he asks, "how?"

"You are going to need to take it one day at a time. It will take all the Districts working together to make this new peace work. You have to abandon the old ideas and start over with a clean slate. The only way that can happen is if all the fighting and bloodshed stopped. Every District has to stop fighting one another."

"Do you really care what happens to us?" Demarcus asked starring intently at me.

"Yes, I do. I do because I want my children to live in a world of peace not a world of war and fear."

"You aren't anything like he says you are," Demarcus said smiling slightly.

"Who?"

"Joshua Thatcher… President Thatcher's son," Demarcus replied.

"What does he say about me?"

"He says you don't care about us. You only care about yourself and controlling Panem. He says you want to keep us as slaves to do your bidding."

"And what do you think, Demarcus?"

"I think he's wrong. I think you do truly care about the people."

"Will you help me end this war, Demarcus?" I ask holding out my hand.

"Yes," he says taking my hand as Gale helps him to his feet.

I look out at the Rebels standing on top of the buildings. They all have their guns ready to shoot anyone who looked at them wrong. The sight reminded me of my first visit to District Two after we bombed the Nut. My message was for them too, yet they seemed to still feel the need to protect themselves. I shake my head as I sigh softly.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Peeta asked me through the earpiece.

"Their fear runs so deep, Peeta," I say after puling the microphone away me so only he could hear me. "This will never work unless they let it go."

"Maybe that's what we have to do when we get home?"

"What?"

"Help the nation of Panem fully heal by letting go of their fear of one another," he says.

"Did you hear what Demarcus said about Thatcher's son?"

"I heard. He clearly knows nothing about you, Kat."

"I know, Peeta. But why would he try to convince all these people that I'm cold and uncaring?"

"I don't know unless that's how he sees you. We did kill his father after all."

"That's true," I say replacing my microphone. "You soldiers up there these people aren't your enemies," I say then move the microphone seeing the door to the Justice Building open.

"Stand down," Gale called out as he walked down the steps toward me. "We need a med team brought in, Rory," he said into his Communication Cuff around his wrist.

"They are all ready on their way to you," Rory replied.

"Great, thanks, Rory. Katniss, we have a lot of injured people in there," Gale said stepping up beside me.

"We'll need to set up a hospital tent out here in the open, but we also need to make sure the Nut isn't going to attack us."

"That's all ready taken care of," Gale said smiling.

"It is?" I ask clearly surprised.

"It is. Demarcus is the Commander of District Two. He told his men to put their guns down. District Two and all her military arsenal are now on our side thanks to you."

"That will bring an even faster cease fire right?"

"Catnip, I'm getting reports from all over Panem. The people have heard the Mockingjay and they want peace."

I smile feeling a warm feeling spread through my body. There would be no more senseless deaths. The fighting was over except for one place. The Capitol. If Joshua Thatcher was anything like his father he'd hold the Capitol as long as he could no matter how many lives were lost to do it. I pushed the thought aside as I helped move the sick and injured. There would be time to worry about Joshua Thatcher later.

"It's time to go, Catnip," Gale says a few hours later.

"Back to thirteen?" I ask looking up from a little girl sitting in my lap.

"No, actually, we need to go to the other Districts."

"Why?"

"They want to see you," he said smiling down at the little girl.

They want to see me? My conversation with Demarcus was broadcast over all of Panem. "Why? They all saw me on their televisions."

"I know, but they want to see you with their own eyes."

"Well, it looks like I have to go, little one," I say to the little girl who sighs and climbs out of my lap.

The next two weeks consisted of traveling from District to District talking peace and a unified Panem. Once a ceasefire was called, we would help with the sick and injured where we could. I usually gravitated toward the children like a moth to a flame. This seemed to always bring a smile to Gale's face and for an instant I would see us together holding our own brown haired, gray eyed son or daughter. This is what he wanted for us all those years ago, but I was the one on a different path. The day a boy with blond hair and blue eyes tossed me fresh baked bread in the rain saving my life I became forever his.

"You are so good with them, Catnip," Gale said nodding toward the sleeping child in my arms.

I smile as I continue rocking the little boy who reminded me so much of Finn. "Its good practice for later."

"It's also a lot of instinct, Katniss. It's just like how Prim was meant to be a doctor, you are meant to be a mother."

"I'm winging this," I say trying not to think about Prim as I rub the child's back. "I have no idea what I'm doing," I say honestly.

Gale shakes his head as he places a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You're a natural at this, Catnip. Peeta is a very lucky guy," he said turning away from me.

"Gale," I call softly so not to wake the sleeping boy.

"Yeah," he replied glancing over his shoulder at me.

"I'm sorry about everything." What else could I say? Say I wish I had fallen in love with you instead of Peeta? He would know that to be a lie. So I leave it with the simple apology that couldn't wipe away all the pain, but I couldn't leave it unsaid either.

"I'm sorry, too," he said as he walked away.

"How are you doing, Sweetheart?"

"I want to go home, Haymitch. Where's Peeta? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's with Dr. Davis for his scheduled rehilibation session."

"How's it going?"

"I think he wants to go home even more than you do," he replied.

I laugh softly as the child stirs in my arms. "Well, tell him I love him and miss him," I say as I hand the child to a nurse.

"I'll tell him Sweetheart, but he all ready knows."

"Yeah, I know," I say as I catch Gale looking my way. "Well, it looks like the Mockingjay is needed."

"You take care of that out there and I'll keep an eye on Peeta."

"Thanks, Haymitch," I say as I stop in front of Gale. "What's up?"

"We've done all we can do here in eleven. They are being well cared for by our medics. So our next stop is District Four then hopefully the Capitol."

"With Thatcher dead you're not going to go after his son are you?"

Gale looks at me like I'm completely insane. "Why not? Someone has to pay for the terror Thatcher caused all of Panem."

"Then go after Thatcher's cabinet members and his military leaders. You can't punish the son for the sins of the father. It would be like punishing Rue and Finn for something that I or Peeta did. It's not right."

"This is war, Catnip," Gale insisted.

"Gale, you're doing to Thatcher's son what Coin did to the children of the Capitol. Think about it."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying the killing has to stop. It begins with us, Gale."

"The decision has been made. If the Capitol isn't ready to surrender we will take it by force. As for Joshua Thatcher, he will be tried as an enemy of the free Districts of Panem."

I shake my head in disgust. "When did you become so cold and heartless, Gale?"

"I'm sorry you think of me like that, but this is the way it's going to be. We leave in five minutes," he says stepping away from me.

"I wish I was there so I could wrap you up in my arms," Peeta said softly into my ear. His voice was strained slightly and I could tell he was hurting.

I close my eyes and wrap my arms around myself imagining it was Peeta's arms around me. "So do I, Peeta," I whisper. "I'm sorry you're hurting. Why don't you go lay down for a while?"

"I'm all right, Kat. I want to be here for you in any way that I can. You know we'll be home before you know it," he said reading my mind.

"Not soon enough," I say opening my eyes as I force my feet to walk toward the waiting train. I know there was no talking him out of staying up while I was up to give me any comfort he could so I let it go for now.

"I know," he says as I climb aboard the train.

The train sped toward District Four, and all the while my mind went over my conversation with Gale. He was so cold now it frightened me. I always knew how much he hated the cruelty of the Capitol, but he never was one to be cruel himself. That was until he started working with Beetee creating the new weapons used during the war. I saw the change in him the day he suggested blowing up the Nut. Now years later, the boy I once knew was gone and was replaced by a man bent on revenge.

We arrived in District Four a few hours later just in time for dinner. I look up as Gale passes me and I sigh under my breath when he doesn't even look at me. He's still angry over my non-defending of Joshua Thatcher. What did he expect me to say? How could he think I would agree to the idea of punishing Thatcher's son? I defiantly didn't agree with what Thatcher did to the people of Panem, but his son could be an innocent victim in the whole situation and he's being turned into a make shift scapegoat.

The moment I step off the train a smile breaks out on my face. "You must be Finnick Odair's son. You look too much like him not to be."

"I'm named after him as well. And you must be Katniss Everdeen."

"Yes, I am. How's Annie?"

"She's doing well. She has her good and bad days, but don't we all?" Finnick asked smiling that famous Odair smile.

"Yes, we do," I agree.

"You guys are just in time for dinner," Finnick said leading the way to the food tent. "Where's Peeta? I heard from Commander Hawthorne that you both were here."

"He's back in thirteen doing rehilibation. I know he wishes he was here instead of there," I say smiling hearing Peeta agree in my ear.

"Well, I just wanted to thank both of you for everything you did for my dad," Finnick said handing me a tray.

"What did we do other than get him killed?" I ask in shock at his statement.

"No, dad died fighting for something he believed in. You didn't kill him, Katniss. You were there when he needed someone. When he had no one to turn to and when he didn't want to be alone. That's what I'm thanking you for."

I nod my head in understanding. How many times did I turn to Finnick for comfort and support in thirteen? "It was a two way street. Your dad was there when I needed someone too, and I'm so thankful that he was."

"I'm glad he was too. I'm here because of you."

I sit down with my tray of food and shake my head. "No, you're here because of the love shared between your parents. Not because of me," I say softly.

Finnick smiles and I see a twinkle in his green eyes. "You aren't going to convince me other wise," he said picking up a sugar cube. "Sugar cube?" he asked as his smile widened.

"Why not," I laugh taking the offered sugar and pop it into my mouth. I may have refused the father, but I wouldn't refuse the son.

The rest of the evening is spent visiting the sick and injured as well as the children. Gale also avoided me the entire night and I wonder if he would ever talk to me again while I am in his company? So when I wasn't with the children or speaking to the people, I was talking with Peeta. The next morning I'm awoken to a strange surprise.

"Katniss, it's time to wake up."

I frown as I look up at Gale. At least he's talking to me again, I think as I rub the sleep from my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Thatcher's son has given up. We've won the war."

"That's great, Gale. So, why the early wake up call?" I ask sitting up.

"Joshua Thatcher has agreed to surrender, but it has to be to you."

"What?" I ask. I couldn't have heard him correctly.

"Thatcher's son will only surrender to you or there won't be a cease fire," he explained.

I frown as I shake my head. That made no sense to me. "Why will he surrender only to me?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't care as long as he does surrender. We will be leaving in a few minutes," he said walking out of the room without another word.

Five minutes later, I'm on the train again speeding away from the ocean and toward the Capitol. "I wish you had seen him, Peeta. He is a spitting image of his father."

"I will see him, Kat. We're going to fix things so we'll see everyone all grown up and healthy," Peeta promised.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry it's so hard to keep everything straight now."

"It's understandable. There are times I keep thinking I'm in thirteen in our time until I see a very old Haymitch."

I smile before replying, "it can be a bit unsettling."

"Tell me about it," he agreed. "Okay, talk to me Kat, what's bothering you?"

"How do you know something is bothering me?"

"Because I know you, and I hear it in your voice."

"I all ready told you what Gale said to me this morning, right?"

"Yeah…"

"That's what is bothering me. Thatcher's son is requesting… no, he's demanding my presence. He won't surrender if I'm not there."

"You think it's a trap?"

"That's just it, Peeta. I don't know what to think," I say looking up as Jackson enters the car.

"Commander Hawthorne wanted me to let you know we've reached the Capitol."

"Why didn't he come tell me himself?"

"Katniss…"

"I don't know. I just do as I'm told."

"Thank you, Jackson."

"You're welcome," he said leaving me alone again.

"And don't Katniss me, Peeta. Gale is avoiding me because of our argument yesterday. He's changed."

"We've all changed."

"I know, but he's so cold now. He's not the same person I remember hunting with me in the forest. Well, this is going to be fun," I say sarcastically as I exit the train and am instantly surrounded by Peacekeepers.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got Peacekeepers around me," I reply looking for Gale and Jackson.

"Where are Gale and his men?"

"I don't know."

"This is for your protection, Miss Everdeen. President Thatcher's son wanted to make sure you made it to the President's mansion without any problems."

"That's really nice of him, but I all ready have a guard detail. Where are they?"

"I assure you Miss Everdeen, they are being well cared for. Now if you will kindly follow us we can escort you to the mansion."

"I don't like the sound of this, Kat," Peeta said worry echoing in his voice.

"I don't either, but I also don't have a choice," I say following the Peacekeepers.

The streets are crowded with people who watch me as I pass. No one looks at me in fear or anger. Instead most if not all of them smile, wave, and call out my name. It's unsettling hearing the people of the Capitol call out my name while I'm being escorted by Peacekeepers. It makes me feel like a Tribute about to enter an arena all for their entertainment. It isn't until the Peacekeepers separate allowing a little girl carrying a bouquet of dandelions to enter the circle that I begin to relax.

"These are for you, Mockingjay," she said holding the flowers up to me.

"They are beautiful. Thank you," I say smiling down at her as I take the flowers.

"Thank you for bringing Peace to Panem."

"I didn't do anything, little one. I just talked to the people. You all made the decision yourselves."

"But you were the spark," she said as we reached the steps of the mansion.

I smile as she walks away, but the feeling of unease is still with me as I enter the mansion. As I'm escorted to the President's private office, I see Gale and his men standing outside the door unharmed. I can tell he is clearly not happy about something. Before I get the chance to ask him what's bothering him, I'm being gently forced into the office as the door is firmly shut behind me. There standing with his back to me is a young man with short blond hair. As he turns around, I gasp and my eyes go wide with shock.

"I'm so glad you honored my request, Miss Everdeen," Joshua Thatcher said smiling pleasantly at me.

My mind is screaming at me that it isn't possible. Yet my eyes knew what I was seeing was very much real. I grab the back of a chair and sit down before I fell down. I couldn't faint, yet my body didn't want to follow my commands as the dandelions I'm holding fall to the floor. I suddenly realize as I'm sitting here starring at Joshua Thatcher that I can't do this alone anymore.

"Peeta," I whisper as my vision begins to blur.

"What's going on, Katniss?"

"Peeta, I need you here now," I whisper as my world goes dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so happy I'm adding both reviews and followers to my little story...lol You guys are the best. And to answer a question posed to me… Yes, there will be a sequel. I hope you will follow that story as well when I start posting chapters for it. I will let you all know when I'll be doing that. Don't worry… lol As always please read and review.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Joshua Thatcher… Real or Not Real**

Peeta's POV

"KATNISS," I yell but get nothing back but static.

I look at Haymitch as I jump to my feet. I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have let her go without me. I walk out of the room with Haymitch following behind me. I enter Command just as Rory is rising to his feet.

"I know what you're going to say, Peeta," Rory said raising his hands before I could say a word.

"Then when are we leaving for the Capitol?"

"We're not."

"What?!"

"I spoke to Gale before he and Katniss left for District Two. He told me that no matter what I couldn't allow you to leave thirteen. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, Peeta. I didn't ask. He has his reasons."

"Boy, you are either taking us or we're taking a hover craft and going ourselves," Haymitch said as he stepped up beside me.

"Haymitch, neither or you know how to fly a hover craft. Besides you wouldn't get within ten feet of one without my authorization," Rory stated.

I glance at Haymitch knowing Rory was right. Idle threats weren't going to work. But I know Haymitch Abernathy is not one to back down easily. And he was proving me right once again as a smile lit up his face and his hand found a microphone.

"Oh, I think we will once I announce to all of thirteen that Katniss Everdeen is in need of some help, and you won't lift a finger to send her some aid," Haymitch replied holding the microphone in one hand and his other in front of the broadcast switch.

"Haymitch, my brother is with her. She has all the help she needs," Rory snapped.

"No, she doesn't, Rory. What she needs is this boy right here. Now, are you going to give her what she needs or do I make you by causing a riot? The choice is clearly yours, but either way Peeta and I are going to the Capitol."

"Fine, I'll take you to the Capitol. God, you are a stubborn old man, Haymitch."

I smile as I clap Haymitch on the back. "No, he's a stubborn old drunk."

"Right you are, Peeta," Haymitch agreed as we followed Rory out of Command.

Twenty minutes later, we were in the air flying toward the Capitol. I settle in my seat then wince as jabs of pain shoot through my shoulder. Well, this is a major set back to my recovery I think, as I see Rory communicating with Gale. The frown I see intensifies the worry I all ready feel. What the hell happened out there?

"What's going on, Rory?" I ask once he is finished with his conversation.

"Gale doesn't know. When they arrived at the Capitol Peacekeepers were there unarmed waiting for them. They told him they had orders to escort them to the President's mansion, but only Katniss would be allowed to enter Thatcher's office. He said she wasn't even in there five minutes before Thatcher's son was calling for some help for her. He said when they walked inside Katniss was passed out in a chair and Joshua Thatcher had his back to them looking at some paperwork."

"Where is Katniss now?" I knew Joshua Thatcher hadn't done anything to Katniss. I would have heard it, but all I heard was him thanking her for honoring his request then she gasped.

"Gale says she's in the medical wing in the mansion."

"What about Thatcher's kid?" Haymitch asked.

"He's still in the office, but he has no way to escape. Gale has men surrounding the mansion in case he tries to flee."

"But…," I say raising my eye brows.

"But he's not doing anything. He's just sitting in the office only allowing his own Peacekeepers to enter or exit the room."

"Gale hasn't seen him except from the back?" I ask clearly confused as to what Joshua Thatcher was hiding.

"No, he hasn't. The whole surrender is being done through the Peacekeepers."

"That doesn't make any sense," Haymitch said clearly just as confused as I am.

"No, it doesn't and Gale isn't happy about it either," Rory agreed.

"Have you told him that we're on our way to him?"

"Yes, and he's pissed that I'm bringing you."

"Well, that's too bad," I say wincing as some turbulence jars my shoulder. "I'm not one of his soldiers. I don't have to follow his orders," I say as Rory's Communication Cuff comes to life.

"Peeta, what the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of Katniss, Gale. She needs me there."

"No, she needs you to be safe, and you are safe in thirteen," Gale snapped. "How far out are you, Rory?"

"We'll be in the Capitol in a half hour."

"Damn, okay, I'll see you when you land."

Thirty minutes later, we landed on top of the President's mansion. The engines were still running as the door opened and Gale stepped inside. He didn't say a word to any of us as he made his way to the pilot. The glare he gave me as he returned told me everything I needed to know. He didn't like me being here and it clearly was more than me being safe in thirteen. In thirteen I was separated from Katniss while he had her all to himself and he liked that.

"You should have stayed in thirteen, Peeta," Gale said once we were all off the hover craft and it was in the air.

"For my own safety right, Gale," I snap.

"That's enough," Haymitch snapped stepping in between me and Gale. "Where's Katniss?"

"This way," Gale said leading the way toward the medical wing.

He stopped in front of a door and I walk in without another word. I know Haymitch is behind me, and I'm grateful that he is. I see Katniss on a bed and move toward her when a doctor steps in front of me. He looks at me in shock, and I frown as I step around him. I pull up a chair beside the bed, sit down, and take Katniss's still hand into mine. I don't like how still she is.

"What's wrong with her?" Haymitch asks when the doctor wouldn't say anything.

"There isn't anything wrong with her from what I can tell. She's just simply passed out," the doctor stated still clearly in shock over something.

"Why is she so still?" I ask looking over my shoulder at the man.

"I don't know. Mr. Thatcher won't allow me to do any tests."

"What?! You are a doctor and there is clearly something wrong with the girl! You can override his authority," Haymitch snapped.

"Peeta…"

My head snapped back around hearing Katniss's soft whisper. Her gray eyes found my blue ones and she smiled up at me. "Hey, Kat, it's good to see your eyes again," I say returning her smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Have you seen him, Peeta?"

"Who, Kat?"

"Joshua Thatcher… Have you seen him yet?"

"No, we had Gale bring us straight to you. Why?"

"He's our son, Peeta," Katniss said starring intently into my eyes.

"What? Kat, that isn't possible," I say shaking my head.

"I know it isn't Peeta, but I'm telling you Joshua Thatcher is our son."

"That would mean you'd have to be pregnant, Sweetheart," Haymitch said.

"And she is," the doctor replied.

"What?" Haymitch asked.

"That is the only test Mr. Thatcher would allow me to do," the doctor stated.

"Peeta, he looks just like you. He has your eyes and hair color, but his spirit has been twisted by Darius Thatcher," Katniss spat.

"He always said it was your fault. You never loved me enough to find me," Joshua Thatcher said.

I was on my feet the moment I heard his voice behind me. I didn't care who he was. He was not coming any where near Katniss again. I hear Haymitch curse under his breath as I turn around blocking Katniss from view. The sight of me looking back at me was a bit freaky to say the least. As I looked at him I suddenly found Katniss in the determination of his gaze and body language.

"You inherited my looks and your mother's spirit I see, Joshua," I said once I had found my voice.

"It's Peeta actually. Joshua is my middle name," Joshua said keeping his eyes locked on me.

"What?" Katniss asked touching my back. I slide sideways so she could see Joshua, but I refused to move farther away.

"You name me after my father and my grandfathers. My full name is Peeta Joshua Mellark."

"This is crazy. How is this possible?" Haymitch demanded.

"I honestly don't know. Darius Thatcher is the only family I've ever known," Joshua replied.

"Then how do you know what we call you?" I snap.

"I researched it. Darius Thatcher didn't keep track of me every moment of every day," Joshua replied evenly.

"Then why didn't you come find us?" Katniss asked taking a hold of my left hand.

"You were all ready dead when I learned the truth."

"Wait a minute Josh, back up," I say trying to make sense of the situation. "Okay, you say you grew up here with Darius Thatcher?"

"Yes, that's the only memories I have," Josh replied.

"How is that possible when you were conceived only three weeks ago here in the future?" I ask.

"That is the mystery of time travel. Some how between the time of my birth and my first memories I end up in Darius Thatcher's hands," Josh explained.

"That would mean you get kidnapped in the past after we return home," I say.

"Yes," he agreed.

"There's one small problem," Katniss said.

"Only one problem, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asked looking over at us.

"Not now, Haymitch," she said. "I know for a fact if my child gets kidnapped I'm not going to sit by and just forget about him," she said motioning toward Josh with her free hand.

"Yet that is exactly what happens," Josh said softly.

"Is anyone else concerned that the kid got here without anyone realizing he's out of Thatcher's office?" Haymitch asked rubbing his face.

Josh smiled as he nodded his head and I realized he had my smile as well. "I'm not going anywhere, Mr. Abernathy. Commander Hawthorne has this building completely surrounded. Besides as long as my mother and father are here then so am I."

"This doesn't sound like the son of a dead President bent on keeping control over the people," Haymitch continued.

"It's not, Mr. Abernathy. This is the son of a baker who only wants peace for all of Panem," Josh replied nodding toward me.

I shake my head not wanting to believe him. He defiantly has a way with words I think to myself. "If that was the case then you would have called for a cease fire the moment we killed Thatcher. Instead you tried to rally the Districts against Katniss."

Josh shrugged his shoulders as if my statements meant nothing to him. "I lied," he said simply.

"You lied?"

"Yes, I lied. If I had immediately given up Thatcher's people would have hurt people. I didn't want that to happen so I lied. You are a good liar yourself. You had the Capitol believing she was pregnant before the Quarter Quell," Josh stated.

"That was different, Josh. I was trying to get her home alive. You were playing with innocent lives," I say.

"But no one else died did they? Where were the Peacekeepers? I pulled them back from the Districts bringing them to the Capitol for my so called protection. I knew she would be able to make the people love her like before. All I had to do was buy her some time to convince one District then they all would follow her."

"You knew Gale would protect me out in the field," Katniss said softly behind me.

"I was counting on it. After I saw you both in Thatcher's arena, I knew I couldn't pretend any more. I secretly staged the fighting in District Two with Demarcus after Thatcher's death so that would be the first place you went. No one was supposed to get hurt, but when they did I knew this had to work. And I only had one shot to achieve that goal."

"You know Demarcus?" Katniss asked in surprise.

"He's my best friend. We attended Peacekeeper training together and found we thought a lot alike. Oh, we would regurgitate the lies our superiors demanded of us, but we were waiting for the time to put an end to the death and destruction of Panem. I saw my chance to do just that and I took it."

"And we're supposed to take your word on that?"

"Haymitch…"

"Sweetheart, he's good with words, and I don't buy it," he huffed.

"I may have been raised by a monster, but I'm nothing like him. I never punished anyone I was sent to control. I was usually on the receiving end of Thatcher's fist."

I defiantly knew first hand what it was like living with an abusive parent. It was that kind of life I swore my children would never experience. Yet here I stand facing a young man who is clearly my son telling me he was abused. My heart broke for him, and it was in that moment I realized he was telling the truth. I feel Katniss squeeze my hand as she sat up in her bed. My eyes find hers and I know without a doubt we are in agreement.

I nod my head, return her squeeze, then let go of her hand and walk toward Josh. "You won't have to go through that anymore, Josh," I say laying my hand on his shoulder.

"No, I just have to face Commander Hawthorne's firing squad," Josh stated.

"No, you won't. I won't allow that to happen," Katniss said climbing slowly out of bed.

"Kat, what are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Peeta," she said walking up to me and Josh. "You won't be punished for something you didn't do," she said wrapping her arms around Josh's neck.

I watch Josh stiffen, and I wonder if he's ever had any kind of love in his life. Katniss must have felt him stiffen because I watch her arms tighten around his neck. In a matter of minutes, his body relaxes and his own arms wrap gently around her waist. I gently squeeze Josh's shoulder and not my head toward Katniss.

"You aren't alone now, Josh."

Josh looks at me as tears fill his blue eyes. "Thanks, Dad," he said as the tears slid down his cheeks.

"I hate seeing a grown man cry," Haymitch said holding out a handkerchief while he wiped his own teary eyed face.

Josh laughs, takes the handkerchief, and nods his head. "I'll try to remember that, Mr. Abernathy."

Katniss frowned as she looked over her shoulder. "Leave my son alone, Haymitch," she scolded to which Haymitch nodded his head.

"You believe me now, Mr. Abernathy?"

"It's hard not to kid, but I have full faith in these two. If Katniss and Peeta believe you then I do too."

Josh smiled as he nodded his head. "I'm glad you do, Mr. Abernathy. I'm going to need all the supporters I can get. Mom, why don't you go lay down? You've had a long day," he suggested.

Katniss looked up into Josh's blue eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine Josh, and I've rested enough."

"You might want to go back to Thatcher's office before Gale realizes you're missing," I suggest as the door behind me, Josh, and Katniss opens.

"He all ready knows Thatcher is missing," Gale growled as he enters the room.

"Mellark, Commander Hawthorne," Josh replied looking over his shoulder.

"What?"

Josh gently untangled himself from Katniss before turning around to face Gale. "My name isn't Thatcher, Commander Hawthorne. It's Peeta Joshua Mellark."

A look of shock crosses Gale's face but is quickly replaced by anger. "That isn't possible. Jackson, get in here and take this prisoner away," he spat.

"Gale, no," Katniss began but Josh quickly shook his head.

"It's all right, Mom. I'll be fine," he said as Jackson entered the room and hauled him out of it.

My arm instantly wraps around Katniss as she buries her face gently into my chest. "He'll be all right, Kat."

"He's lying," Gale snapped. There is no way he's your son, Katniss."

"Gale, look at him," Katniss snapped looking over her shoulder. "He's a spitting image of both Peeta and Finn."

"He could be a creation of Thatcher's to pull on your heartstrings, Katniss," Gale continued.

"Except Katniss is pregnant, Gale," I say rubbing circles on Katniss's back.

If looks could kill I would be dead on the floor. If Gale hated me before he really despises me now. I sigh as he storms out of the room after Jackson and Josh. This was not looking good at all nor did Katniss. I kiss the top of her sobbing head and smile down at her once she looked up at me.

"He hates me, Peeta," she sobbed.

"No, Kat, he hates me for not only taking you from him but for getting you pregnant."

"Well, we can't change that," she said wiping her nose.

"No, we can't," I agree wiping away her tears as Haymitch hands over another handkerchief.

"Then what can we do?"

"Make sure that kid gets a fair trial," Haymitch answered.

"And you do need your rest. All this stress isn't good for your baby," the doctor stated making his presence known.

"I can't sleep while my son is interrogated by Gale," she insisted.

"He won't be alone, Kat. I promise I won't let Gale hurt him."

"You go take care of Josh, Peeta. I'll make sure Katniss gets rest," Haymitch said stepping up beside us.

I nod my head and plant a kiss on Katniss's lips. I walk out of the room and slam my eyes shut as Venom comes to life. _Come on Peeta, you know you can't stop Gale. You know I can do more than you ever could._ Now was not the time to deal with Venom. _You never want to deal with me Peeta, but I'm not going anywhere._

"Like hell you're not," I growl as I open my eyes hearing Gale yelling.

"Who are you?!"

I step up to the door as I hear Josh reply, "I've told you who I am, Commander Hawthorne. My name is Peeta Joshua Mellark."

"I'm sorry Mr. Mellark, but I can't allow you to enter."

I glare at the soldier and am about to give him a piece of my mind when I hear a hand striking skin. "I'm not about to stand out here while that goes on."

"I'm sorry…"

"So am I," I say after punching the soldier in the face dropping him instantly. "Damn, that hurt," I say rubbing my right shoulder as I enter the room.

"Just because you don't like who my father is doesn't mean it isn't true," Josh snapped.

I quickly walk up and grab Gale's arm as it rose to strike Josh again. "Gale, stop."

"This doesn't concern you, Peeta," Gale growled yanking his arm free.

"When it comes to my son Gale, it does concern me," I say stepping around Gale to stand beside Josh all the while keeping my eyes on Jackson who was also in the room.

Gale sighed and glared at me. "Jackson, take our prisoner back to his room."

"Yes, sir," Jackson said hauling Josh to his feet. "Let's go," he said shoving him out of the room.

I make a move to follow when Gale's voice stops me. "Damn you, Peeta!"

"Excuse me," I say turning around to face Gale.

"How could you do that?!"

I frown as I watch Gale pace around the small room. I knew he had a temper, but I had never seen him so angry before. "How could I do what, Gale?"

"Oh, you know damn well what, Peeta!"

"No, I don't."

"How could you take advantage of her?! How could you get her pregnant?!"

"I didn't take advantage of her, Gale. I know you still love her…"

"I will always love her, Peeta!"

"I know, but so do I."

"You don't deserve her," Gale growled.

"You're probably right," I agree. I had to keep him talking and find a way to calm him down.

"I know I'm right, Peeta. You'll eventually hurt her or kill her," Gale accused.

"That won't happen, Gale."

"Really… How can you be sure, Peeta? When will Venom make an appearance and try to kill Katniss?"

He had valid points, but with each day I grew stronger. _Not strong enough, Peeta._ I stagger backwards and slam my eyes shut as Venom fights me for control. I hear Gale's cold laughter as he watched me struggle thus proving his point._ I told you I'm not going anywhere._ I open my eyes as my breath comes out in pants from my struggle with Venom.

"What's wrong, Peeta?" Gale asks as his fist connects with my face.

My body slams against the wall bringing a yell of pain as my injured shoulder is jarred. "What was that Gale, payback?"

"Oh, it's just the beginning of payback, Peeta," Gale growled as he advanced on me.

"Sir, the leaders of the other Districts are here," Jackson said entering the room causing Gale to stop his advance.

"Thank you, Jackson. We'll finish this later, Peeta," Gale growled turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

I nod my head as I push myself off the wall. I'm sure we will I think, as I walk back to the medical wing. _He wants to kill us you know._ "No, kidding," I snap before stepping inside the room.

"You're supposed to be resting, Kat," I say as I approach Katniss's bed. She was sitting up putting knots into a piece of rope.

"Peeta, what happened to you?" she asked throwing the covers off of herself.

"I'm fine, Katniss. Stay in that bed," I demand softly as I pull the covers back over her.

"No, you're not. Who hit you?" she asked as she wiped the blood from my face.

"Who do you think?" I ask before sitting down beside her.

"Gale…"

"Yeah, but Josh is all right. I think his trial is going to be starting soon. Jackson said the other District leaders are here."

"Then we have to go," Katniss insisted.

"No, we have to stay right here. You need to rest."

"But…"

"No, buts, Kat," I say laying my hand over our baby. "The best thing we can do right now is keep Josh safe," I say rubbing her belly.

"What about the Josh of this time?"

"I'll help him," Haymitch said squeezing Katniss's shoulder.

"Thank you, Haymitch," Katniss said smiling slightly.

"It's no problem, Sweetheart. Besides what are mentors for?" he asked smirking at us as he walked out of the room.

"This is going to be a very long couple of days," Katniss said sighing as she laid her hand over mine.

"He'll be all right, Kat. How can he not be with Haymitch on his side?" I ask smiling at her.

"That's what I'm worried about," she said returning the smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow, what can I say except wow. You guys are really awesome. The reviews are great and I love every one of them. I want to say thank you to my newest followers and favorites to the story. I'm excited that you are enjoying TGWP as much as I'm enjoying writing it for you. My thinking right now is there will be only one chapter left after this one to complete TGWP then I'll start working on the sequel. If that changes I'll let you know. As you guys all know our muse takes us where it wants to… lol**

**As always, please read and review**

**CM**

**Chapter Fourteen: Trials, Decisions, and Surgeries**

Katniss POV

The next five days do indeed pass very slowly. Peeta only leaves my side to check on the progress of the trial before returning to me. The Capitol doctors have all come to the conclusion that both I and the baby are fine. But they still refuse to allow me to leave the medical wing.

When I found out about Rue and Finn I knew I had time to adjust to the idea of being a mother. But sitting in this bed the reality of the situation weighs down on my shoulders. I love all my children, but my fears revolve around the impending future. To have a son kidnapped with no memory of his birth, then the other two children that I do remember both dying in an arena. How in the world do I change the course of the future so I can save my family?

I grab my piece of rope and start tying knots as Peeta walks through the door. "How is it going?"

"It's going good," Peeta replied stepping up beside my bed. "It looks like it's going to be over soon."

"Is it really going good or are you just saying that so I don't worry?"

"It's really going god, Kat. I wouldn't lie to you about this. I don't want you worrying either way, but I wouldn't lie to you to keep from worrying you to a point," Peeta said smiling at me.

My fingers stop working on knots as I frown at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means there are times I'm going to be the one doing all the worrying for both of us," he replied leaning down and planting a kiss on my forehead.

I understand the gesture and I love him even more for it, but I shake my head at him. "I don't want you doing that, Peeta. A relationship is built on many things and sharing the worry is part of it. We're a team remember?"

Peeta nodded his head as he sat down in the chair beside my bed. "I remember, Kat. I can't help wanting to protect you."

I smile as I lay my hand gently against his face. "We protect each other. I'm strong. I can handle carrying the burden with you no matter what it is. All right," I say starring intently into his blue eyes.

"All right," he replied taking my hand into his own. "So what are the doctors saying?"

"Not much except to say we both are doing just fine," I reply squeezing his hand.

He nodded his head. "That's good to hear. How do you feel about all this?" he asked giving me an intense stare of his own.

I knew what he was asking. How did I feel about being a mother now instead of later? I couldn't lie to him for several reasons including the speech I just gave him about lying to me, but more importantly he'd see right through it. He deserved the truth. If our relationship was going to work it was going to be because we didn't lie to one another. I take a deep shuddering breath and smile slightly at him.

"I'm terrified, Peeta."

"I know you are, Kat," he replied softly as he dropped his eyes.

"I never wanted kids. That was something Gale and I never agreed on. He always did and the thought terrified me. I couldn't imagine bringing children into a world where I would have to watch them die in the Games."

"Then I come along, and now you're doing something you never wanted to do."

"Peeta, look at me," I say squeezing his hand.

His eyes lift, and I see the misery echoing in his blue depths. He loves me so much, but he doesn't want to make me do anything I don't want to do. I lift my other hand and lay it on my belly. I'm not sorry that I having Peeta's child growing inside of me. I might be terrified because of what I know could happen, but I'm not sorry. I love Peeta and didn't I try to imagine a world where his child could be safe during the Quarter Quell?

"I'm not sorry this happened. Seeing Rue proved to me that I can do this. Josh may be coming into our lives earlier than either of us planned, but I don't regret any of this. I love you Peeta and I all ready love our little boy that's inside of me."

"You don't regret it?" Peeta asked as a bit of the misery left his eyes.

"It's unexpected and terrifying yes, but no I don't regret it," I reply smiling at him again. "I want a family with you, Peeta," I continue as Haymitch walks into the room.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Haymitch asked observing us.

"No, Haymitch, you didn't. Katniss and I were just talking about the future," Peeta replied smiling for the first time since the conversation began.

"And what did you figure out?"

"That I have no regrets, and I'm ready to take on motherhood," I reply giving Peeta's hand another squeeze. "What's happening with Josh's trial?"

"It's over," Haymitch replied.

"And… What was the decision?" Peeta asked.

"They are letting him go. He has Demarcus to thank for that really. He stuck up for Josh and basically verbatim repeated what the kid told us," Haymitch said smiling slightly.

"Oh, thank God," I say breathing a sigh of relief. "When can we see him?"

"That I don't know. Gale is not happy about the whole situation. He didn't believe Josh and voted for death."

"He's not happy about a lot of things," Peeta said rubbing his jaw.

Haymitch nodded his head in agreement. "The guy has changed. It might be a good idea to get you both back sooner rather than later."

I nod my head as I rub my belly. "I don't think the doctors are going to allow me to risk it so early in my pregnancy."

Haymitch sighed and rubbed his face. "Then I suggest you both stay clear of Gale until he goes back to thirteen."

"If he goes back," Peeta said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask as concern floods my face.

"He may decide to stay where you are, Kat. He also wants to beat the crap out of me. If Jackson hadn't walked in when he did a couple of days ago, he probably would have gotten his chance. As long as my arm is in this sling, I'm at a disadvantage and he knows it."

"Well, I'm not going to let him hurt you, Peeta."

Peeta laughed as he squeezed my hand. "Well, I'm not going to let you fight my battles either. I've been talking to the Capitol doctors, and there's a laser procedure that should speed up my recovery time."

"What about any nerve damage that you have?"

"They are confident after taking some x-rays that this procedure will fix any and all damage caused by the bullet wound."

"I'm sensing a but in there. What aren't you telling me, Peeta?"

"But I have to be awake for the procedure. They will numb me up as much as they can, but I'll still feel some things."

"And it could give Venom some advantage," I say.

"Yeah… That's what I'm worried about. The good thing is I'll be out of the sling in a month instead of six months."

"The bad thing is I might lose you. I don't like it, Peeta."

"I don't either," he agreed as the door opened again.

"I heard you were in here, Katniss," Finnick said giving me his and his father's famous smile.

"Yeah, I feel fine, but the doctors won't let me out of here," I say returning his smile.

"Well, they usually know what they're talking about. Peeta, I'm glad I go the chance to meet you," Finnick said extending his hand to Peeta.

"I am too, Finnick. Katniss is right. You do look a lot like your father," Peeta said releasing my hand and shaking Finnick's hand.

"Just like Josh looks like you," Finnick returned. "Be safe when you guys get back home."

"We will," I promise.

"You better because I want to meet you the way I'm supposed to," Finnick continued.

"Believe me we want that too, Finnick," Peeta replied.

Finnick smiled and nodded his head before he leaned down planting a kiss on my cheek. "I better get going. I just wanted to see you before I left."

"I'm glad you did. Say hello to Annie for us," I reply.

"I will," Finnick said as he walked out of the room.

"So, what are you going to do, Peeta?" Haymitch asked once the three of us were alone again.

Peeta sighed as he starred at me with his determined blue eyes. "I'm going to have the procedure done."

"Then I'm going to be in there with you."

"No, you're not, Kat. I'm not putting you and Josh in that kind of danger."

"We're a team, Peeta. We're stronger together," I insist.

"And if Venom takes over you're the first person he's going after. No, I want you to stay here where you'll be safe."

I sigh and nod my head. I know he's not going to change his mind any more than I am. I really don't want him doing this without me, but the doctors wouldn't let me out of this bed anyway. I would just have to sneak out the day of the procedure. I was going to be there to support Peeta no matter what.

"Sweetheart, you're not fooling anyone," Haymitch said as he walked over to the door.

"What's that supposed to mean, Haymitch?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"It means we can see right through you," Haymitch replied as he walked out of the room.

Peeta turned toward me and gave me a serious look. "You aren't going to be there, Kat. I'm not risking you or Josh."

"And I'm supposed to just sit by while you do something dangerous?"

Peeta smiled as he cupped my cheek in his hand. "Trust me," he said while he starred into my gray eyes.

Maybe it was the added hormones in my system, but I couldn't stop the tears that suddenly filled my eyes. "I do trust you, Peeta. I trust you with my heart and soul. I love you so much, but I can't just sit by doing nothing."

"And I can't go in worrying about your safety."

"Then don't do it," I suggest pleading with my eyes as the tears slid down my face.

"I have to, Kat," he said brushing away my tears.

"Why, Peeta? Why do this now? It can wait until Josh is born."

"No, it can't. My family comes first, and we'll all ready have our hands full with a new born. By doing this now, I will be fully healed when Josh comes and will be able to help you more."

"And if you wait the same result will occur," I counter.

"Not if I have nerve damage, Kat. If there's nerve damage and I'm holding Josh there's a possibility I'll drop him. I'm not willing to take that kind of chance. Please promise me you'll stay here where you'll be safe," he begged as he leaned forward kissing my forehead.

"I promise I'll stay somewhere safe," I say compromising.

Peeta sighed and dropped his head. "That's not what I wanted to hear, but I'll take it," he said finally after raising his head again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Peeta."

Days pass slowly and consisted of a lot of bed rest. By the tenth day, I was about ready to go mad if the silly doctors didn't let me get up. My eyes light up as Josh enters the room. "Please tell me you're here to rescue me from this bed," I beg receiving a frown from said doctor.

"Miss Everdeen, we are only looking out for the well being of both you and your baby."

"And I've been in this bed for ten days, Dr. Montgomery. I'm going to go crazy if you don't let me walk around," I insist.

"I promise I will be with her the whole time and we won't go far," Josh said looking over at Dr. Montgomery.

Dr. Montgomery sighed then nodded his head in agreement. "All right but only a short walk, then I want you back in this bed."

"Thank you," I say throwing off the covers fully dressed.

"Your welcome, Miss Everdeen," Dr. Montgomery said leaving Josh and me alone.

"So where do you want to go?" Josh asked smiling at me as he extended his hand.

"Outside," I reply taking his hand and returning his smile.

"How did I know you wanted to go outside?" he asked helping me out of the bed. "Where's dad?"

"He's over at the hospital making the final preparations for his surgery on his shoulder," I answer as we step outside into a garden. To my relief, there isn't one single rose anywhere.

"Surgery? Is he all right?"

"He's fine, Josh. He just wants to make sure he's one hundred percent when you are born," I explain. "So how are things with you?" I ask as we sit down on a stone bench.

"They are good actually. I was afraid Commander Hawthorne was going to convince everyone I needed to die because of what Thatcher did."

"Well, I heard from Haymitch that Demarcus came to your aid during the trial."

"Yes, he did. I admit my hands aren't completely blood free, but neither is anyone else's who became a Peacekeeper."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Your father and I made a promise to your sister. Now I'm making it to you as well. We will do everything we can to change things so you, your sister, and brother will have a happy, peaceful life."

"Sister? I have a sister and a brother?" Josh asked as a smile graced his face.

"Well, you will when the time comes."

The smile quickly vanished as Josh looked intently at me. "They're dead aren't they?"

"Yes, Josh, they're dead. Darius Thatcher had them Reaped for this year's Hunger Games. They both died in the arena."

"I didn't know. Thatcher had me busy attending Peacekeeper training. I never saw the Games. If I had known I could have helped them."

"Josh, it's not your fault. Thatcher knew if you saw Rue and Finn you'd start asking questions."

"Yes, it is my fault. When I found out about you and dad I learned about them too. I didn't know their names or where they were, but that was because I didn't want to know."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I first saw you I said Thatcher told me you didn't love me enough to come find me?"

"Yes, I remember," I say waiting for him to continue.

"Well, reading about my younger siblings made me jealous. It reinforced what Thatcher said about you not loving me enough to find me. For a long time, I actually hated you both. I hated you for having me then leaving me to Thatcher's abuse. I stopped researching you after that. I knew I had family, but I didn't know if it was two sisters, two brothers, or a sister and a brother."

"Josh, you can't blame yourself for what happened. I'm sure if Gale had known about you he would have come for you."

"It doesn't matter now. What's done is done," Josh replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, but it'll be different this time around. I promise," I say laying my hand gently against Josh's cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. Are you ready to go back?"

I smile as I shake my head. "Actually, I'm not, Josh. Are you allowed to leave the mansion?"

Josh frowned as he watched me. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I want you to take me to the hospital."

"Hospital? Are we okay?"

"Yes, we're fine, Josh. It's your dad I'm worried about."

"The surgery is today isn't it?" Josh asked putting two and two together.

"Yes, it is. Will you take me?"

"If I say no, you'll just find another way to get there won't you?"

"I will. Your dad is strong, but he needs me there."

"Why didn't you say that while we were inside?"

"Because I didn't want it getting to Dr. Montgomery that I was trying to escape him," I say smiling. "Besides you did tell him you'd be with me the whole time."

Josh chuckled as he rose to his feet and held out his hand. "I did didn't I?"

My smile grew as I take the offered hand. "Yes, you did."

"Well, let's go before we're discovered," he said leading me toward a gate that leads to the street.

Thirty minutes later, we arrive at the Capitol hospital. It was a massive building at least twice as large as the Justice Building back in twelve and just as tall. We step inside and I know instantly that my mother would love it. It was well advanced beyond her herbal remedies. I knew she could learn a lot working here. The receptionist smiled at us as we approach the desk.

"Mr. Thatcher… Mr. Mellark, please forgive me. How can I help you today?"

Josh smiled at the woman, and I had to hold back the laughter bubbling up inside me. He like Peeta could get the attention of anyone whether it was with his smile or his words. "If you could direct us to the surgical wing please we would appreciate it."

The woman blushed as she nodded her head. "Yes, of course, Mr. Mellark. It's on the third floor. Just take a left out of the elevator and walk to the end of the hallway. Which surgery do you want to observe?"

"Peeta Mellark," Josh replied.

"Oh, that one will be the second door at the end of the hall," the woman said blushing a deeper red.

"Thank you," Josh replied as we stepped around the desk heading for the elevators. He smiled seeing my raised eye brows. "Everyone in the Capitol recognizes me and my trial was televised. I corrected everyone that called me Thatcher. I wanted my record to be right. With Thatcher dead I didn't see any reason why I shouldn't go by Mellark. That is who I am after all."

"Yes, it is," I agree as we step out of the elevator on the third floor.

"Sweetheart, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Damn, I forgot he would be here," I mutter as we approach Haymitch. "I need to be here."

"Didn't you promise Peeta you wouldn't come here?"

"No, I promised him that I would stay somewhere safe. He doesn't know I'm here, and I can watch from the observation room. I figure it's like the observation room in thirteen. We can see him, but he can't see us," I say hopefully.

"You're in luck, Sweetheart. But I'm telling you right now if anything goes wrong, you are staying right here. Do I make myself clear?"

"I will stay here if Venom comes out. For any other reason, I'm by his side," I insist.

"Katniss…"

"No, Haymitch, you know me or you should know me by now. If someone needs me I'm not going to abandon them."

"I know that Sweetheart, but there is more than just you to consider now," Haymitch said nodding toward Josh.

"Then I'll keep mom safe," Josh replied.

"You are just like her. You're both stubborn," Haymitch said shaking his head. "Come on if you're coming," he continued opening the observation door.

"Be ready to catch me if I pass out," I say as a loud crash of thunder echoes overhead.

"Who's going to catch me," Josh joked as we enter the room.

"I'll leave that up to Haymitch," I reply smiling as we settle into the provided chairs.

"All right, Mr. Mellark, we're about ready to begin," a nurse said attaching what appeared to be suction cups to each of Peeta's temples.

"What are those for?" Peeta asked frowning slightly.

"They're being used to monitor your brain waves. We want to make sure we're not damaging any healthy nerves in your shoulder. Since the nerve center is in our brains it's the best way to monitor the activity and guide the doctor to the damaged nerves that need to be repaired," she replied as another crash of thunder boomed overhead.

"Is it safe to do this with a thunderstorm over us?"

"It's perfectly safe, Mr. Mellark. The building is very well protected against lightning strikes. Now, lie down and try to relax," the nurse said helping Peeta lay down on the table before stepping out of the room.

"I don't like this," I say as I watch Peeta settle himself on the table trying to get comfortable on the cold surface.

"He'll be fine, Sweetheart. Don't worry," Haymitch said looking over at me.

"Yeah, it's not good for me," Josh joked but I could clearly see the worry etched into his features.

"I know, and I'm trying not to worry. But I have a bad feeling about this," I say as a team of doctors and nurses enter the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Mellark. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous but I'm ready to get out of this sling," Peeta replied.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about, Mr. Mellark. This is a relatively simple procedure. Are you ready to get started?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Peeta replied as the doctor approached the table.

"Then let's begin," the doctor said turning on a machine sitting right beside the operating table.

The storm above the hospital seemed to increase in intensity as the surgery progressed. None of the hospital personnel seemed concerned as the thunder boomed right over our heads. I begin to frown as each rumble of thunder shook the building. The people of the Capitol might be used to this kind of weather, but Peeta and I were not.

"Is that normal?" Peeta asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, it's quite normal, Mr. Mellark. Don't worry we're almost finished," the nurse said as the hairs on Peeta's arm suddenly stood on end.

The second it took me to realize something was very wrong it was too late. I jump to my feet as the room was suddenly lit up with electrical current. I could do nothing but watch helplessly as Peeta arched off the table as the current entered his body through the only connection to the monitoring machine it had. As quickly as it started, it was over leaving us in complete darkness. Precious seconds ticked by as the generators turned on giving light to the scene before us. The nurses and doctors had dodged the deadly current for the most part, and were working feverishly on Peeta's still body.

"PEETA!" I scream turning for the door when I feel someone grab my arm.

"Sweetheart, let them do their job. You'll only be in the way," Haymitch said gently.

"Haymitch, please," I beg as tears fall unchecked.

"We have to wait," Haymitch said shaking his head.

"God, no," I cry as Josh wraps me up into his strong arms.

"Dad's strong, Mom. He'll be all right," Josh said but as the words come out they catch in his throat.

"Doctor, I have a pulse," a nurse said suddenly and I sit up slightly in Josh's arms.

"Let's get him stable then check out the damage we have," the doctor said nodding his head.

An hour later, the doctor left the operating room heading toward us. My eyes never left Peeta as he was taken from the room. Other than the dark burn marks on his temples, he appeared to be sleeping. A part of me wished that was what he was doing, but I knew better than that. I tear my eyes away once he was out of sight and the grim expression on the doctor's face brought about a new round of tears. Something was very wrong with Peeta.

"How bad is it?" I ask getting right to the point.

"It's bad," the doctor replied somberly.

"Well, tell us something," Haymitch snapped.

"From what we can tell Mr. Mellark received an electric shock of around 220 volts. The lightning that struck the building burned out our grounding system allowing it to travel freely through the hospital. Luckily for Mr. Mellark it continued to split off as it traveled grounding itself and weakening it's over all energy as well. His heart stopped, but we were able to restart it and obtain a normal sinus rhythm. The shock didn't affect the procedure done to his shoulder, but he is now in a coma."

"A coma? When will he come out of it?" Haymitch asked impatiently.

"Mr. Abernathy, he may never come out of it."

"What?" I ask wrapping my arms around my body.

"The electricity disturbed a large concentration of Tracker Jacker venom that was attached to Mr. Mellark's brain stem. With the amount of venom in his system we don't think he will live through the night. I'm sorry."

"I want to see him, please," I beg looking at the doctor.

"I figured you would. We've settled him in ICU," the doctor replied leading the way to The Intensive Care Unit of the hospital.

The moment I walked into the room, I walked right over to Peeta's bed and pulled up a chair. I didn't care what anyone said I was not leaving. I would take care of myself of course, but my place was here with him. He would not give up on me if our roles were reversed. The doctor didn't know Peeta like I did. He was a fighter, and I knew without any doubt he would find a way back to me.

X X X

"Miss Everdeen, it has been six months and there has been no change. If anything Mr. Mellark is showing signs of deterioration. I'm sorry to even suggest this…"

"Then don't suggest it, Dr. Roberts," I say firmly rubbing my swollen belly.

"Miss Everdeen, you and I both know it's time to let him go," Dr. Roberts continued.

"No, Dr. Roberts, I don't agree with you. Peeta still has brain activity and as long as he does he's still alive. I refuse to let him go while there is still a chance."

"Very well, Miss Everdeen, we will continue to wait. And I truly hope he pulls through this," Dr. Roberts said as he walked out of the room shaking his head.

I take Peeta's still hand into my own once we are alone as Josh decides at the moment to start kicking. I smile and place his hand over Josh's tiny foot allowing him to feel his son moving. "I know you will pull through this, Peeta. You have to because we need you. Josh needs his dad, and I desperately need you. You have to keep fighting for us, Peeta Mellark. I won't accept surrender," I say rising slowly to my feet and planting a kiss on his still lips.

"Stay with me, Peeta."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I wanted to say thank you to all the followers and reviews I have for this story. I'm so happy you have followed me on this journey, and I hope to keep all of you for the next addition with Rebirth of a Mockingjay. This will in fact be the last chapter of The Games We Play.**

**I can't promise when I'll get started writing ROAM with Tropical Storm Isaac out off the coast of Cuba and heading for my neck of the woods by early next week (so the models still say). But I did want to at least get the last chapter of TGWP to you before then. So all I can say is keep your eyes open for the first chapter of Rebirth of a Mockingjay. I will get it out to you guys as fast as I can.**

**X X X**

**Chapter Fifteen: Death and Rebirth**

Peeta's POV

"_Stay with me, Peeta."_

Her voice echoes all around me, but I can't find her. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was being in the operating room then a sharp sudden pain in my head. The room around me is completely dark. It felt much like the place I would end up when Venom took over my body. Oh, God, Katniss, please get away from me.

"She's fine, Peeta. I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted to."

I spin around to face a haggard looking Venom watching me as the room slowly begins to lighten. "What's happening? You look like crap."

Venom smiled slightly as he nodded his head. "Thanks a lot Peeta, I feel like crap. Actually, you'll be happy to know that I'm dying."

I raise my eye brows in surprise. "You're dying? How?"

"Yes, I'm dying. It's all thanks to the electric shock we received six months ago."

"Six months ago? That's impossible."

"No, it's not, Peeta. Six months have passed since we were electrocuted."

"Why don't I remember?" I question still not wanting to believe I've lost six months of my life. I've lost so much all ready.

"I've been protecting you from the large concentration of venom, in your system. It's taken a toll on me to do it," Venom explained.

"So basically you're telling me I should be dead."

"Yes, you should be dead. I actually considered letting you die and simply take over for good. It would be better than constantly fighting you for control," Venom said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because, I found as you died I died as well. I need you alive in order to live myself. If I knew then that protecting you would cost me my life I would have let both of us die."

"Well, why not let the venom kill me then if you want me dead so badly?"

"I can't for two reasons, Peeta. One, there isn't enough venom left in your system to kill you. Two, I'm tired of being a piece in Snow's game. His plan all along was for you to die."

"In order to break Katniss even more," I say.

"Exactly," Venom said nodding his head before wincing. "I'm sorry Peeta, I'm too weak to block this one," he ground out before leaning heavily against the wall.

"Block what," I begin before I am slammed backwards against the wall by an invisible energy wave.

My breath is knocked from my lungs as a swarm of Tracker Jackers descend on me. I slide down the wall thrashing around as the stinging insects cover my body. As I fall forward onto my stomach, I'm laying on the soft grass of the Meadow. What's going on? How did I get here? Where was Katniss?

I pull myself to my feet and stare down in horror as the Meadow changes into a graveyard. The voices of my parents and brothers scream at me and I cover my ears to block them out. No matter how hard I press my hands I can still hear them. I force my feet to move hoping separation from the graveyard will help. I walk until I reach the lake deep in the forest and the voices have finally stopped. I step around the small house calling for Katniss but instead I find four graves.

"No," I choke out as I approach the headstones. "Here lies Katniss, Rue, Finnick, and Joshua Mellark."

I scream as I sit straight up covered in sweat. I'm back in the slightly lit room. What the hell was that? A hallucination I quickly realize remembering back to the first arena. I had been stung a couple of times and had similar hallucinations. I come up short looking straight at Venom with I know a look of confusion on my face.

"You're starting to recover your memories. What did you remember?"

"Being stung in the first arena and having hallucinations," I answer.

Venom nodded his head but made no move to get up from where he sat against the wall. "When I'm gone you should start remembering everything."

"_Stay with me, Peeta."_

Venom and I both look up as Katniss's voice echoes again through the room. "It's time you woke your ass up and take care of her for a change," he said smirking at me.

"How?"

"Don't say I never did anything for you, Peeta," he said closing his eyes as he faded away.

In that moment, the room was flooded with a bright white light. I shield my eyes as the walls around me come crashing down. The sound of a rhythmic beating invades my ears, and I realize I'm hearing my own heart beating. The antiseptic smell of a hospital room floods my nose as I blink open my eyes. Damn, I'm in a hospital room I think as I turn my stiff neck slowly toward Katniss.

"Always," I whisper feeling just how raw my throat is.

"Oh, my God, Peeta, you're awake! I need someone in Peeta Mellark's room," Katniss said hitting the call button beside my bed.

I nod my head slightly as an alarm suddenly goes off on the machine beside me. "Hey," I say weakly.

Katniss smiled down at me as tears slid down her cheeks. "Don't try to talk, Peeta. We have plenty of time to talk later," she said brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

My eyes drift toward the door as I hear someone enter and gasp in shock. Even though I've been in essence asleep for six months, I find I'm exhausted. I close my eyes for a moment, but open them immediately hearing Katniss become panicked. "I'm not going any where, Kat. I'm just tired," I whisper wincing as I swallow.

"I know you're tired, Peeta. I'm sorry to worry you. You just scared me to death."

"I'm sorry."

"Mr. Mellark, I need you awake as well," a doctor said turning off the loud alarm going off.

"Okay," I whisper watching the doctor move around the room as Katniss holds my hand.

An hour and four vials of blood later Dr. Roberts, as Katniss calls him, is still baffled. There is absolutely no sign of Tracker Jacker venom in my system. He tells me with the concentration I had there should still be some trace amounts that would never go away. The problem is there isn't. I could tell him why, but he wouldn't believe me. I'm a baker not a doctor.

"This makes no sense," Dr. Roberts said scratching his head.

"What doesn't make sense?" Katniss asked turning her head toward the doctor.

"This blood work," Dr. Roberts replied pointing at the report in his hand. "It's all normal."

"Normal is good isn't it?" I ask smiling over at Katniss.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark, normal is very good. Your blood work shouldn't be normal right now though," Dr. Roberts continued.

"Why not?" I ask frowning.

"You've been in a coma for the last six months. Even as advanced as we are in technology, the brain is still a scientific mystery. We do know a coma causes imbalances which show up in the blood. Your blood shows no sign of any imbalance. It's as if you've been doing nothing more than sleeping all this time. You should have died six months ago with all the Tracker Jacker venom in your system, but for you to wake up six months later with no ill effects of the coma is a miracle."

"Does that mean I can get out of here soon?" I ask hopefully. I really wanted to sleep but not in a hospital bed.

Dr. Roberts smiled but shook his head. "I'm sorry but no. I'm keeping you one more night for observation. I want to make sure you're all right before I let you go. Miss Everdeen, I want you to get some sleep as well tonight."

"I will Dr. Roberts, now that Peeta's awake," Katniss replied lacing her fingers through mine.

Dr. Roberts nodded his head as he headed for the door, but I knew he didn't believe her. "You better or Dr. Montgomery will have my hide," he said as he stepped out of the room.

"How do you feel?"

I look up at Katniss smiling as I squeeze her hand gently. "I'm tired but I feel great now that I'm finally free."

"Free… What do you mean finally free?"

"I mean I'm finally free of Venom," I say raising my eye brows so she knew I wasn't talking about the Tracker Jacker venom.

"He's gone?"

"He's gone. There's only me in here," I say tapping my head with my free hand.

"Peeta, that's wonderful."

"There's something else I want to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I remember everything."

"Tell me something you remember."

I smile recalling my memories of our first arena. That game was the one Snow had used to hijack me. "I remember stroking your hair in our cave while you slept the day after you found me dying by the river bank."

The smile she gives me makes my heart soar. "You do… Peeta, he's moving," she said quickly placing my hand on her swollen belly. "Do you feel that?"

I shake my head and she bites her lip as she repositions my hand. She then starts lightly tapping her stomach right beside my hand. I'm about to ask her what she's doing when I feel a solid smack against the palm of my hand. My mouth drops in shock as I feel another smack hit my hand. Oh, my God, I can feel him I shout in my head. It's the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my seventeen years.

"Does it hurt when he kicks you?" I ask keeping both my eyes and hand firmly on her belly.

"Sometimes it does especially when he decides to kick my ribs or my bladder. It's actually more amazing than painful just knowing there's another life growing inside of me."

"It is amazing, Kat," I say lifting my eyes to look into her gray ones. "I'm glad I'm here to experience this with you."

"I am too," she replied rubbing her hand over mine. "Dr. Roberts didn't expect you to ever wake up. We knew better though didn't we little one."

"I know," I say laughing feeling what I think is a hand press against mine.

"I think he likes hearing your voice," she said smiling slightly.

"I hope so because I've got some making up to do," I say returning the smile.

We spent the rest of the day taking turns reading children's fairytales out loud. The next morning I woke up to a very pregnant Katniss lying beside me. How we both fit in this hospital bed is still a mystery to me. Dr. Roberts, true to his word, did release me from the hospital. My first stop was taking Katniss back to the mansion where Dr. Montgomery was waiting for us. It turned out to be the only place I went that day since Haymitch threw a party for me.

Now two months later, I sit in a room filled with Capitol scientists. They are all trying to do the same thing with little success. Apparently the day I came flying through the wormhole, Thatcher had his machine dismantled. He didn't want to risk there being any way for me to escape him. I knew they were trying and working hard, but what I didn't know was why I had to be there? I didn't know anything about science.

"We're getting really close, Peeta."

"That's great, Alex. Why do you guys need me here though? I can't do anything to help you."

"Oh, we need you to pin point the moment you and Katniss left. If we send you back too early it'll create a paradox," Alex explained.

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's not good, Peeta. There will be two of you in the same space and time. It could be deadly."

"Great," I say as Gale passes by the control center. "What's Gale still doing here?"

Alex looked up momentarily before shrugging his shoulders and getting back to work. "He's still keeping an eye on Josh I guess."

I nod my head as I rise to my feet. "I'm sure he is since Josh is back at the mansion with Katniss and Haymitch. And that's where I'm heading, Alex."

I smile and shake my head as I walk out of the control center completely ignored. Scientists were all the same no matter where or when they were. I guess I shouldn't find that too hard to believe since bakers were the same way. At least I knew I was that focused when I baked because just about anything could happen and I wouldn't notice. I step out into the sunshine and come face to face with Gale.

"I have one thing to say to you, Peeta."

"What's that, Gale?"

"If you ever hurt her, I swear I'll kill you."

"Got it… Anything else?"

"Yeah, I'll be watching you."

I sigh in aggravation but nod my head in understanding. If our roles were reversed I knew I would do the same thing. He loves Katniss as much as I do. I also knew he hated me. I could see it in his gray eyes. He also still thought Venom was inside me thus the threat.

"You can watch me all you want Gale, but I'll never hurt Katniss. Venom is gone and with him any desire to do her harm."

"He's gone?" Gale asked clearly not convinced.

"Yes, he's gone. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a doctor's appointment to get to," I say stepping around Gale.

"How is she doing?"

"Why don't you come with me and find out," I offer looking over my shoulder.

"No, I don't want to intrude," Gale said shaking his head.

"If I thought it was an intrusion I wouldn't have offered, Gale. Come on," I say making my way through the streets to the mansion.

"I'll meet you in the medical wing. I need to get Jackson ready to head back to thirteen."

"So, you're done watching Josh?" I ask smirking over my shoulder.

"Don't push it, Mellark," Gale calls back causing me to laugh as I round the corner.

I enter the medical wing just as Dr. Montgomery applies the ultrasound gel to Katniss's belly. "It looks like I made it just in time," I say stepping up beside Katniss's bed.

"Gosh, that stuff is cold. I was starting to get worried. What kept you?" Katniss asked lacing her fingers with mine.

"I had a little chat with Gale," I answer bringing her fingers up to my lips and plant a kiss on them.

"Is everything all right?" she asked concern radiating in her gray orbs.

"Everything is fine, Kat. Don't worry about me and Gale. You need to focus on you and Josh," I say as the monitor came to life and the room is filled with the sound of a beating heart.

"Hmm, that's odd," Dr. Montgomery said moving the small ultrasound wand over Katniss's belly.

"What's odd?" Katniss asked turning her attention from me to the monitor.

"I'm hearing a slight echo in the baby's heartbeat which would indicate the possibility of a twin."

"But…?"

"But Peeta, every time I move the wand to see past Josh he moves blocking my view."

"His heartbeat sounds weaker as well," Katniss added biting her lip.

"I think that's because it is, Katniss."

"Why?" I ask as Gale walks into the room.

"I'm not sure, Peeta. I'm a doctor not a scientist, so I'm not going to pretend I am. But what I think is happening is as the day of Josh's birth approaches he gets weaker. This isn't your time, so having Josh here would cause there to be two of him. And what little I know about planes of existence there can't be two identical souls in the same plane at the same time. The one that didn't belong would eventually die which would cause the Josh of this time to cease to exist as well."

"How long do we have?" Katniss asked rubbing her belly after Dr. Montgomery wiped the gel off.

"If I had to make a guess I'd say a week maybe two max. Ideally with the pressures of a wormhole being thirty-six weeks would be best, but I don't think the baby would be alive."

"He would be stillborn?" Gale asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Dr. Montgomery answered.

"So, we now have a time limit," I say rubbing Katniss's shoulder.

"Yes," Dr. Montgomery replied nodding his head.

"Then we need your help, Gale," I say looking over my shoulder at Gale.

"What ever help you need I'll give it, Peeta. But I'm not a scientist."

"You may not be a scientist Gale, but you got Rue to me and Katniss. If anyone can get us home it's you."

"I'll do what I can," Gale promised.

"That's all we can ask," Katniss whispered.

"Then I better get started. Your baby is going to be fine, Catnip," Gale said stepping up to the end of the bed to look Katniss in the eyes.

Katniss smiled slightly as she looked up at Gale. "Thank you, Gale. We really appreciate it," she said squeezing my hand.

"You know I would do anything for you, Katniss," Gale said keeping his eyes focused on her never looking at me. "I'll be back when I have something," he said walking out of the room.

"You two are still at odds with one another I see," Katniss said frowning up at me.

"I don't care, Kat. All I care about is getting you and Josh home safe and sound. Gale can hate me for the rest of his life if he wants to."

"And he probably will once he finds out about Josh," she returned.

"I'm sure he will. He loves you, Kat. Why do you think he went to two instead of coming back to twelve?"

"Then he has no one but himself to blame. He should have fought for me."

"Kat, would you have really given him a chance? You still blame him for Prim's death."

Katniss sighed as she looked out the window toward the snow capped mountains. "I don't know. Someone else had snuck his way into my heart."

I smile as I gently turn her face toward me. "You've always been in my heart. I know you're scared. I am too, but we'll get it figured out in time."

"I hope so. What about the echo Dr. Montgomery heard?"

"I don't know. Maybe Josh can shed some light on that."

"All right, what's going on, Sweetheart? We just saw Gale run out of here like he had a fire under his butt," Haymitch said as he and Josh entered the room.

"He's going to try and help get Peeta and me home before Josh is born," Katniss said looking over at Haymitch and Josh.

Josh frowned as he looked over at me and Katniss. "Mini me can't be born here?"

I shake my head. "No, if that happens he'll eventually die which would kill you," I explain.

"Well, that wouldn't be good," Josh said smiling as he walked over to the bed. "I know you're worried Mom, but I'll be okay. We both will be okay," he said laying a hand on Katniss's leg.

"I know," Katniss said smiling slightly. "Josh, do you know if you have any other siblings besides Rue and Finn?"

"No, as far as I know Rue and Finn are the only siblings I have. Why?"

"I'm not sure. It's just something Dr. Montgomery said during the ultrasound," Katniss replied.

"What did he say?" Josh asked clearly interested.

"He heard an echo," she said smiling.

"What does that mean?" Haymitch asked.

"We don't know. He thinks there might be a twin, but someone wouldn't move so he could see," I joke poking Josh in the arm.

Josh laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I don't have any control over mini me in there," he said pointing at Katniss's belly.

Katniss laughed then rubbed her belly. "Well, you must since you just kicked me."

"What is this pick on the baby day?" Josh asked smiling as he watched Katniss laugh. He was able to do the one thing I wanted. He was able to get Katniss to stop worrying just for a minute.

The next week passed quickly. I split my time between helping Gale, where I could, and being with Katniss. She was miserable and on complete bed rest by orders from Dr. Montgomery. He performed another ultrasound with the same result. He could hear a distinct echo but couldn't see anything other than Josh. We would simply have to wait until we got home to see if we had not one but two little bundles of joy waiting to come into the world.

I'm excited either way, but Katniss is concerned. She was prepared for one baby but with the prospect of there being two, she's even more terrified. She doesn't see herself as a good mother. She also doesn't see what I see in her. Nor does she see the effect she can have even after all we've been through.

"I've got it," Alex shouted pulling me from my thoughts.

"Are you sure?" I ask moving to look over the young man's shoulder.

"I'm positive. Commander Hawthorne's equation helped, but I've got a stable wormhole," Alex said looking up at me.

"We can go home?"

"If the results of our tests hold up, you and Katniss will be able to go home tomorrow."

Twenty-four hours and five tests later, Katniss and I stand in front of a large swirling wormhole. It was finally happening. We were going home but to what? We had no idea, but Katniss was just as ready as I was for all of this to be over. We were ready for the next step in our lives which included changing the events that lead to our death and the return of the Hunger Games.

"You two ready to do this?" Haymitch asked placing a hand on each of us.

"No, but we don't have a choice. If we don't go back now Josh will die," Katniss said wrapping her hands around her belly.

"We can't have that now can we, Mom," Josh said smiling as he stepped up to Katniss. "Everything is going to be all right, and always know I love you," he said wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Katniss smiled and returned the hug as tears flooded her eyes. "I love you too, Josh. I'm so proud of you."

Josh's smile grew as he released her and stepped over to me "Dad, take care of her."

I nod my head as I wrap my arms around my son. "I will don't worry."

"You take care, Catnip," Gale said stepping up to Katniss.

"I will Gale, and thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome. You two better get going," Gale said stepping aside as I step up beside Katniss.

"Are you ready?" I ask wrapping one arm around Katniss and take hold of her hand with my other hand.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. But I'm ready to go home, Peeta."

"Then let's go home," I say softly as I lead her into the wormhole.

We step out the other side as the wormhole closes behind us. I hear Haymitch curse in shock, but I'm focused on Katniss Even with the swirling wind from the wormhole Katniss is covered in sweat. This is not good I think, as her breath starts coming out in pants. I wrap my arm tighter around her body as she starts to double over. A gush of water and blood suddenly soaks the ground where we're standing. There isn't supposed to be blood I think, as Katniss cries out in pain.

"What the hell…"

"We don't have time to explain, Haymitch. We have to get Katniss to District Thirteen now," I say holding Katniss up.

"The Capitol would be better," Beetee said stepping around us to help me support Katniss.

"The Capitol is too far away. Haymitch, please," I beg tearing my eyes away from Katniss long enough to stare at my mentor.

"All right," Haymitch said heading the short distance to Victor's Village.

"Come on Kat, we need to get you off your feet," I say lifting Katniss into my arms and carrying her toward Victor's Village.

"Peeta, something is wrong," Katniss said her face echoing the pain in her voice.

"I know, Kat. That's why we're going to thirteen instead of the Capitol," I say as calmly as I could while on the inside I am just as scared as she is.

It took thirty minutes for the hovercraft to arrive, and less than a minute later we were back in the air. I sat beside Katniss's stretcher stroking her hand and brushing the sweat slicked bangs out of her scared eyes. There wasn't anything I could do but sit there, and that didn't feel like enough. The medics wrap a portable fetal heart monitor around her belly giving me a slight smile as he goes back to his paperwork. The sound of a beating heart is music to my ears, but as we reach thirteen even I can tell it is starting to slow down. Josh needed to be born now.

"Peeta," Katniss said squeezing my hand.

"I'm right here, Kat," I say returning the squeeze as we enter the medical wing.

"Sir, you need to come with me," a nurse said pulling me away from Katniss.

"No, I need to stay with her," I protest.

"And you will, but the operating room is a sterile room," she said handing me a pair of surgical scrubs.

I quickly throw on the scrubs and follow the nurse into the operating room. Another nurse was inserting a needle into Katniss's arm as I stepped up to the bed. The bag of blood attached to the needle's tube nearly stopped my heart. Katniss was losing too much blood. Her hand quickly latches onto mine once I am in range, and I find it is cold and clammy. Her face is pale, too pale I think, as the doctor presses his scalpel to her belly.

I know she can't feel anything, but I can't help wrinkling my nose as the smell of blood fills the room. I see the same wrinkle on her face as I kiss her clammy forehead. The smell of blood reminds her of Snow as well I see. I keep my eyes focused on her until the doctor announces he's reached the babies.

"Babies," I choke out as I see the doctor quickly lift Josh from his mother's womb.

"Yes, babies, son," the doctor replied handing Josh quickly to a nurse. "You have a son and a daughter," he continued removing a tiny baby girl from Katniss.

"Did you see them, Kat? We have twins," I say squeezing her hand.

"Miranda," Katniss whispered.

I tear my eyes away from the nurses who were feverously trying to bring life into my two children to look at Katniss's pale gray eyes starring at me. "What did you say?"

"Her name is Miranda," she whispered as not one but both babies began to cry. "Are they all right?"

"I don't know… Katniss? Katniss, talk to me," I yell looking into her blank eyes.

"You have to leave now," a nurse said pushing me away from the bed.

The room becomes a flurry of activity as more doctors and nurses rush in. I stand there frozen watching them work to save not one but three lives. They had to save them. I wouldn't be able to live without Katniss. I suddenly feel strong arms grab be gently from behind and pull me from the room. The smell of alcohol tells me it's Haymitch.

"She's a fighter, Peeta. She'll be okay."

I nod my head as I continue to stare into the room. There was no sign of life in Katniss as the medical staff continued to swarm around her. Precious minutes tick by and my hope begins to fade. I'm left wondering if I would ever see the sparkle in her gray eyes or her heart melting smile ever again. Is this how it's going to end? Have I truly lost my Mockingjay?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: And with that comes the end of The Games We Play. I hope you enjoyed the story and I know I've left you hanging, but there will be more to come with Rebirth of a Mockingjay. As always please read and review.**

**CM**


End file.
